Submission to success
by potatovodka
Summary: Ryuko gets tired of the fighting, and finds a quick way out. Rated MA for some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form, or any of its characters. this is a work of fanfiction.

...

Ryuko Matoi was a recent exchange student at Honnoji Academy. She had fought her way up through the mean streets in the slums to win her adoptive family a more comfortable life in the 1 star area. They were much more able to afford things such as higher quality meats and supplies for food and medicine. She had seen so many battles, they all started to run together, but she didn't mind because it was for the sake of her family.

Ryuko was constantly trying to think of ways to help improve their situation. Everything from simply requesting increases from Lady Satsuki to arranging the next fight to keep the fight club going (which was also to help Mako, the club president).  
...

After a particularly brutal fight, Ryuko was very badly injured. "Nothing I haven't faced before. I've certainly seen worse." She muttered to herself as she slowly walked from the arena.

She was stopped in the passageway by a certain, familiar figure. Her vision slightly blurry still from her fight, it took her a moment to realize just who it was standing before her. It was Satsuki. She was by herself, unprotected, and didn't take any form of defensive pose, of which Ryuko took notice. She went to grab her scissor blade, but just as her hand reached the grip, Satsuki grabbed her by the arm. "I didn't come here to fight you, Matoi." Satsuki began. "I came here to offer you an easier way out. A fast way to the top."

"Piss off, you condescending bitch." Ryuko hissed at her.

"Why the animosity?" Satsuki asked. "I'm simply offering you an easier life where you don't need to work anymore."

"Yeah, I really believe that." Said Ryuko, the sarcasm clear as crystal.

"It won't be just you that benefit, Matoi." Satsuki continued. "If you go my way, your new family will be on easy street as well."

Ryuko still didn't bite. "With all we've been through, I hope you don't expect me to just take your word." She said.

Satsuki produced an envelope from her jacket, handing it to the girl before her. "Take my proposal. I think you'll like what you get from it, or at least be intrigued as to what may come from it." She said. "You'd be a fool to turn down such a proposal."

Ryuko took the envelope, only to slake Satsuki's interest so she could leave. Afterward, she went home for the day.

...

"So, Ryuko...what's in the envelope?" Mako inquired as Ryuko sat down on the couch to rest.

"Something from Satsuki." She replied. "She says it'll make all of our lives better. I only really took it to get her off my back so I could leave."

She handed the envelope to Mako, and signaled her to open it. Mako opened it, only to find a blank page inside. "There's nothing on here." She informed Ryuko.

Ryuko wasn't entirely surprised by the empty letter, but it did as Satsuki said it would, pique her interest. She decided to meet with Satsuki after all.  
The next day, Ryuko made her way up to Satsuki's office with the empty letter as her invitation. The great doors to her office swung open to reveal only Satsuki and 2 club captains at the end of a discussion. Satsuki ordered the captains out and that there should be no interruptions until she said so, and they took their orders and left with haste. The doors closed behind them as they left. Ryuko approached the large desk in the room, now only occupied by herself and Satsuki, quietly sipping her tea. Ryuko slammed the blank page down on the desk and kept a very stern look on her face.

"What's the idea, giving me a blank letter?" Ryuko asked.

Satsuki placed her teacup down on the desk as she began to answer the enraged girl before her. "I thought that if I simply gave you an actual, printed invitation, you would have simply thrown it away. The blank page served its purpose, however. You're here now."

Ryuko felt upset over being tricked by a piece of paper. Her face now visibly twisting, her mind racing to understand what was happening, Satsuki took that at face value, that her idea worked, but it had upset Ryuko. "I...don't know what to say right now." Ryuko started, as she tightly gripped the paper. "I let my guard down, and I was suckered into doing what you want by a piece of paper."

Satsuki looked Ryuko in the eye. "I want to offer you the world, Ryuko." Satsuki began, visibly stunning Ryuko. "My world. I know that you want a better life for yourself and your family. This will help you all."

Ryuko was taken aback by the lady's words. "What do you mean, offer me the world?" She asked.

"Quite simple, Matoi." Satsuki started, as she rose from her desk and walked to the window overlooking the academy. "I know that you would do anything for them. And they will get their dues, just as you will."

"I'm still not quite following you," Ryuko said, her temper calmed by hearing of a way to help her family, as she walked to stand by Satsuki's side.

Satsuki closed her eyes and began to lay it out for Ryuko. "You know of my preference in relationships. You are quite an attractive girl, Matoi."

Ryuko could feel her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "So, that's what this is? A booty call of some sort?" She asked.

"Nothing of the sort. Everything you see out this window will be yours if you'll go along with my request." Satsuki continued. "I'll put your name on all of my bank accounts, you'll have access to every part of the academy, you'll never go hungry again, you'll never have to fight again, and your family will live in luxury as well."

Ryuko was again, stunned by what the Lady was saying. "And what do I have to do to achieve this for everyone and myself?" She asked.

"Be mine. Be my woman, submit to me completely, and your luxuries, as too will those of your family, be endless."

"And by submission, what exactly do you mean?" The idea of submission wasn't very appealing to Ryuko, but she kept her family in her mind as she tossed it around in her head. Plus, she liked the idea of not having to fight anymore. "So let me get this straight." Ryuko continued, evermore considering the generous offer. "I'll be your girlfriend, bow to you, and we're good as gold?"

Satsuki nodded her head in confirmation. Ryuko walked over to stand directly beside Satsuki, who turned to face Ryuko. "Be mine, bow to me, kiss my feet, and everything is yours. You'll never regret your decision, unless you don't accept me." Satsuki told her. "However if you refuse, I will hold no ill feelings toward you or your family."

Ryuko stood in silence for what felt like forever, after which she finally replied. "Okay. I'm yours." She said, a lump in her throat.

She then went down on both knees before the Lady, and bowed to kiss her feet. Afterward, she stood to meet the gaze of the Lady. "There. I'm yours, and I have submitted to you."

Satsuki drew Ryuko in for a long kiss, to cement the start of their relationship. "Your troubles are over, Matoi." She told her now girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form, or any of its characters. This is a work of fanfiction. AU.

...

Ryuko left the distinguished Lady's office, with a strange feeling. She is helping her family and herself to live more comfortably, but she's sacrificing her pride by submitting to Satsuki completely. She thought of all the fights she'd been through up to this point, all of the respect she'd gained by honestly defeating her opponents, now seemingly gone after groveling at Satsuki's feet. But to keep her spirits up, she reminded herself of why she was doing this. "Plus, think of the other positives." She thought to herself. "Everyone below me will have to answer to me. Even the club presidents that seemed to look down their noses at me. Lady Satsuki is pretty easy on the eyes, too." The good points were pretty good so far. "I can go anywhere, do anything, I'll finally have everything I want and need. This isn't so bad."

As Ryuko stepped out of the administration building, she was greeted by her friend Mako. "HEYY, RYUKO!" She yelled, excited to see her friend. "I just heard about what happened between you and Lady Satsuki. You really did all of that for us?"

"Yeah. You guys have worked hard for everything you've got now, I feel like you should be able to take it easy." Ryuko replied.

"Oh my gosh, we can't thank you enough." Mako responded. "We'll all be so much better off now, thanks to you!" she said, as she wrapped Ryuko up in a hug.

...

Ryuko went about her daily routine for the rest of the day, attending classes as usual. She returned home to find a large box truck waiting outside of the house. She saw people in 1 star uniforms carrying boxes and furniture into the back of the truck. This came as no real surprise. As she walked through the door, the whole family dropped what was in their hands and ran up for a group hug with the girl who had changed their lives for the better. "I'm kinda surprised, nobody tried to feel me up or peep up my skirt or something." Ryuko laughed, which soon stopped, as she noticed Mataro creeping up behind her. She instinctively reacted, and knocked him on the top of the head, which gained the effect she wanted by making him change course.

After talking with everyone for a little while, Ryuko stepped outside, only to see a Rolls-Royce pulling up in front of the property. A well dressed man walked around the car and opened the rear passenger door, and Satsuki stepped out to greet her girlfriend. Feeling somewhat obliged, Ryuko walked up to Satsuki and pulled her in for a hug. "See now, Ryuko?" Satsuki started. "You've held up your end, as will I. They'll be relocated to a nicer, more comfortable home near ours."

"That's great- wait, ours?" Ryuko asked, slightly perplexed.

"Yes, ours. When I said it would all be yours as well, I meant all. You'll be moving in with me, to OUR home." Satsuki replied.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll need to get a few things and bring them along."

"Won't be necessary. I've already had your things moved. Now, let us take our leave."

Satsuki took Ryuko's hand and led her to the passenger rear seats in the high class car, the man from before closed the door behind them and entered the driver's seat and started driving the ladies to their home.  
...

The car pulled up in front of a grand home near the administrative complex of the academy. The man opened the door and the two ladies stepped out. Satsuki again took Ryuko's hand and led her into the house. Her eyes went wide open, taking in every detail. She had never seen such a luxurious living space before. Satsuki brought her to a small courtyard just past the main room. "What do you think, Ryuko? Remember, this is all yours now as well." She said. "You've got it all now."

Ryuko looked up slightly to meet the gaze of her Lady. "I guess I'll be cleaning everything and cooking for you while you're out?" She asked.

"Oh, no. You'll be taking it easy in our home." Satsuki replied. "When you're here, you have the same standing as myself. I have servants to cook and clean. Of course, if you want to cook something, you are free to do so."

After letting Ryuko in on the standing of the house and its occupants, Satsuki asked her to explore the house to see all of the rooms she could, while she attended business.  
...

After taking her own tour of the portions of the house that she could, she went to find her Lady. She finally found her in a small office on the second floor. Satsuki rose from her desk to meet Ryuko at the door. Her business concluded for the day, she informed her that it was close to dinnertime. They headed to the dining room, where a wonderful spread was laid out. Ryuko didn't complain about the meal, as she found everything delicious and plentiful. After finishing their meal, Satsuki gave Ryuko directions to a bathroom to clean up for the night.

Ryuko was looking around the whole time, expecting to see someone peeping from somewhere, but found nobody. Not that she minded being able to bathe in peace, she merely found it odd not having to cover up every few minutes. She finished her bath, dried off and left to ask Satsuki where her own bedroom was. She found her Lady and began to ask her. "So, where do I sleep?"

"You sleep in our room." Satsuki replied. "To be more specific, you sleep with me in the master bedroom."

"Oh, okay. I don't know where that one is yet."

Satsuki led Ryuko to a grand master bedroom, dominated by two things. A 60 inch high definition tv, across the room from a queen sized bed. They took their places in bed, and Satsuki kissed Ryuko good night before pulling her in for a snuggle. Ryuko started thinking to herself that she was probably the only person to be seeing the nicer, gentler side of Lady Satsuki. The thoughts soon faded to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction. AU.  
...

Ryuko awoke from her slumber in Lady Satsuki's bed, with her Lady facing her, awake before she was. "How'd you sleep, Ryuko?" Satsuki asked her bedmate.

"Oh, I've never slept so sound before in my life, this bed is amazing." She answered, appreciating the comfort afforded to her from accepting the Lady's offer.

The tv switched on and was on a local news channel. Satsuki rose up slightly to a seated position and pressed the button of a remote on the nightstand on her side of the bed. After a few minutes, the bedroom door opened to allow two servants inside. They were carrying trays with covered dishes on them. They placed the trays over the ladies' laps in the bed and removed the covers to reveal an amazing breakfast. Ryuko stared at the meal before her, as it was strange to her. "What's the matter," Satsuki started. "I guess you're not used to being served breakfast in bed?"

"No, I've never had breakfast in bed before." Ryuko answered.

"Well, get used to it. While you're with me, you'll get this every day, save for maybe the weekends where we'll likely go out to eat."

Ryuko's curiosity was slaked for the time being, and they began to eat.  
...

After cleaning up and dressing for the day, Ryuko went to meet Satsuki again before leaving for school. She found her Lady in her office, gathering a few things for the day. She greeted Ryuko and assured her that they were about to leave. "But, I can walk. It isn't that far, especially now that I'm this close." Ryuko stated.

"Nonsense. Ride with me in the car. Faster and easier." Satsuki responded. "Besides, although I don't want to sound like you're a trophy, I want people to see that we're together."

Ryuko went along with her lady's request and walked with her out to the waiting car. She was partially going along with her requirement of being submissive, which still didn't sit right with her 100%, and because she liked the idea of her Lady wanting to be seen with her. The ride was very short, as the home was close to the academy.  
...

The car door opened for the ladies to exit the car. The students that were near the entrance to the school immediately cleared a path for Lady Satsuki and her girlfriend. They all stood at attention as the pair walked up to the school, hand in hand. Ryuko could hear the students talking about her and her Lady as they passed. After walking through the door, she was greeted by Mako, who was bowing to Lady Satsuki. "Thanks again for helping us, Ryuko." She started. "And thank you very much, Lady Satsuki."

This came as a surprise to Ryuko, to see Mako standing awake, at attention and on time. "Think nothing of it," Ryuko began. "I did it for you and the family. Plus, it's good for me, too." She said, smiling.

Satsuki and Ryuko shared a brief kiss before going their separate ways for the day. Ryuko met back up with Mako and they headed for class, the whole time Ryuko was feeling eyes on her. Not just the ones she was expecting to stare, either. She could feel as though there was someone watching with ill intent. She kept aware, but pushed it to the side for now.  
...

Lunchtime rolled around, and the students broke for the cafeteria and their select dining areas. Ryuko didn't get far before she realized she had forgotten to pack her lunch. "Shit, I knew I was forgetting something." She grumbled.

"We could share mine, Ryuko." Mako offered.

"Thanks, but you've got yours-"Ryuko began, but was stopped by one of Lady Satsuki's servants with a lunch box.

"From Lady Satsuki." The servant informed her, as she took the box.

Ryuko thanked the servant and then walked with Mako to their favorite dining area. She opened the box to find another good meal, a grilled chicken salad, 2 slices of bread, 2 hard boiled eggs, pickle spears, a peach and fruit punch. Didn't take the girls long to finish their meals, and they started walking back to class.  
...

Ryuko could feel the hairs on her neck standing up, sensing some kind of danger. Senketsu woke up and told her to get down. She grabbed Mako and hit the floor just as a rocket flew through the window and passed out the other side of the building to explode in the air. She ripped open her activator bracelet and took form with Kamui Senketsu active. She jumped out the window and landed in the courtyard, scissor blade in hand. "So much for not having to fight anymore." Ryuko thought to herself.

"We are cadets with the Honnoji Academy ROTC club. You will surrender to us, Ryuko Matoi, or perish!" The club called out to her.

She looked toward the small gathering of students ahead of her and saw one of them loading another round into a PF98 Queen Bee 120mm Recoilless rifle, then taking aim at her. "Ryuko, that weapon can kill tanks." Senketsu spoke to her. "It doesn't fire guided rounds, so just wait until he fires and you can dodge it."

Ryuko took her Kamui's advice, and waited until she saw launch exhaust from the weapon and started running to one side, then started charging the group. The round flew past her and exploded on impact with the ground behind her. It produced a large enough explosion to stagger Ryuko slightly, but not enough to trip her. She leaped into the air to strike down at the AT gunner, just as the others opened fire with Howa Type 89 Assault Rifles. The bullets had no effect on Ryuko. To her surprise, what seemed like a lightning bolt crashed down on the group, scattering them everywhere. She landed and started looking around for the source of the attack. She looked over her shoulder to find Lady Satsuki behind her. "I thought I didn't have to fight anymore." Ryuko stated, trying to remain calm.

"You didn't have to fight, as soon as I saw what was going on, I stepped in." Satsuki began. "I will see to it that as soon as the entire ROTC club formally and publicly apologizes to you, they'll be disbanded."

Ryuko powered down and put her blade away. "You don't need to take such a harsh stance with them, I mean, ROTC can set them up for life after school." She said.

"Nonsense. Their club leader will be stripped of his rank." Satsuki responded. "Every other club captain knows not to attack you. They were out on maneuvers, and their leader failed to communicate with us properly."

"But that's his fault, it doesn't need to be taken out on the entire club." Ryuko pleaded.

"Failure to communicate properly is an inexcusable offense. They had adequate time and resources to communicate, but either failed or refused to. It is their own doing."

Ryuko again saw Lady Satsuki's ruthless side come out. Not wanting to jeopardize her family's position, she went down on her knees before Satsuki and bowed. "I apologize for having questioned you, milady." She said, before raising to meet her gaze again.

"You are forgiven. Now, you may return to your day." Satsuki informed Ryuko, before drawing her in for a kiss, then releasing her for the remainder of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction. AU. I wrote this chapter on my phone, so I apologize ahead of time for any spacing issues. I will fix them if they come up by the weekend.

...

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. At days end, Ryuko was once again greeted by her Lady, who took her home. Ryuko was quiet on the short ride home, of which Satsuki took notice. She waited until they were inside the home to ask about it. "What's on your mind, Ryuko?"

Ryuko looked at Satsuki, and answered as she had time to think of it. "Again,I wanted to apologize for my actions today. I had no place questioning your decisions." She said, as she bowed.

"Well, you're certainly keeping to your side. I've already forgiven you, so there is no need for you to apologize." Satsuki responded as Ryuko raised to meet her eyes. "Why would you go so far to ensure your apology had taken?"

"I didn't want to compromise anything, except to you."

...

The ladies made their way to the living room and took their places on the large, comfortable couch. Ryuko snuggled up close to her Lady as the TV came on. Satsuki pulled Ryuko in close and kissed her on the cheek. Ryuko again thought about the gentle side of Satsuki that she doubted anyone else ever saw. A thought came to mind, which she brought up. "Milady, could I interest you in a neck rub, or anything else?"

Satsuki didn't take long to reply. "I suppose I could go for a neck rub."

Satsuki turned her back to Ryuko and moved her hair aside, after which Ryuko got to work. She started rubbing at the base of her Lady's neck, moving up. She could feel Satsuki relaxing, the tension in her neck slowly melting away. She continued rubbing, moving down to her shoulders. "Am I doing okay?" Ryuko asked.

"Oh yes." Satsuki replied, adrift in the light pleasure of gentle massage. "You're quite skilled at this."

Satsuki then signaled one of the servants over, and she told them to bring dinner to herself and Ryuko. The plates presented to the ladies had more of a simple, traditional meal upon them. There was a steak, cooked to perfection with nice grill marks. The steak was accompanied by a baked potato and a vegetable medley. While the meal appeared simple, the steak was anything but. It was a very high quality cut of meat. Ryuko didn't complain.

...

After dinner and cleaning up for the night, the ladies were to meet in the bedroom. Ryuko knocked and waited for permission, then entered the master bedroom, not expecting what she saw next. She saw her Lady, completely naked. Shocked and embarrassed, Ryuko turned away, cheeks red as an apple. "Oh, my god. I didn't know you were..." She began.

"What, not decent? It's our bedroom. Either of us can be naked in here if we like." Satsuki replied.

"So, you were... expecting me to come in while you were-" Ryuko started, but was interrupted.

"In a state of undress? Yes,I did. I'm comfortable in nothing but my skin."

Ryuko was calming down little by little. "Dui I have to be nude, as well?"

"Only if you want. I won't force you to undress. But if it's okay with you, I'd like to be close to you." Satsuki said as she approached Ryuko.

"What do you mean, close? I don't think I'm ready for that." Ryuko said, slightly nervous.

"I would like to hold you close. I promise,I won't hurt you, or do anything outside your comfort zone."

Ryuko thought about it for a moment, and allowed her Lady to have her close moment. Satsuki drew her in close from behind. Ryuko could feel Satsuki's breasts pressing against her shoulder blades through her thin night shirt. Satsuki leaned down slightly and began to kiss Ryuko on the left side of her neck. Satsuki put her arms around Ryuko, running her hands across her abdomen, pulling a somewhat giddy sigh from her. Her hands met and locked together over her girlfriends belly button. She started to kiss Ryuko's neck more vigorously, leaving hickeys. "Would it be okay if I held your chest, Ryuko?" Satsuki asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been touched there yet." Ryuko answered, testing Satsuki and her promise.

"Very well. I'll respect you and your body."

Ryuko was satisfied by her Lady's answer, and came back to allow her touch. "Well,I haven't been touched there yet. If you'll promise me you won't hurt me, you can touch me there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just please, not below the belt." Ryuko replied. "If you'll wait a moment, I'll take off my shirt."

Satsuki released her girlfriend, allowing her to remove her shirt, exposing her breasts. After the shirt hit the floor, Satsuki resumed her exploration of her girlfriends upper body. Her hands slipped back up from Ryuko's navel, slowly up to her bust line. She began to gently touch her breasts, causing Ryuko to start breathing a little faster. When Satsuki reached the nipples, Ryuko jumped slightly, and quietly squeaked in a somewhat lovesick fashion. "May I look at them?" Satsuki asked.

"Yes." Ryuko began. "But for this, can we be on the bed?"

"As you wish." Satsuki replied.

The ladies moved to the bed, the whole time Ryuko was keeping her chest covered with her hands. She laid down on her side of the bed, and waited for her Lady to take her place on the other side, to her right. She removed her hands to reveal her bare chest. Satsuki looked on in a quiet amazement. "You have the most perfect breasts I've ever seen."

"You're just saying that," Ryuko said, visibly blushing.

"No, I mean it. I've seen my share, yes. But yours are perfect. They're not to large, certainly not too small. Perfect shape, and they feel wonderful to my hands." Satsuki began. "May I kiss them?"

Ryuko nodded to her Lady. Satsuki reached over with her right hand and cupped Ryuko's left breast gently. She lowered her face to Ryuko's chest and kissed her right breast. Ryuko started to feel tingly all over from the gentle kiss. Satsuki gently licked Ryuko's nipple, making a sigh of pleasure come out of the girl she was holding close. Satsuki continued kissing and licking both of Ryuko's breasts until she could see Ryuko starting to break a sweat. She started to slow her licks and kisses to let her girlfriend slow down as well.

"So, I take it you enjoyed our little session?" Satsuki asked.

"Yes. I've never felt so good before." Ryuko started, reaching down to grab the covers. As her hand went across her pants, she felt a slight wetness and stopped right away.

"Is there something wrong, my dear?" Satsuki asked.

Ryuko was embarrassed, but wanted to tell her Lady anyway. "Promise not to , but... I think I may have... Wet myself."

Satsuki looked down Ryuko's slender frame to see what she meant. "Oh, you didn't wet yourself, you were just getting wet from your body anticipating something more."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it only means I've done my job right."

Ryuko got out of bed to change into clean pajama pants and returned to bed. Satsuki noticed Ryuko returned without her shirt. "You aren't going to put your shirt back on?" She asked.

"Well, you've already seen and felt them, so I guess it's okay if you see them." Ryuko replied.

The two ladies snuggled up close and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

Again, posting from my phone, so I apologize ahead of time for any issues with readability.

...

_The walk to the academy is more tiring than usual. Ryuko marched forward, feet aching from walking barefoot. She walks through the main gate to find piles of rubble, some burning for an unknown reason, and a dark fog hangs over the area. She gets to the center of the main courtyard and finds Senketsu flying from a short flagpole, ripped beyond repair. Ryuko looks down to see she has nothing on, which didn't seem to bother her very much. She felt a sharp pain in her back which kept getting worse until she could see a sword coming out of her stomach. She turns around as her vision goes dark and sees a figure that has her face._

Ryuko leaps from her slumber in a cold sweat and pulls the covers back to inspect herself for damage, of which she finds none. She gets out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror as she tried to figure out what the dream meant. "My body feels fine, but something doesn't feel right. What the hell was that about?!" She whispered to herself.

She stepped out of the bathroom to see Satsuki sitting up in the bed. "What's wrong, Ryuko?" Satsuki asked.

"Nothing really. Just a bad dream." Ryuko replied, as she walked back to her side of the bed.

...

The day had gone by so far without an issue. As had become routine, Ryuko sought out Mako to go eat lunch together. Ryuko was trying to keep an upbeat look about herself, to try and hide her feelings about the dream. Mako took notice of her fake smile. "Ryuko, if it's not prying too much, can I ask what might be wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, I just had a bad dream last night. I'm still a bit shook up, is all." Ryuko answered, trying to slake her friend's curiosity.

"What was the dream about?"

Ryuko laid the dream out exactly as it happened, the whole time Mako was soaking it up like a sponge. "Can I tell you what I think?" Mako inquired.

"I guess so."

"Maybe that was your subconscious telling you something." Mako began. "Maybe it's telling you that you've stabbed yourself in the back by submitting to Lady Satsuki. You were a proud fighter, and now, you don't feel like you're the person you once were."

Ryuko sat quietly and continued munching on her food as what Mako had just told her sank in. She was right. By submitting to Satsuki and almost completely forgetting her original mission, Ryuko had stabbed herself in the back. She couldn't continue eating. She could feel the warm tears rolling down her cheeks.

Mako stopped eating as well. She reached over to put a hand on Ryuko's shoulder, but was stopped by Satsuki. "Miss Mankanshoku, would you please give us some privacy?"

"Of course, Lady Satsuki." Mako said as she bowed and took her things to leave.

"Ryuko, I heard everything." Satsuki began. "I understand that your situation may not be to your preference, but you're not giving up on yourself. You're getting all of your needs and wants taken care of, as well as those of your family."

Ryuko could still feel the tears flowing. "I've always been one to hold pride above all else." She started, her voice breaking. "If I give that up, what do I have?"

Satsuki pulled Ryuko in close for a hug. "I can understand your point. For what it's worth, you still have me. You have access to my almost bottomless bank accounts, and can spend as you please. You have free roam of the academy and its grounds."

The words Satsuki was using served to calm her girlfriend somewhat. "So, I can spend what I want?" Ryuko asked as the tears stopped coming.

"That's why I put your name on all accounts."

"What if my goal can't be bought with money? What I really want can't be bought with numbers, paper or metal." Ryuko responded.

"You are free to continue your pursuit of knowledge. But as long as you are mine, everything is yours. So, will you continue to be mine?"

Ryuko sat still for a moment, and nodded a "yes". She rose from her seat and turned to face her Lady. She then went down on her knees. As she began to lower her head, she could feel a sharp pain in her back again, and she could see a flash of the figure with the same face, twisting the sword. She ignored the feeling and brought her head down before her Lady. After which, she came up. Satsuki wiped the last traces of tears from Ryuko's face and put a hand on her shoulder. The ladies shared a brief kiss before going about the rest of their day.

...

Ryuko climbed into bed next to her lady and drifted off to sleep. She felt Satsuki pull her close and hold her as she slowly faded out of consciousness.

_Ryuko again found herself, naked from her head to her feet. She walked the same road as before, seeing everything as it was the previous time. She walked up to the flagpole, again with Senketsu flapping in the wind. She stops, anticipating what was about to happen. She spins around and grabs the blade, with the sharp side cutting into her fingers as she holds the weapon. She draws back and swings at the figure before her. The punch misses its mark as the figure vanishes into thin air. She turns around to swing again, feeling as though she would make contact this time, which she did. She landed a solid blow to the face of the figure. The figure swung the sword as they fell to the ground, which cut across Ryuko's upper abdomen, which started to bleed profusely. She stood over her attacker and went to stomp their jaw in, but her bare foot met noting but dirt as the figure vanished again._

_She stands there, looking around for the figure, which was nowhere to be found. _"You won't win." Ryuko shouted to the empty courtyard. "I'm going to use my situation. I'll finish my mission, and I'll kill anyone who tries to stop me."

_The shouts echoed around the courtyard, falling not even on deaf ears._

Ryuko again woke up, but this time felt no pain. She looked at her hand, not a scratch. She looked at her Lady, still quietly sleeping. "I think I will take you up on your offer." Ryuko thought to herself. "I'm going to use my access to the academy and your money to get to the end of my road."

Now content with herself, Ryuko snuggled back up to Satsuki and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

After the night where Ryuko made a stand in her dreams as she intended to now do in life, she woke to a clear, sunny day. Satsuki began to awaken from her slumber as well. Ryuko looked over and let a smile out. "Well, got morning, milady." She greeted Satsuki, followed by rolling over to kiss her Lady.

"Good morning, my dear." Satsuki responded.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Ryuko asked.

"It's Saturday, and I have a meeting to go to this morning, but after that, I was thinking we'd go on a date this evening."

Ryuko wanted to start going about her mission, and the access that Satsuki had given her would be an immense help. She stayed in bed with her Lady, for their daily breakfast in bed. After their meal and getting ready for the day, Ryuko stopped Satsuki for a word. She decided that she was going to use everything at her disposal, including the seemingly endless funds. "Before you go, may I ask you for something?"

"What might that be?" Satsuki inquired.

"A couple of things. First, I would like to do some exploring around the academy."

"As I've said, you are free to explore." Satsuki began, as she signaled her butler to bring over a dossier. "In here is everything you'll need. A ' skeleton key' of sorts, which will open any tumbler lock around the academy. Also included are an id badge for all visual access points, and an electronic badge. You need only keep the electronic badge in your pocket, as the doors will sense it and open." Satsuki stopped for a moment and took the dossier from her butler.

"Okay, and the other thing was that I was thinking of maybe... picking out something nice to wear for our date tonight."

Satsuki now produced a debit card from her pocket, and put it in the dossier with the other information. "Everything is yours. The academy, anything on the grounds, as well as our bank accounts. You need only submit, and you'll have everything that is mine."

Ryuko went down on her knees, and started to bow, and at the same time saw the figure from her dreams, but she remembered punching the figure out and smiled as she went all the way down to kiss Satsuki's feet, on the toes, as she was wearing open toed shoes with her outfit this day. When she came back up, Satsuki pulled her in for a kiss on the lips and as she released from the kiss, she gave Ryuko the dossier. The ladies then went on with their days.

...

Ryuko left the home, intent on finding out at least something worthwhile. She put her key and electronic badge in her pocket, then clipped the id badge to her right lapel, which drew a reaction from Senketsu. "Ryuko, why did you put that there?"

"I want it to be visible, and the area around my chest seems to be where everyone likes to focus." She replied.

"That's still part of my face. Can you clip it somewhere else?"

"Where am supposed to clip it, my belly button?" She asked, sarcasm being clear. "Because you know,I don't have a piercing for it to hold onto."

"There has to be somewhere on you that you can clip it."

"Where else could it go? It'd be too weird to clip it to my ear. My nose and lips aren't viable options, either."

"What about your nipples? Could you clip on one of them?"

Ryuko became irate when her kamui made the suggestion. "WHAT THE HELL SENKETSU?" Ryuko shouted as she grabbed her left lapel and started pulling. "Why would you say that? I mean,I guess I shouldn't be surprised hearing this coming from you, you sleazy sailor suit!"

"You didn't complain when Satsuki was pinching them-" Senketsu pleaded, but was stopped by Ryuko pulling even harder, her face red as an apple.

...

Satsuki strolled into her office, occupied by Gamagori, Jakuzure and Sanageyama. She took her seat at the head of the table and signaled for the meeting to begin. Nonon spoke up first, bringing up matters of repair around the academy which required attention. She pointed out the damage caused by some of the recent high level fights. "One of the simpler fixes would be the crater left behind by the anti tank gun that the ROTC club fired at Ryuko." Nonon started. "As foolish as the attack was in terms of insubordination, it also did leave a nice hole for us to deal with."

Gamagori spoke up. "The captain of the ROTC club has been stripped of his rank, as have all of the club members. They have been officially disbanded, as per your request, Lady Satsuki."

Satsuki looked at Gamagori with a frightening expression. "Had they apologized to Ryuko yet?"

Gamagori stopped on a dime, remembering that the club was supposed to apologize before their disbanding. "My deepest apologies, Lady Satsuki. I didn't know if they had done so yet."

"See to it that they formally apologize. DO NOT forget this time, either." Satsuki snapped.

Nonon spoke up, in defense of Gamagori. "I mean no disrespect Satsuki, but Gamagori simply forgot. Is there any possibility he may be forgiven?"

Satsuki paused, then nodded in agreement. "I will reiterate, make sure they do what they are supposed to do. Just make sure not to forget anything this time." She said, returning to a calm voice.

"Moving on, there is an upcoming federal inspection." Sanageyama began. They're looking at the general fitness of the students and staff."

Satsuki lifted her teacup and sipped. "Anyone who wears at least a two star uniform should be fine." She started. "The one and no stars might have a bit of a problem. You and Gamagori will organize a test. If anyone does not pass, they are to be expelled."

Gamagori and Sanageyama nodded to Satsuki in confirmation. Nonon spoke up about something, she thought Satsuki may have wanted to know. "Not to be a bother, but what about your girlfriend, Satsuki? She's still a no star. Do you think she'll pass?"

Satsuki cracked a light smile as she replied. "On both the physical and educational side, she will be fine."

...

Ryuko had made her way around the academy, having fun with her identification and limitless access media. She could open any door, walk into any room, talk to anyone, and there was no problem. She finally came upon a room which showed promise, one that had a "restricted area" sign. She looked beside the door and saw a radio box. She stepped forward with her radio tag in her pocket. She heard a click, then she turned the knob and of little surprise, the door opened. Ryuko casually walked into the room, which was lined on three walls by filing cabinets, with a desk in the middle of the room that had four computers sitting on top of it. "If I were sensitive information, where would I be hidden?" She said to the empty room.

She started going through files, trying to find out anything she could about her father's death, hoping such information would be stored in this room. After looking through several cabinets and finding nothing, she turned to the computers. She started one of them up and started working on a way into the system, which was password protected. Ryuko entered too many attempts on the first computer, which locked her out. She moved to the second computer and began attempting to break into it. After again failing, the computer locked her out. Now frustrated, Ryuko moved to the third computer. As she sat down, she looked at the doorway and saw Hoka Inumuta standing there. She stared at him for a moment and spoke. "Take a picture it'll last longer."

Not amused by Ryuko and her response, Hoka replied. "You have no idea what you're doing. Why not give up?"

"You're a damn fool if you think I'll give up so easily." Ryuko snapped back.

"You're wasting your time. Besides, you might not like what you find."

"Piss off, I'm busy."

Inumuta turned to walk away and removed Ryuko of something important. "You might want to think more about your date with Lady Satsuki."

Ryuko felt her heart skip a beat as she remembered that she was supposed to go dress shopping. She closed the door as she ran out of it.

...

After the meeting had concluded, Satsuki parted ways with her three star advisers. As they were walking down the hallway, Inumuta stopped them with information. "There's something you three should know about our Lady and her romantic interest."

"We have no place to question Lady Satsuki in any of her decisions." Gamagori quickly spat out.

"Say what you will, but I think it's wrong. I don't have a problem with gays, but what they are isn't my cup of tea, no pun intended." Inumuta responded.

"What's wrong with what they're doing?" Nonon asked.

"I'll put it to you like this. I'd love my sister too, but not like that."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Ryuko hurried herself along to the nearest clothing store, which was till a little ways from the part of the academy she was at. She saw some of the prices in the window and thought they were a little expensive. "Sheesh, these prices are high." She said to herself. "But, she said to spend what I want, and this is for our date anyway."

She was greeted at the door by one of the store clerks, who took a moment to look her over. "What, is there a problem with the way I look?"

"No, miss." He started. "I was simply trying to size you up for fitting."

"Well, okay. Let's get this done, I have a date to get to."

Ryuko had never really been one for fashion, which held up her selection a little bit. She tried on several dresses, none of which she liked. "Maybe pick one you think Satsuki will like." Senketsu said to her. "If your aim is to catch her eye, that is."

Ryuko finally settled on a cream colored dress with a white boa and high heels, thinking the color scheme would be appealing to her Lady. She redressed herself in Senketsu and walked to the counter and handed the clerk her debit card. The clerk looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? do you think I can't afford it?" Ryuko snapped. "Look at the name on it."

The clerk looked and saw both Satsuki and Ryuko's names on the card and jumped slightly. "M-my apologies, miss Matoi. Let's get you squared away." He said, as he swiped the card.

Ryuko ran out the door with her new dress in a bag and started heading back home. As she turned left down a street, she was stopped by Gamagori, who pulled up in a Supercharged 1976 Oldsmibile 442. "Get in," he started. "You mustn't be late for your evening with Lady Satsuki."

Ryuko climbed into the passenger seat and put her bag in the back. As soon as the stoplight went green, Gamagori punched the gas, and the car flew off the line, the supercharger screaming the whole time as the rear tires were burning out. Ryuko was thrown back into her seat with the force of acceleration put out by the muscle car. She hurriedly buckled her seatbelt and started holding on, eyes wide open during the ride. She was shocked (and somewhat impressed) by how well Gamagori was handling the heavy muscle car in the turns and straightening out afterward. "I appreciate the ride, but do you need to keep the pedal on the floor so much?" Ryuko asked.

"Yes. I'm under orders from Lady Satsuki to get you where you need to go quickly." He replied.

Gamagori kept silently looking at Ryuko, still thinking of what Inumuta had told him the day before. He was keeping quiet about it, maintaining his stance on not openly questioning Satsuki. "They can't really be siblings," He thought to himself. "They do look somewhat similar. I wonder if Lady Satsuki knows this."

The car comes to a hard stop in front of the Ladies' home. Ryuko was holding her chest and sweating from the fast ride back home. "Your heart rate is too high, Ryuko." Senketsu said to her. "Get away from the car, that might help you calm down."

"You think?" Ryuko yelped. "Um, thanks for the ride. Guess I'll be seeing you around the academy." She said as she grabbed her things from the back.

...

Satsuki was walking out to the waiting Rolls-Royce to head home and prepare for her date. Jakuzure ran up beside her, which she saw coming. "Is there something on your mind, Nonon?" Satsuki asked.

"Not in particular," Nonon started. "I was just coming out to wish you a good time on your date."

"Why thank you." Satsuki replied, picking up on Jakuzure's tone. "I was thinking of maybe the new steakhouse on the edge of town, with the nice decor."

Jakuzure could have sworn she felt her jaw hit the ground upon hearing Satsuki's plan. "That place is supposed to be unbelievably expensive! Like, some people would need to take out a mortgage to eat a cheap meal there."

"So? It isn't like I can't afford it." Satsuki responded. "Besides, nothing is too good for my Ryuko. I think she'll enjoy it."

Jakuzure was slightly irritated by hearing this from her lifelong friend. "Why didn't you ever ask me out?" She asked.

Satsuki stopped at the car as her servant was opening the rear door. "Two things. One: you're not gay."

"I could learn to like girls."

"True, but there's one more thing. You're not my type. Romantically, that is." Satsuki said as she took her seat in the car before departing.

Sanageyama walked up behind the flustered Jakuzure. "Man, I didn't even need eyes to see how bad that one stung," he said. "You want to walk it off?"

"Oh, stuff it. I'm going home." She responded, before marching off angrily.

...

Satsuki walked into the master bedroom to pick out her dress for the evening. She found Ryuko's dress laid out on the bed, then picked it up to look at it closely. She liked what she saw, imagining Ryuko's slender body filling it in nicely. The bathroom door opened and Ryuko stepped out, still drying her hair with a towel. She bumped into Satsuki as she reached the bed where she left her dress. She moved the towel and saw her Lady standing before her. She rushed to cover herself, as she was still nude. "Satsuki, I'm... I was just about to-" She started, but was stopped by Satsuki putting her finger over Ryuko's mouth.

"I know what you were doing, Ryuko." Satsuki began. "I should apologize to you for coming in without knocking."

"You don't need to knock, I mean, it is your house."

"OUR house, Ryuko. Ours. You own it, too." Satsuki replied, before walking to the wardrobe to get her own dress. "Now, I'm going to clean up in the main bathroom. I can't wait to see you in that nice piece you picked out."

...

After cleaning up and dressing for their date, the two ladies met at the front door. Satsuki looked Ryuko over, taking in her stunning looks in the dress she bought earlier in the day. "Ryuko, if you don't mind me saying so, you are poured into that outfit."

Ryuko started blushing at her Lady's comment as she looked her over as well. "You certainly went the extra mile for me." She said, admiring the low cut dress with split down the right leg.

"I'd go a thousand miles for you, my dear."

The ladies then climbed into the Rolls-Royce to leave for their evening together. The ride seemed to go along the scenic route, of which neither lady complained. After a few minutes, Ryuko snuggled up close to Satsuki, who put her arm around her. The ride eventually stopped at the restaurant, and the ladies made their way in. Upon entering, they were greeted by a waiter who took them to the VIP area in the back. He asked for their drinks, took the short order and left for the bar as they took their seats in the Italian Leather wrap around style seat, close in to each other. Snuggled up close once again, Satsuki drew Ryuko in for a long, loving kiss. Ryuko felt as though she was finally getting somewhere in life, but kept her mission in mind.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Ryuko sat with Satsuki in the VIP section at the nicest restaurant in town, which was also the most expensive in town. They were looking over the menu and Ryuko took interest in a particular dish, which was rather pricey. She started to look slightly worried, which caught her Lady's eye. "What's on your mind?" Satsuki asked.

"I like this one thing, but..." Ryuko started, but was interrupted.

"Ryuko, you can have anything you want here. You can order the most expensive item on the menu."

"Umm, okay. Thanks." Ryuko replied.

The ladies turned in their menus as they stated their orders. Ryuko spotted Inumuta on the other side of the restaurant, and excused herself to use the ladies' room to go investigate. She calmly walked over to his table and tapped him on the shoulder. "May I ask what you are doing here?" Ryuko asked.

"What, I can't enjoy a fine meal every once in a while?" He responded.

"You're up to something, I can feel it." Ryuko started. "Do NOT interfere with our date."

"Oh, settle down, SISTER. I have no intention of messing with your and Lady Satsuki's evening." He said, just before Ryuko started to walk back to the VIP area.

Ryuko kept wondering why Inumuta emphasized the word "sister" the way he did. Her curiosity faded as she returned to her Lady. Their food arrived, and Ryuko was amazed at the presentation. What she had ordered was the steak, which was of Wagyu Beef, served Sukiyaki style with a raw egg on the side. Satsuki had ordered the Toro sushi, which didn't look like anything too special, but it was among the most expensive dishes on the menu. Ryuko used her chopsticks to pluck out a cut of the beef and dipped it in the egg. She was blown away by everything about the dish. The cut of the meat in thickness and tenderness, the flavor of the broth and the contrast with the egg. Satsuki offered a trade of bite for bite with each other, which they shared. Ryuko was getting used to eating nicer foods since being with Satsuki, but this was on a whole new level.

...

After their meal had concluded, the ladies made their way out of the restaurant toward the waiting car. Satsuki stopped by the door, but told Ryuko to head to the car. "You can come out now, Jakuzure." Satsuki said, looking at the bushes.

"How'd you know I was there?" She asked in surprise as she stood up, which was even more surprising that she was spotted, since she was dressed in the JSDF Jeitai camouflage, and was hiding her hair under a matching camouflage hat.

"Do you really think I wouldn't notice you, Nonon? But more importantly, why are you spying on us?"

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was-" She said, but was interrupted by Satsuki.

"Well then, what DID you mean by it? Am I not allowed to have a nice evening with my girlfriend?"

Jakuzure couldn't come up with an answer. Satsuki stepped closer leaned down slightly and grabbed Jakuzure by the arm and pulled her in close for what she had to say. "You've been a close friend of mine for a while now. You have done well as an adviser, too. But I will not tolerate anymore of this. I am on a date with Ryuko, and that is all there is to it."

Ryuko had become concerned with her Lady's continued absence and decided to walk back out to see what was taking her so long. She walked up to see Sastuki talking to Jakuzure, but from her point of view it looked as though they might have been kissing. She stood there in silence as she could have sworn she could feel and hear her heart breaking. Satsuki turned around as she released Jakuzure, and saw Ryuko standing there with a painful look on her face. "Ryuko, how long have you been there?" Satsuki asked.

"Long enough."She replied, tears rolling down her face. "I know you can have anyone you want, but I thought you wanted me!"

"Whatever it may have looked like, it isn't what you were thinking." Satsuki started, trying to calm her.

Jakuzure stepped out of the bushes into the light and turned to Ryuko. "She doesn't want me," Nonon started. "It was my fault. I was here spying on you two. My actions were entirely unacceptable."

"Precisely." Satsuki continued. "I wasn't kissing her, I was telling her off!"

"Whatever. I should have known it was to good to be true." Ryuko said, voice breaking. "If you wanted someone else, you could have broken up with me or something first."

Satsuki stepped forward to try and calm Ryuko, but she kicked off her high heels, turned and ran away, crying her eyes out the whole time. She ran out of the parking area toward anywhere but where she was. Satsuki turned back to Jakuzure with a glare that could pierce hardened steel. "Nonon, your presence here tonight may have damaged my relationship beyond repair now," Satsuki started. "I will have to make this right now. You had better hope she takes me back. If she doesn't, I'll do my best to see to it that you are exiled. Not just from the academy, but from the entire country."

Jakuzure fell down, hit hard by Satsuki's words.

...

Ryuko found herself still running, even as hard as it may have been to see with the tears still coming. She ran down the street to her family's former residence, still unoccupied after their moving. Her feet were aching and starting to bleed, but she paid them little mind. She started running again, this time towards her family's new home. As she emerged on to the main road she heard the roar of an engine and turned to see headlights. The car stopped in front of her, the driver again being Gamagori, this time in a 1987 Buick Regal Grand National GNX. She walked to the driver's side and was relieved to see who was behind the wheel. "I can't say anything, but can you please give me a ride to Mako's?"

"Of course, hop in. We'll get there fast in this car." He replied as she got in on the passenger's side.

This car was fast as well, as it was turbocharged with a stage 3 cam and stage 3 ported heads. The Buick went from zero to 60 mph in just under 4 seconds, the sudden acceleration startling Ryuko somewhat, at least slightly taking her mind off of the situation she had just run from. She was hoping that Satsuki hadn't anticipated her move and went to the Mankanshoku residence ahead of them.

...

The jet-black Buick stopped in front of the Mankanshoku household and Ryuko stepped out and headed for the door, which opened as she brought up her hand to knock. Mako greeted her at the door with a hug. "My god Ryuko, what happened?" Mako asked, noticing Ryuko's puffy eyes and facial expression.

"I saw something, something that hurt me real bad." She replied.

Mako took Ryuko inside and sat her down on her bed and started hugging her again. Ryuko told Mako everything that happened on the date, especially what she thought she had witnessed between Satsuki and Jakuzure. "They both tried to tell me it was nothing, but it just doesn't feel right." Ryuko said at the end.

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding. She does care for you an awful lot, Ryuko. Do you think you could give her another chance?" Mako asked.

"If she comes here and explains herself, I'll consider it."

...

Not too long after Ryuko had arrived, Satsuki's Rolls-Royce pulled into the driveway. She knocked on the door and Mako again answered. "Lady Satsuki, what can I do for you this evening?" She asked as she bowed.

"Please tell me Ryuko is here." She responded.

"Yes, she's in my room. She's been crying the whole time."

Mako led Satsuki back to her room and opened the door. Upon seeing who it was, Ryuko stopped crying and went to stand, but Satsuki kept her seated. "I understand what you think you saw, but I have no interest in Nonon. She was a friend and nothing more." Satsuki said with a quiet tone.

"If you weren't really kissing her, what were you doing?"

"I really was telling her off. I told her not to interfere with us ever again. I'm sorry for what it looked like, I truly am. I would like for you to take me back, But I'll understand if you don't want to." Satsuki said, now shedding a tear herself.

Ryuko sat still and thought about everything that was going on, and nodded a "yes" to her Lady. Satsuki leaned down to draw Ryuko in for a hug, which was received with love. She looked down and saw the condition of Ryuko's feet, and pulled them up and kissed them. "Maybe that'll help them heal" she said. Then, she picked Ryuko up and carried her to the car. "Please, don't ever scare me like that again, Ryuko." She said. "I promise, I'll tell you everything. I just don't want to lose you." She said, as Ryuko looked up and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

After the near break up, Satsuki brought Ryuko to their home, holding each other close during the whole ride. "I can't thank you enough for taking me back." Satsuki whispered to Ryuko.

Upon returning home, Satsuki carried Ryuko in her arms into the home. Ryuko blushed as they walked through the door. "Heh, you're carrying me across the threshold." Ryuko started. "It's almost like we're...newlyweds."

"Not yet." Satsuki replied, smiling.

Satsuki carried her girlfriend into the master bedroom to prepare her for a bath. She seated Ryuko on the edge of the bed and went to leave the room so she could undress, but Ryuko tugged at Satsuki's dress to stop her. "Um, would you mind helping me? My feet still hurt."

"Of course. I'll do my best not to look at anything." Satsuki said.

"I... don't really mind if you see." Ryuko continued, somewhat shyly. "You've got all of the same stuff, right? So It won't be so bad. Besides, I love you."

Satsuki turned Ryuko slightly, to get at the straps for her dress. She started to slowly pull the dress down, revealing Ryuko's upper body, down to the belly button. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra to uncover her breasts. The cooler air in the bedroom felt nice across her bare chest. Satsuki leaned her back to finish pulling the dress down, all the way off of her body. Then she reached for Ryuko's panties and pulled them down as well, revealing a smooth shaven area. Satsuki then picked Ryuko up to carry her to the bathroom. She placed her on the edge of the tub and started the water. After the tub was around the right level, she slipped Ryuko into the water slowly. Ryuko didn't start scrubbing anything, but she looked at Satsuki with a cute, loving look on her face. "Would you like to... take a bath with me?" Ryuko asked, sheepishly.

Satsuki thought for a moment, then started undressing herself as well. Now bare, Satsuki slipped into the hot waters with Ryuko. She positioned herself behind Ryuko and put the shampoo in her hair and started working it to a lather. Ryuko sat still, enjoying the massaging feeling. "Down you go." Satsuki said, dunking her under the water to clear her hair of the shampoo.

The scrubbing started heading south, all over the shoulders, breasts, abdomen and back. Ryuko took her hand and guided it below the water to scrub her private area. The sensation of another person touching her personal area was new to Ryuko, and it brought a tingle up her spine, as well as a sigh from between her lips. "Please, keep going." Ryuko shuddered out.

"Not here." Satsuki replied. "Let's finish up here and go to the bed for that."

...

After finishing their bath and drying off, Satsuki carried Ryuko to the bed, with 2 extra towels. She laid Ryuko down on her side of the bed with a towel under her waist area and climbed up on top of her. Ryuko opened her arms and pulled her Lady in for a hug and long kiss. When she drew back, Satsuki could see her girlfriend blushing. "Please, go easy with me, it's my first time." Ryuko said quietly. "Now, my body is yours."

Satsuki started kissing down Ryuko's upper body, paying close attention to her breasts, kissing and lightly sucking on them. This made Ryuko wriggle around ever so slightly. Satsuki continued kissing and licking, stopping briefly at her navel. Ryuko giggled, telling Satsuki that she had found a very ticklish spot. She continued downward, until she reached the smooth area she was after. She looked up at Ryuko to ask her if she really wanted to go all the way, but Ryuko looked down and locked eyes with her. "I'm ready." She whispered, gripped with the anticipation.

Satsuki gently kissed her girlfriend's intimate spot and slowly began to lick. Ryuko put her arms out to her sides and grasped the covers from the feeling of pleasure that she had never felt before. Satsuki continued eating away at Ryuko's lady parts, making her breathe faster as she squirmed. She stopped pleasuring her and rose up. "Do you truly want to go all the way?" Satsuki asked. "Once we go there, it's no turning back. You'll never be a virgin again."

Ryuko calmed down from the pleasure she had been receiving and looked Satsuki in the eyes once more. "Yes. I want to give myself to only you." Ryuko responded calmly. "Will it hurt?"

"It will hurt some, but I'll be as soft and gentle as I can be."

Satsuki moved her hand down low and started to caress Ryuko's intimate place. She watched her face as she saw the pleasure start to take hold once more. She started to press into her body, working slowly and softly, so as not to cause too much discomfort. Her middle finger went inside and through the hymen, which made Ryuko jump slightly and tense up all over her body. Her face was scrunched up, but she slowly calmed down and looked at Satsuki. "Wow, so that was it? I'm not a virgin now?"

Satsuki kept her finger inside as she looked back at her. "Correct. I cannot say what an honor it is that I am your first."

Satsuki continued working her finger around, in and out, and rubbed around with her thumb, which drew another sharp reaction from Ryuko. Satsuki began trying to work her index finger inside as well. She tried for a moment, eventually managing to get the index finger inside, albeit a tight fit. She continued pleasuring using her fingers and thumb, bringing Ryuko to arch her back and try to push herself against her Lady's hand. The pleasuring kept going until Ryuko felt pressure from her feminine area, as well as an immense feeling of pleasure. Satsuki withdrew her fingers and saw some blood, but mostly juices from her girlfriend, which she cleaned off with the other towel. She used it to clean Ryuko up, as she started to come back down to earth, still breathing heavily.

Satsuki took her place beside Ryuko and pulled her in close. "Oh m god, that was amazing." Ryuko said, still winded.

"We can do that anytime you want." Satsuki replied.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

_Ryuko again found herself walking bare through the gates of the academy. There were no piles of rubble, burning or not. She again approached the shredded Senketsu, wary of what was coming. She turned around, expecting the figure to be there. There was nobody thrusting a sword. She spun around again to find the figure, poised to strike. She parried the strike and swung hard, again hitting her mark on the face. The figure disappeared in the dust. Ryuko looked at Senketsu and knew what to do. She bit down on her thumb, drawing blood. She let the blood flow over Senketsu, who burst into patches and flew around her, reforming on her body in active form. _"Good to have you back, Senketsu."

_There was no response from Senketsu, only silence. Suddenly,a familiar sharp pain shot through her back. She turned to find a figure bearing an unknown face holding the sword. _

Ryuko once more was jolted awake by the nightmare. She didn't feel scared like the first time, just a little uneasy. She looked over and noticed Satsuki wasn't in bed. She did return to the bedroom a moment later with a plate that had two croissants and small coffee cups on it. She climbed back into bed and handed over a pastry and coffee, which was received with a kiss. "Did you sleep okay?" Satsuki asked.

"Certainly."

The ladies ate their morning snacks while they watched Sunday morning news programs. Ryuko took the remote and muted the tv. "So, I didn't want to trouble you, but you said you'd tell me everything." She started. "You know what I'm interested in knowing."

"Of course. I can give you names and locations, as well as schedules, if I have enough time."

Ryuko finally felt as though she might be able to make good on her mission, seemingly justifying everything up to this point. "I want to know everything. Who did it, where they live and the best time to confront them."

"Give me a week, and I'll give you all you need."

...

Ryuko made her way to the Mankanshoku household to visit. She wore Senketsu just in case, and she had to wear soft slippers for her still aching feet. She was greeted with a warm hug from Mako at the door, followed by being pulled inside to the living room. "I'm so happy you took lady Satsuki back," Mako began. "You two make such a cute couple. Are you planning on getting married?!" She asked, jokingly.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think I'd mind it." Ryuko said with a serious tone.

Mako dropped her jaw with Ryuko's words. "I was sort of kidding, Ryuko. But I guess if you're in love, you're in love."

"Yeah, I guess we are."

...

Satsuki called Jakuzure into her office for a private meeting. The ladies took their seats across from each other, Jakuzure nervous about the subject of the meeting. "Jakuzure. You have been a dear friend of mine for years. You are one of the handful of people I have trusted in my life. But what you did last night was reckless and stupid." Satsuki started, with a frighteningly calm tone and a tear forming on the edge of her eye. "Ryuko ran, barefoot all the way to her family's old residence, to the point that they were bleeding."

"I can't stress how sorry I am about yesterday. I actually wanted to formally apologize to both of you."

"When I went to her, she was a mess. She had cried the whole time, and only stopped when I came to her." Satsuki continued, holding back the tears and trying to maintain a serious look. "I could have lost everything important to me, things that like she wants, money cannot buy." The tears started coming out. "If she had decided to leave me, my life would essentially have been over."

"I know what I did was wrong. I don't expect you to forgive me, and I'll accept any punishment you decide to give me." Nonon said looking at the floor.

"You will be officially suspended from the academy for one week. After that, you will apologize to Ryuko. And after that, you will do anything she says. Even if it means picking her up and carrying her when she's tired of walking. Am I understood?"

"Yes, milady."

"Then go. You may return next Monday. And Nonon?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever negatively interfere with my relationship again, you're done."

...

Mako and Ryuko decided to take it easy and just sit together on the front porch of the house while they ate croquets, courtesy of the lady of the house. "Oh, I've missed these. They're amazing." Ryuko stated.

"I know, my mom makes the best croquets." Mako replied. "So, how did things go with Lady Satsuki last night? Did you kiss and make up?"

"We did more than that." Ryuko said, stumbling as she tried to keep from releasing details of the night before. "I mean, we did kiss and make up, we just got kind of... Spirited. She has hands of magic."

"Oh,I get it. She got touchy-feely, huh? How far did she go?"

Ryuko could feel her cheeks burning bright red. "She just held me in... Places. She squeezed me in uh, places."

"Now, you know that isn't true." Senketsu whispered to Ryuko.

"Oh, shut up, Senketsu. Nobody asked you."

Mako fought back a laugh as she listened to Ryuko. "Still talking to your clothes?"

The girls laughed for a moment, which quickly ended as they saw a familiar Rolls-Royce pulling into the driveway. Satsuki walked up to the girls and Mako stood up to bow while Ryuko got up and walked over to Satsuki and went to go on her knees but Satsuki stopped her and brought her in for a hug. "You don't need to bow today, miss Mankanshoku. And Ryuko, I just want to keep you in my arms for the rest of the day."

"Aww, you two are a sweet couple. So in love!"

"Yes." Satsuki responded. "We are. She is the light of my life, and I don't think I've said that enough."

Ryuko looked deep into Satsuki's eyes while she spoke. "Oh Satsuki,I love you."

"And Ryuko,I love you." Satsuki said, before closing her eyes and kissing her girlfriend in a loving embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Satsuki called Inumuta into her office for a private meeting. She wanted to get him to gather data for her to give Ryuko for her upcoming personal mission. "I know the when and where, but I need you to give me specific details to help her." Satsuki started. "Any data on weak points, blind spots-aside from the obvious one, any personal information she may need and any other information you can get."

"Of course, milady. I'll do everything I can to make it so easy, it'll almost be unfair." Hoka replied. "Given who I'm going after, there is a very large risk involved. may I ask for some kind of compensation?"

"My offer is ¥100,000,000, plus expenses."

"Wow, you really want this to happen." He said in shock. "I'll head out at once. But, there was one more thing."

"What might that be?"

"What are your plans with miss Matoi? I assume you know-"

"Yes, I know who she is to me." She interrupted. "I plan to go all the way. Call me sick or disgusting if you want, but that's how I want it to be. And there will be a bonus in it if you keep that little piece of information under wraps until I say."

"Oh, I wouldn't think of it. If you're both consenting, and it is true love, I see no problem. And of course, I'll make sure nobody tells her."

...

Ryuko kept feeling anxious, in anticipation of her upcoming excursion. She could feel the butterflies in her belly, thinking of the best attacks, the best evasions, everything she may need to think of to prepare for her fight, although to her, she was planning more of a massacre. She whittled away an hour at a time, writing down plans, scribbling out little problems and replacing them with solutions. Before too long, she had wasted the school day away. As she left the school building, she was greeted by Satsuki. She ran up and hugged her tight. "How was your day?" She asked her Lady.

"It went great. I'm in the planning stages to assist you on your mission." Satsuki responded. "I've got people working on getting together as much as possible, as I assume you may have been making plans as well."

"Yep."

"Also, I'll have a surprise for you when you return. I really hope you'll accept it."

"Whatever it might be, I'm sure I'll love it."

The ladies walked, holding hands and talking. Satsuki was telling Ryuko of the lengths she was going to for her. From simply pooling information, to gathering supplies and support personnel. Ryuko wasn't exactly ecstatic upon hearing that Inumuta was helping, but she didn't refuse the extra help. Satsuki also told Ryuko of a special training facility that she could go to in order to build strength and sharpen reflexes, and offered to take her there to begin training. "But what about school and homework?" Ryuko asked.

"Have you forgotten who runs this school? I can excuse you from classes. If you want to go now, we can."

"I'd like that."

...

Jakuzure sat at home in the first day of her temporary exile, the whole time thinking. She thought of mistakes and corrections. "It wasn't really my fault," She said to her empty home. "I wasn't the one who grabbed her and made it look like we were kissing. But, I guess if I wasn't there to begin with, the other thing wouldn't have happened."

She started walking to the bookshelf to pick out something to read, and as if detecting her presence, the house phone rang when she walked past it. The caller ID showed Satsuki as the caller, so she quickly answered. "Lady Satsuki, what do you need?"

_"I need you to do something in a week's time."_

"Of course. Whatever you need, let me know."

_"Ryuko is going after her father's killer. I'll need you to run support."_

"What kind of support?"

_"Whatever support she needs. Especially if it seems like she's in trouble."_

"Will that commute my sentence?"

_"No. I'm still upset over our near break-up. It still hurts a bit, looking at her while she sleeps, knowing that she might not have been there anymore."_

"I understand."

...

Satsuki hung up her cell phone as she stepped out of the dressing room, clad in Junketsu. She walked up to Ryuko, similarly wearing Senketsu. Both ladies activated their Kamui and stepped into the ring. Ryuko drew her scissor blade as Satsuki drew Secret Sword Bakuzan. Ryuko's heart rate picked up slightly upon seeing the revealing nature of Junketsu on Satsuki's body. "Cut that out, you're feeling like a horny schoolgirl." Senketsu whispered.

"Oh, be quiet. Besides, I might just be that. I mean, she is my girlfriend." Ryuko replied, a slight nosebleed forming.

"Concentrate."

Satsuki took notice of the conversation Ryuko was having with Senketsu. "I'm doing this to force you to think, and keep focused. The better you can fight while distracted, the better the outcome of your fight can be. Now, are you ready?"

Ryuko nodded a "yes" and took a defensive stance. Satsuki charged with lightning speed, striking at Ryuko, who blocked without missing a beat. She countered by jumping backward and swiping at an angle, which Satsuki blocked. Satsuki again moved with inhuman speed and managed to get behind Ryuko, and swung horizontally. Ryuko quickly bent over backward and kicked Bakuzan up and away from her body. She snapped to and again took an attacking stance, swung her scissor blade and made contact across Satsuki's bare midriff, in the same place as the figure in her dreams had cut her upper abdomen. Upon seeing the drawn blood, Ryuko froze in shock as Satsuki came down with the pommel of her sword and hit her on the side of the face, knocking her to the floor. "Ryuko, are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" Ryuko responded, tears rolling down her face.

"Yes. This is just a cut, which will heal."

Ryuko powered down and bowed at Satsuki's feet, now openly crying. "Please, forgive me. I didn't think that would have made contact like it did."

Satsuki also powered down and picked Ryuko up to look her in the face. "I'll be okay." Satsuki said, in a calm tone. "Don't worry about it. Besides, we were training. I mean, what's the point of learning to fight if you can't take a hit?"

"B-but you-" Ryuko squeaked out, still frightened and shaking about the connection of her dreams and what had just happened. "I- I don't- I don't want my dreams to happen in real life!"

"What dreams?"

Satsuki could see the pure terror in Ryuko's eyes as she asked, and decided to let that particular question go for now. "Nevermind. You can answer that on your own time."

Ryuko stopped shaking but kept crying as she explained what happened in her dreams. Satsuki could now completely understand why the strike could have affected her so deeply. She drew Ryuko in and hugged her tightly to try and calm her as Ryuko buried her face in Satsuki's chest. "I'll help you through this, no matter what it might take." Satsuki said aloud. "Little sis, I'll do anything for you." She thought to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

A little heads up, there's a bit of fluff in this one. Enjoy :)

...

Satsuki walked Ryuko to the car outside, handed the driver a piece of paper with instructions on where to go and seated herself and a still crying Ryuko into the back of the car. Satsuki pulled Ryuko in for a close hug, her tears soaking into Satsuki's coat. "We'll get through this." Satsuki whispered to her. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"When you kissed my feet to make them heal, that helped." Ryuko started, calming down slowly. "Can you kiss me again and make me feel better?"

"Anywhere."

Ryuko pointed at her chest, near her heart. Satsuki kissed Ryuko on the lips, taking the breath from her. "I can't get in there, so I'll kiss you where I can reach."

...

The Rolls-Royce pulled into the driveway at the Mankanshoku household. The ladies exited to a warm welcome from the family, as they were enjoying their evening outside. Mako of course approached the ladies first and saw Ryuko's face, still slightly moist from the tears and slightly swollen on the side from the pommel strike. Mako signaled her father over for a closer look at the apparently injured Ryuko. "How did this happen?" Barazo asked.

"We were training, and I hit her with the pommel of my sword." Satsuki started. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Well, I can get her something for the swelling, and I can check her out to see if anything is broken."

"Mako, maybe you can help her with what is bringing the tears." Satsuki said. "You've always seemed to have a calming effect on her. I mean, you did talk her into taking me back, for which I can never thank you enough."

"Oh, it was nothing. I just think you two go together so well, it'd be a shame for you to split up." Mako replied.

Everyone headed inside to help tend to Ryuko. Barazo sat her by the kitchen table and retrieved his examination tools. He sterilized his hands and put exam gloves on before starting. He used an ophthalmoscope to check her eyes and then look in her mouth to see if there were any broken or chipped teeth, of which he couldn't see any. "You can tell we've really moved up, see he's using proper tools and techniques now?" Mataro blurted out, met by a swift knock on the head from Sukuyo.

"Hush now, Mataro. You know your father does good work." Sukuyo said.

Barazo checked the side of her face for anything other than the swelling. He handed Ryuko two aspirin and a cold pack for the pain and swelling. Ryuko and Satsuki both thanked him for his help. "I'll be sure you're properly compensated for your troubles." Satsuki told Barazo.

"That won't be necessary. We're pretty well set already thanks to you, and this was nothing serious."

"Nonsense. With my Ryuko, money is no object. Check your bank account tomorrow at about noon."

Satsuki took Ryuko's hand and walked her over to Mako, and asked her to talk with Ryuko. She went to release her hand, but Ryuko kept hold. She wanted Satsuki to go with her while they talked. Mako led the ladies back to the living room, but Ryuko asked if they could talk in her bedroom, for the sake of privacy. Satsuki and Ryuko sat on the edge of the bed while Mako closed and locked the door, then took her seat beside Ryuko. "So, what's going on?" Mako asked.

"I've had... terrible dreams, one of them I've already told you about." Ryuko started. "In another one, I fought back and was cut across my upper belly. Not long after starting our training session, I cut Satsuki..." She trailed off, starting to cry again. "In the same place. Seeing her bleed there just took everything out of me and I felt scared like I've never been before." She said, gripping Satsuki's hand tighter.

Satsuki produced a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped Ryuko's tears away. "Let it all out." Satsuki told her. "You're safe here, among friends."

"What I think is that you should just look Lady Satsuki in the eyes, looking _deeeeeeep _as you can. You'll see that she's the one you love, and there's no need to fear." Mako started. "Remember, you do have friends here, and if you win at friendship, you win at life! You have Senketsu, my family, me, and most importantly, your wonderful girlfriend Lady Satsuki!"

Mako's words did their magic, and Ryuko finally stopped crying. She looked Satsuki deep in the eyes like Mako said to, and although she could still see herself striking Satsuki, she didn't feel the deep pit of fear that she felt before. As the thoughts of conflict faded, they were replaced with warm feelings of love. She closed her eyes and pulled her Lady in for a kiss. Mako got up from her place and threw her hands up in celebration. "SEE? Friendship and love are the best!" She squealed. "I'll let you two catch up. Just don't mess up the room too much please!" Mako said as she left, running into her family waiting outside her bedroom door. "Let them have their privacy. They need it."

The kissing again turned more heavy, and Satsuki's hands started wandering again. Her left hand went up under the right side of Ryuko's shirt (or Senketsu's upper jaw) and found its mark, which brought Ryuko to lay back on Mako's bed. Satsuki followed her and mounted her, still kissing while her hand kept hold of her breast. She slipped Ryuko's shirt up and off, again revealing her bust. She started to kiss lower, but stopped briefly. She threw a knife at the slightly cracked door, which passed through the small opening. The knife shaved a portion of hair from Mataro's head before embedding itself on the wall behind him, the shock of the knife being thrown at him making him fall back. Sukuyo pulled him away from the door as she closed it. "Sorry about that, he won't do it again." Sukuyo said.

Satsuki continued kissing down Ryuko's upper body, stopping at her breasts. "I believe you wanted me to kiss you and make you feel better? Well, now I can."

Satsuki brought herself down between Ryuko's breasts and kissed her where she had pointed to earlier. Ryuko felt a wave of relief wash over her, as though the kiss did in fact, help the way her heart felt. Satsuki came back up and started kissing Ryuko on the lips again, this time keeping her left hand under her body. Her right hand moved down below Ryuko's waistline, slipping between her underwear and her body. Her hand reached its destination and she started moving her fingers around on Ryuko's sensitive area, getting her to bring her hips up as much as she could. Soon, her index finger made its way inside of Ryuko's womanhood, only serving to make her push against her Lady's hand even more. "Please, please keep going." Ryuko managed to get out while gripped with the pleasure she was feeling.

"Hold on a moment." Satsuki responded, removing her coat and placing it under Ryuko's bottom. "It's naughty enough that we're doing this in someone else's bed, the least we can do is not leave a mess."

"But your coat-"

"Will get cleaned." Satsuki said quickly, resuming their session.

Satsuki kept moving her finger around inside, making Ryuko buck up and arch her back to keep getting the feeling she wanted. She did her best to keep her moans quiet, although she knew someone was listening and probably heard her. Satsuki worked her middle finger in as well, only causing Ryuko to squeeze even tighter down below. The session continued until Ryuko couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't hold it any longer, she felt herself release from her private area. Satsuki removed herself from her girlfriend's spot and put her top back on her. She took her coat and slung it up on her right shoulder, then picked up Ryuko and carried her out of the room. "Thank you for all of your help." Satsuki said, as she bowed to the Mankanshokus.

After leaving the house, Ryuko reached up to kiss her Lady on the cheek. "Thanks. I feel so much better now. I think your kiss did the trick."

"Anytime you need it, let me know."

...

Mako started to walk into her room, but stopped herself, thinking of what she may find. "Oh boy, I sure hope things aren't too bad." She said to herself.

She opened the door to find the bed, only slightly disturbed, virtually no signs of what had just taken place moments before.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is work of fanfiction.

...

Ryuko's eagerness to get back out and train was evident. Even in her dreams that night, she could see herself striking with immense force at her target, the figure with the unknown face. Any strikes she missed, either hit the ground with enough force to leave a crater, or any that hit a nearby structure would destabilize the structure until it crashed to the ground. Satsuki was awakened by Ryuko's "dream fighting", moving around as if she were striking out. She also started mumbling in her sleep. "Just stand still, bastard." Ryuko mumbled. "Kill you. No more..."

Satsuki pulled Ryuko in close and took advantage of the moment to snag a kiss. After Satsuki let her go, she could hear her mumbling something else. "Love my... Satsuki. Don't touch her. She's mine."

After the kiss, Ryuko started to calm down and didn't punch out quite so much. Satsuki pulled her in tight again. "You'll get stronger. I'll bet my life on it." Satsuki whispered in her ear, before drifting back off to sleep.

...

As Satsuki had said the night before, Barazo was out on the town around 1:00 in the afternoon, and he decided to check his bank account. He went to the ATM, swiped his card and entered his PIN number. He checked savings first, and was expecting there to be maybe a couple thousand yen, as he always kept a certain amount in savings. he saw the amount of ¥1,253,220, and could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. He looked at his checking account, again expecting to maybe find a few thousand yen. Instead, he found ¥752,700. Seeing these huge numbers almost made him faint. "All of this for a cold pack and some aspirin?" He said in disbelief. "I guess money really isn't an object between them."

...

After lunch at a nice restaurant, Satsuki took Ryuko back to the training facility. Dressed in their respective kamui, the ladies again stepped into the ring. They both activated their kamui and drew their swords, ready to attack. "Are you ready?" Satsuki asked.

"Yes. I want to get stronger, faster and smarter." Ryuko responded. "Guess I couldn't have a better training partner in that case."

"Let me know if you want to stop again. And don't worry about hurting me, I know the scissor blade was designed to slice through life fibers. Besides, we can always go back to Mister Mankanshoku for medical assistance."

"Won't be hard to find me," Barazo spoke up from beside the ring, his bag and medical supplies beside him. "I'll be right here if you need me."

Ryuko and Satsuki took their stances and readied for battle. Ryuko noticed that the slash on Satsuki's upper abdomen was healed, and she started to think about it. "Ryuko, don't spend too much time thinking about your girlfriend's body." Senketsu whispered. "You're here to train, remember?"

"I know. I'm working on it."

Ryuko made the first move, darting toward Satsuki with incredible speed. She attempted to thrust straight into Satsuki's midsection, but she parried the strike as she side stepped. Ryuko hurriedly regained her footing and held her blade in a defensive pose, anticipating the counterattack. Satsuki swung horizontally, right into Ryuko's waiting blade. The sound of the blades clashing together put off a sort of concussive effect, causing the windows in the building to bow out slightly, but not enough to break them. They also left a ringing in everyone else's ears.

Ryuko stood up to attack once more, this time reaching her left hand out to grab at Satsuki's hand, in an attempt to restrict the movement of her sword hand. Her right hand swung wide with her sword, which Satsuki could see coming a mile away. She jumped into the air and when she came down, landed on Ryuko's blade, knocking it to the floor, which also tripped her up as she let go of the sword. Satsuki pulled Ryuko up so that her face was in between her breasts. Ryuko stepped back, a nosebleed very clearly showing. Satsuki lowered her sword so it was almost touching Ryuko's face. "You should never let your weapon go." She said.

"Sorry." Ryuko responded. "But what about you? That wasn't fair, using your hot body to throw me off like that."

"Haven't you ever heard?" Satsuki began, as she picked up the scissor blade and handed it back to Ryuko. "All's fair in love and war."

"That's true. It's still kinda difficult, with your beauty distracting me. I'll get better about it."

Satsuki stormed forward, swiping straight down. Ryuko copied Satsuki's earlier move and side stepped to avoid the attack. She saw an opening, and she swung horizontally, but stopped, as she saw that her sword would cut Satsuki in the same place. She jumped back and held her sword in a defensive stance again, but her stance soon faded and she lowered her sword. She looked down at the floor, which prompted a response from her Lady. "What's wrong?" Satsuki began. "Still thinking about cutting me? As I said, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Even if not, Mister Mankanshoku is right there."

"I know. I need to get stronger. I just don't want to hurt you, is all."

"Ryuko, we're at this place to train you to fight, and I readily expect and accept any injuries I might sustain in the sake of helping you."

Ryuko continued looking at the floor. "I've got to get better. I'll never get to be good enough if I can't get past this point."

Satsuki walked up to Ryuko and put a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever you need, I'll give it to you."

Ryuko pulled Satsuki down into a long kiss, which took her by surprise a bit. "That's what I needed." Ryuko said as she released Satsuki.

She hooked her foot behind Satsuki's leg and pulled inward to disrupt her balance as she brought her blade up to swing in a backhand motion. Satsuki pushed herself back, Ryuko's blade just barely missing her as she backflipped and landed. "I see you're improving." Satsuki told her.

"All's fair in love and war, right?" Ryuko responded, as the ladies shared a brief chuckle.

...

Off in the distance sat Tsumugu Kinagase, a member of the special forces group "Nudist Beach". He was behind the high powered scope of his modified Type 85/YW 306 23mm AAA gun, steadily watching the events going on in the training facility through the windows. Although he was just over a mile away from the facility, he was very much so within range to fire at any moment. "It looks like... just training." He said through his bluetooth headset. "I'm seeing the windows vibrating from the impact of their blades coming together."

_"I'm not surprised, I mean, Ryuko fighting her father's killer is all that's been on her mind as of late." _Said Aikuro Mikisugi on the other end.

"You don't think she poses a threat right now?"

_"Not necessarily, but do please keep an eye on her."_

"Will do. If I see anything out of the ordinary, I'll make sure you hear it."

...

The training session concluded, and with some fresh cuts and bruises, the two ladies powered down and walked over to Barazo to get checked out for any serious injuries, of which he found none. "Thanks for looking at us, Mister Mankanshoku." Satsuki said. "You'll be compensated again for your troubles."

"That won't be necessary, Lady Satsuki. All I did was look to see if you were hurt, nothing major." He responded.

"Nonsense. A clean bill of health is important. Check your account again tomorrow, same time."

Satsuki and Ryuko powered down and started heading to the showers. Satsuki sent Ryuko ahead as she heard her phone ringing. "Yes?"

_"I'm back at the academy." _Inumuta started. _"I've got a ton of useful information for you and your girlfriend."_

"Good. Did you run into any problems?"

_"None that i didn't anticipate, nor any I couldn't handle."_

"Excellent. I chose right in sending you."

_"Think nothing of it. I've got backup copies of everything that I'll bring in tomorrow, as well as copies that I'll leave in your office's mailbox, just to be sure you get them."_

"Thanks. And Inumuta?"

_"Yes, milady?"_

"If you'll be willing to escort Ryuko on her mission, I'll reward you handsomely. As in blank check handsomely."

...

Satsuki walked into the showers to find Ryuko, who had stripped down to her underwear and placed towels by the shower stall. "If you don't mind my asking, who was that?"

"It was Inumuta. He's back with an abundance of information that'll help you."

"Hm, okay. Wanna shower with me?"

"I'd like that."

Satsuki and Ryuko both disrobed completely and stepped into the shower stall. They helped clean each other up, especially in the hard to reach areas. At one point, they locked eyes and Satsuki pressed herself against Ryuko, pinning her between herself and the wall of the shower. "I can't wait to give you your surprise." Satsuki told her.

"For now, I'll take another kiss."

Satsuki obliged and started kissing her girlfriend passionately, still pushing against her with her own body, the hot water of the shower still raining down on them.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Satsuki called her elite 4 into her office for an important meeting. As Jakuzure was at the end of her suspension, she was brought in as well. Everyone took their seats on the opposite side of Satsuki's desk, awaiting her instructions. She nodded at Inumuta, signaling him to show everyone the data he had gathered in order to formulate a plan for Ryuko's mission. He laid several folders, discs and flash drives on the desk, packed with information.

"I was as thorough as could be in my research." Inumuta began. "Apparently, we only need to wait a little while, maybe a few days and her target will come to us."

"Excellent. She'll walk right into Ryuko's hands." Satsuki responded. "What else do you have?"

"We have it on good authority that she likes to toy with her enemies, enraging them so that they may not fight effectively."

"I see. Gamagori?" Satsuki began.

"Yes, milady?" Gamagori replied.

"I'll need you to teach Ryuko to restrain herself. Teach her to keep her temper under control, and show her how to better defend herself. Begin after our meeting."

"Of course, milady."

Satsuki looked at the files in one of the folders and looked at Sanageyama. "I'll need you to work with Inumuta, figure out a way that the two of you can coordinate your attacks as well as Ryuko's."

Inumuta produced a set of bluetooth headsets from his pocket. "We can use these." He started. "I got these from the JSDF military supply, they're EMP resistant, and since they use a special type of communication system, they cannot be jammed like normal radio comms devices."

Satsuki finally turned and looked at Jakuzure. "After your apology, you may begin training as well."

"Of course, Lady Satsuki" She replied.

"All of you will receive a new 3 star uniform, with new specs to aid her. Iori is hard at work developing them, weeding out potential cracks and faults in the armor as we speak. They will be ready by day's end."

As the meeting progressed, more and more details were hashed out and combed over. Everyone received their own copies of the information and each others' role, so as to work together efficiently. As things wound down, Satsuki addressed everyone before ending the meeting. "I'm not sure how many of you know this, but it isn't just love or lust, as to why I'm going to such lengths and expenses to help Ryuko. I do indeed love her, and would do anything for her." Satsuki stated, closing her eyes before continuing. "I don't know your opinions on the subject, but she is my... younger sister. If you have a problem with it, at least help her on her mission before leaving. I will pay any price for her happiness, and that extends to all of you."

Everyone sat in silence, at first not sure what to make of Satsuki's reveal. They had known since Inumuta had told them, but since she was now the one disclosing it in such a way, they were certain it must really mean something. "I don't really have a problem with it," Jakuzure began. "What you do behind closed doors is your business. Or, i suppose anywhere at the academy, since it is yours."

"I had the feeling there was something else to this," Sanageyama started. "But if it makes the two of you happy, I don't see what the problem is. No pun intended."

"I would never do it myself, but if you really love each other, I'm fine with it." Inumuta said.

"If you're both knowing and consenting, there is no issue." Gamagori said. "Besides, this academy is on an Allodial land title. Since you own the rights to the academy and the land it rests on, you are the creator of any rules, which I will gladly enforce."

Satsuki cracked a smile and ended the meeting.

...

Barazo was again out on the town around lunch time, and he stopped to check his accounts again. He wasn't sure what he would get for his examination and bandaging at the training facility. His new checking account balance was ¥ 4,070,552 and his new savings balance was ¥ 3,102,009. He again almost fainted at seeing the big numbers in his account.

...

Ryuko was in the home gym, exercising to the song "King Me" by the American Metal band Lamb of God when Satsuki returned home. When Satsuki found her, she was using the pull-up bar, with 12 kg (about 26.5 lbs) weights around each ankle. She dropped down and walked to her Lady when she noticed she was there. "I'm sorry, but I'm a little sweaty from my workout." Ryuko said.

"No matter." Satsuki said, then pulled Ryuko in for a hug and a kiss. "Your workout is doing well, I see you've got a bit of a 6 pack forming here." She said, running her finger down Ryuko's abdomen, drawing a light chuckle as she reached her belly button.

"In a little while, I'm taking you to the training arena." Satsuki started. "There, you'll meet with Gamagori. He's going to help you train. I also have the information you requested, as well as a battle plan and how everyone will assist you." She said, as she handed her a large dossier with the files and information.

Ryuko's face lit up with joy from getting another step closer to her mission's end. "My god, it's finally coming together. I can't thank you enough for this, Satsuki."

"One thing you'll need to be vigilant about is controlling your temper. Not to say you have a huge problem with it, but your target loves to mess with their opponents, getting them mad and making them unable to fight at their best."

"Okay. So, who is my target?"

"A girl, the Grand Couturier of the Revocs Corporation. She goes by the name Nui Harime. Everything you need to know about how to defeat her is in this dossier. Everything, including strengths, weaknesses, weapon choice, battle style and even her arrival time, as she apparently is coming here."

"Thank you, Lady Satsuki. I am forever in your debt for this." Ryuko said, as she went to her knees in front of Satsuki and bowed to her.

Satsuki picked her up to look her in the eye. "You are my whole world, Ryuko. You mean more to me than my bottomless bank accounts, my academy and everything else. You have given yourself to me in mind and body, which is worth more to me than I can even form words to convey." She said, a tear of joy forming in her eye as a light smile formed.

"You're doing me a great service by going through what you are and spending so much just to help me." Ryuko said, as she took a step forward.

"It's all worth it for you. And don't forget, I have something for you when your mission is done. Now come, let us clean up so we can go start your training with Gamagori." Satsuki said, as she took Ryuko's left hand and took her to the shower.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Ryuko opened the Dossier Satsuki had given her the day before, and started looking over the files it contained. She was looking over everything, so as not to waste any of the valuable information. She opened the second folder and saw pictures of Nui Harime, which made her think. "Hmm, the figure does seem to be like the one I saw fleeing the scene." She said. "What's with the eyepatch?"

"She lost her eye in a short battle with your father." Satsuki answered. "So, she certainly didn't take him without a fight."

"That's my dad. He wouldn't just sit there and take it."

"Neither will you, apparently." Satsuki continued. "Not one of your enemies had an easy fight."

"You're the only one I'll readily submit to."

Satsuki looked at her watch and signaled her driver outside. "It's time, let's head out."

...

The Rolls-Royce pulled into the parking lot of the training arena, and parked near a 1969 Chevrolet Corvette, with a sizable supercharger jutting up out of the hood, a badge saying "427 Stroker" on the door, large Mickey Thompson ET Street racing tires on the rear wheels and big bore exhaust sticking out of the rear of the car. "Let me take a wild guess who's driving that car..." Ryuko said to Satsuki.

"Gamagori prefers American Muscle Cars." She responded. "He says his reasons are wanting something that isn't weak or slow, and all of his cars, the Oldsmobiles, the Chevrolets and the Grand National- although not really a muscle car- fit the bill perfectly. This car would almost peel back the doors on the Rolls-Royce in a race."

The ladies entered the training facility, finding Gamagori waiting ringside with Mako. Satsuki signaled him into the ring. She gave Ryuko a kiss for good luck and took her seat next to Mako. Gamagori stood across the ring from Ryuko and activated his 3 star Goku Uniform, Shackle Regalia. Ryuko activated Kamui Senketsu, and readied her Scissor blade. She stood at the ready for a moment, and started to become irritated at Gamagori not doing anything. "What the hell is this? Aren't we supposed to be training?" She shouted.

"This isn't fight training. This is training to control your temper, which it seems you may need anyway." He said, trying to make her angrier.

Ryuko shot forward and struck as hard as she could, but didn't leave a scratch. She swung her sword again, and again noticed no damage. She did notice the Goku Uniform was starting to expand with the strikes. Unaware that she was only empowering the Shackle Regalia, she struck again and again, noticing the changes in the uniform with each strike, constantly becoming angrier. "Ryuko, you're here to control your anger, not beat him." Senketsu whispered.

"I know that, but I just feel like-" She started, but was interrupted.

Satsuki stood up and yelled. "Ryuko, if his Shackle Regalia releases, you lose this round. Your objective is to stay calm, not defeat your opponent. Besides, look what your anger has done so far."

Ryuko jumped back and took a few deep breaths, and Mako stood up to cheer her on, which further calmed her down. "Whew. Okay, I see. Getting mad won't win the fight." Ryuko said. "Gotta think this out a little better."

"I think you're starting to get it, Matoi." Gamagori said. "My Goku Uniform is essentially indestructible, even by your Scissor blade, which is why I was chosen for this training."

Gamagori made the cloth strips of his uniform come apart and start to form whips, which started striking at Ryuko. The whips started to irritate her even further, as there were too many for her to block with her sword. "Gotta stay calm, but I'm thinking too much about staying calm to be any good in a fight."

"Try not thinking at all," Satsuki started. "Try fighting a little more by instinct and less by thought."

Ryuko started to blank her mind to a degree, to try and relax while fighting. With a fairly blank expression, she charged forward, managing to get behind Gamagori, striking fast and wide, which finally brought his uniform to release. Ryuko stood there, looking at his uniform with a look of forlorn about her. He turned around to face her and powered down. "How does this make you feel, Matoi?" He asked.

"Well, I feel less than enthused that I lost, but training isn't all about winning." She replied, again taking an attacking stance. "Ready for round two?"

"You've won this round, Ryuko." Satsuki spoke up.

"But his uniform released. I thought that meant I lost."

"No, that was a test." Gamagori barked. "If you had been angry after my uniform released, it would have been considered a loss."

...

Tsumugu Kinagase once again was at his perch, about 1 1/2 miles from the training facility, this time watching through another high powered scope mounted to a modified Type 96 25mm AT Autocannon, well within range of the building. "Looks like, just... more training, but they have a three star training her." He said over his bluetooth headset.

_"There must be some other purpose if Kiryuin herself isn't the one training her." _Mikisugi said on the other end.

"It doesn't look like they're really fighting, Matoi would usually be all over this guy by now. Maybe it's strategy training or something."

_"Who's she training with?"_

"Looks like... a Gamagori, Ira. He's definitely powerful enough to make a good trainer for her."

_"Hmm, you say she isn't striking at him like she normally would?"_

"Yes. She looks like she's planning her moves, and trying to avoid attacking him, mostly staying on defense."

_"How does she look? Her expression, I mean."_

"Looks like she's keeping her cool, maintaining a smile."

_"That's it. She's training to keep her anger under control. He's trying to get her pissed off, and she's staying calm."_

"Still think she doesn't pose a threat?"

_"No, she doesn't. As long as she can keep her anger in check, this is a good thing. Don't go shooting that tank killer needlessly."_

"I'm just using it for the scope."

_"If my information is accurate, what she's doing will actually help us."_

"Okay. I'll keep you posted."

...

After another successful traning session, Ryuko went to Satsuki and hugged her. "Thanks for everything you're doing, Satsuki. This is really helping me."

"Anything for you, sis." Satsuki said, stopping as she noticed her slip up.

"What do you mean, sis?" Ryuko asked, puzzled.

"You know, it's an American slang term." Satsuki responded, trying to cover up her slight mistake. "Like saying 'brother from another mother' or 'sister from another mister', or something to that effect. I've been studying American culture alot recently."

"Oh, okay." Ryuko said, resuming her hug.

Mako danced around as usual. "Hooray for love! Friendship and love!" She squealed as she jumped up and down, bumping into Gamagori.

Gamagori looked down towards Mako with a slight glare. "Watch out, it's rude to bump into others like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you going to discipline me? Maybe with those whips?! Haha!"

"No, not in particular." Gamagori responded, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "Just... don't do it again, please."

...

Ryuko and Satsuki arrived at home some time later, stopping in the kitchen for a light snack before cleaning up for the day. Ryuko opened the refrigerator and leaned down to look for something. Satsuki took notice. "Ryuko, have I ever told you that you have a cute butt?"

"Um, you may have mentioned it before." Ryuko answered, blushing. "You like what you see?"

"Indeed." Satsuki said, as she walked up to Ryuko.

Satsuki grabbed Ryuko by the hips and pulled her back slightly while she was still bent over, to hold her in a somewhat submissive fashion, the whole time, Ryuko could feel her entire face turning a bright shade of red. "I guess... it doesn't get much more submissive than this, does it?"

"It can, but I just wanted to get up close and personal with this magnificent posterior."

Senketsu took notice of Ryuko's mood. "I can see where this is going." Senketsu whispered.

"Oh, shut it, Senketsu. I happen to like doing things of an intimate nature with her."

...

After their snack, the ladies made their way to the master bathroom to clean up. Satsuki disrobed with Ryuko, then she started the shower. They stepped in and cleaned each other, and Ryuko noticed an amorous look on Satsuki's face. Satsuki leaned up against the back wall of the shower and pulled Ryuko in close to her. "I want you... to do something."

"Anything."

Satsuki pointed down, and Ryuko went down on her knees in front of her. Satsuki nudged Ryuko's head into her private area, and she knew what to do. She started kissing her Lady in her lady parts, followed by gently licking her. She kept going, feeling Satsuki grinding into her face. She grabbed Ryuko's head and pulled her against herself, amplifying the pleasure. She moaned rather quietly, but Ryuko still knew she was doing something right. Eventually, Satsuki reached climax and released herself on Ryuko. She pulled her up by the shoulders to meet her face-to-face again. "You really know how to make me feel good."

"Well, I don't think I was all that good. That was my first time giving it to anyone." Ryuko said.

"You did an amazing job for your first time."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

This was done on my phone, plus it's a special chapter, so it may not be the same length as the others.

...

"According to the papers, she's coming here tomorrow." Ryuko said to Satsuki. "I can see what's coming. I know my fight won't be easy, but you've certainly made it at least possible."

"There isn't anything in the world I wouldn't do for you, Ryuko." Satsuki replied. "But remember, I've got something waiting for you after you've dealt with her."

"I can't wait."

The two ladies headed to the larger, open air training site on the main courtyard of the academy. When they arrived, they found the elite four waiting, clad in their new three star uniforms. They didn't appear to be so different when inactive, but Satsuki assured everyone that they were new and greatly improved. "One last day of training before taking on your target proper." Satsuki started. "Everyone will demonstrate their basic abilities with their new uniforms, and you will be using the headsets today, to get used to communicating on the fly."

"I apologize if this seems out of place, milady, and I am indeed thankful, but why is so much going into one fight? I mean, she's strong, but she's still only one person." Ryuko asked.

"I see your point, but I assure you, she is dangerous enough to warrant this. I've even sent for assistance from some... Friends. All part of the plan."

...

Kinagase handed Mikisugi a large weapon case with his Type 96 25mm AT autocannon inside. "I'm pretty sure that'll get destroyed, so I've taken the scope off of it."

"What makes you so certain that'll happen?" Mikisugi asked.

"Come on, with Harime coming here and Ryuko fighting her? There's alot of shit that'll be destroyed in the process. Especially with the high explosive adhesive rounds I've given you for it. Be careful though, those are proximity burst rounds. They'll detonate when they're close to the target for better coverage. They also need to go a certain distance from the barrel before the fuse will arm."

Mikisugi picked up the case and the ammunition box and placed them in the back of his car. "What will you be using? That little thing by your motorcycle?"

Kinagase chuckled slightly as he picked up his smaller rifle. "Knights Armament M110 rifle, 7.62x51mm NATO rounds. Used by the United States military. Accurate and powerful, especially with the armor piercing rounds she asked for."

...

Everyone, including Ryuko was demonstrating their abilities in the courtyard, striking at mannequins and dummy targets. Ryuko was showing off her speed by slicing through her dummy targets, with a moments delay before they would fall apart. She was also showcasing her much more cool demeanor by not yelling out at her targets, except in excitement. She started to wind down, wanting to be rested for the next days battle. Satsuki walked up to her as she powered down and gave her a kiss. "How are you feeling, Ryuko?" She asked.

"Wonderful. Staying calm is doing wonders. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited about your surprise."

"Here's a little something else for you." Satsuki said, reaching down below Ryuko's skirt and pinching her bottom, making her giggle.

"Oh stop. Not in front of everyone." Ryuko responded, again blushing.

...

Ryuko looked toward the entrance and saw Mako, smiling and waving as she walked up. Her movements looked to be a little off, though not strange for her. Her movements were somewhat jerky and unusual, not like her free flowing normal. "Ryuko, please get away from me." She said, in a nervous tone.

"Mako, what's wrong? You never tell me anything like that."

"For your safety." Mako continued, more nervous. "I'm not exactly... Acting out my own free will here!"

"What, is someone forcing you to act like this? Who is it?" Ryuko asked, noticing fine threads hanging down on her friend.

Mako managed to move her hand and her finger pointed up. Ryuko looked up and saw Nui Harime, with the threads attached to her fingertips as she controlled Mako like a ventriloquists puppet. "Hi there." Nui said with a smile. "I'm here to see a girl about a kamui. Know anyone like that?"


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Satsuki narrowed her eyes at the sight of the Grand Couturier on her grounds. "Ryuko, be careful!" She shouted.

Ryuko activated Kamui Senketsu and swung her scissor blade to cut the fine threads that were holding Mako. The blade cut the threads with ease and Mako fell free. "Get out of here. It's about to get nasty." Ryuko told her.

Mako hugged Ryuko and thanked her, then ran away from the courtyard. Satsuki activated Kamui Junketsu and walked over to Ryuko's side. Nui jumped down from her perch and landed just a few feet away from the ladies. Ryuko took an attacking stance and took a deep breath before swinging her blade as hard as she could. Nui put up her parasol and blocked her blade as if it were nothing. "Oh, you must be Ryuko. I had a feeling you'd try something like that." Nui said with a smile.

"Oh shut up, you bitch. I don't know why you're here, but you won't be leaving alive." Ryuko hissed.

"Keep calm, Ryuko. Don't let her get under your skin." Gamagori told her.

Ryuko continued mercilessly striking at Nui, her blows were falling short of their marks and having no effect when hitting the parasol. Satsuki signaled the elite four to engage Nui. Inumuta activated his Probe Regalia MK II, Jakuzure activated her Symphony Regalia MK II, Gamagori activated his Shackle Regalia MK II and Sanageyama activated his blade regalia MK III. They took their positions as they read in their plans. Jakuzure started attacking first, warning Ryuko and Satsuki to jump back. She fired her large flute shaped missiles at Nui. They detonated with great force, breaking up the ground in a portion of the courtyard. She highly doubted the missiles inflicted any serious damage, but that wasn't totally her aim.  
Nui danced around the courtyard, making her way towards Ryuko, who slashed straight down. Nui again blocked the strike with a smile. "Didn't your sister tell you? I won't be a pushover!" Nui said, still smiling.

"What do you mean, sister? Satsuki said..." Ryuko trailed off, thinking about what Satsuki said at the end of training. "She called me sis..."

"Silly girl, you must really be the only one who doesn't know." Nui chuckled.

"QUIT TRYING TO MESS WITH ME!" Ryuko snapped at her. "There's no way she could be my sister!"

Nui kept her focus on Ryuko while she was teasing her. "Oh well, it's legal here."

Satsuki shot forward at Nui, striking from her left side, as it was the side she had lost an eye. She struck with a powerful thrust, which Nui parried to the ground, followed by raising her parasol to hit Satsuki with it. While she was able to recover and block, Gamagori landed in between Satsuki and her attacker. The parasol struck his regalia with little effect. "Aww, why do you have to ruin my fun?" Nui asked.

"I am Lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield. You won't get through me." He growled as he brought down his fist, crashing into the spot Nui once stood at.

"Blah, blah blah. You really need to lighten up." Nui teased him as she jumped around.

She finally stopped on an empty patch of ground and stopped. She looked up and saw a flash of light from above. She saw someone she didn't recognize with a large weapon aimed at her. Mikisugi pulled the trigger when he saw he'd been noticed. The autocannon fired 3 shells at Nui, which detonated in the air near her. The adhesive spread all over her, but didn't stick. She brushed off her shoulders and giggled. "Foolish old man. Simple glues and epoxies won't work on me."

"Works on me, dammit!" Inumuta griped from behind her as his suit de-cloaked and he became visible again, unable to move.

Sanageyama seemed to appear out of thin air, poised to strike. Nui reached into his armor and pulled out a lone thread with her fingernail, which stopped him in his tracks. She yanked outward, snapping it, which caused his armor to fly apart, leaving him naked.

Ryuko took advantage of Nui not paying much attention to her to slash at her again. Her attack was again parried with the seemingly indestructible parasol. Mikisugi started to think about how to use the anti tank gun and adhesive rounds another way. "Ryuko! Catch!" He yelled down at her as he tossed the weapon down to her.

She stowed her blade and caught the weapon, not entirely sure what to do with it. "Okay, but I just saw that it didn't work on her." She responded.

"That's her. Try her weapon." He said.

Ryuko raised the large weapon and aimed at Nui, on her right side where the parasol was. She held the trigger down, firing 4 of the remaining 7 rounds at her. The adhesive was thick in the air, but started to settle on her parasol. She dropped it, looking frustrated. "Oh, poo. Now I can't use it anymore. Meanie." Nui huffed.

Ryuko cracked a smile at Nui and her misfortune. She again raised the weapon and aimed at her. Nui jumped up and landed on the barrel of the gun, causing the rounds to leave the barrel low. The first round hit the ground and went into the air, exploding near Jakuzure. The adhesive made her lose her balance and crash into the ground. "Dammit, Ryuko! I'm on your side, remember?" She yelled out in anger. The other rounds burst harmlessly in the air.

Now slightly angered by her shots missing their intended target, Ryuko swung the gun itself at Nui. She blocked it with her hand and knocked it out of Ryuko's hand, bending the barrel with the force of her hitting it. Ryuko took her scissor blade out once more and readied herself for a strike against Nui. Satsuki rejoined her in her own stance. She was waiting for Ryuko to strike before she did. "Ready when you are." Satsuki told her.

Before her attack she lowered her blade. "Answer me something." Ryuko started. "Are we really... Related?"

"Now isn't the time, Ryuko."

"Yes, it is. I'd rather you be honest with me."

Satsuki also lowered her blade. "Yes. We are sisters. Right now, we have more important things to worry about."

Ryuko looked at the ground, confused. "So, I... Gave myself... To my..."

"Yes, your sister. I was planning on telling you eventually."

"Was that the surprise? ' Hey, congrats on avenging your father. You've also been getting it on with your sister.'"

"No, it was something else. I've actually got it with me. HERE in my POCKET." Satsuki said, into her headset.

"Wow, so much drama! Should I leave you two alone to figure things out?" Nui teased.

"Ryuko, I want to make it work. I'll do anything you want for a change. What will it take?"

"I don't know. I find out the woman in my life is my sister, that's not exactly something easy to get past. I feel like I could die. But if you'll try, I guess it's too late for a few things."

Ryuko took a step toward Satsuki and took her hand. Satsuki brought her hand up and kissed it. "I love you, Ryuko."

"I... Love you too, Satsuki."

The ladies let each other go and took their stances across from Nui again. "NOW!" Satsuki yelled into her headset.

As Ryuko went to leap forward, she saw Satsuki getting thrown forward while blood sprayed from her chest, as if she had been shot. After she hit the ground, a ballistic crack and then shot from a rifle in the distance was heard. Ryuko dropped her blade as she ran over to Satsuki, crying uncontrollably. She fell to her knees by her side and picked her up. Satsuki coughed, spitting up blood. "Oh god, no. I don't care about anything else right now. Please, please be okay." Ryuko pleaded.

"That doesn't look too good. Maybe her revealing should have waited." Nui said.

"Ryuko, just finish your mission." Satsuki told her, weakly.

Ryuko slowly stopped crying as she gently laid Satsuki down. "Please, don't die. Please. I'll grovel at your feet constantly, much more than I do now."

"I wonder if she'll make it. Oh well, could have happened to anyone. Glad it wasn't me!" Nui chuckled.

Senketsu could feel Ryuko's blood boiling and steaming. "This is a traumatic event, but remember your training. It'll be wasted-" Senketsu started, but was interrupted.

"The woman I'm in love with is laying here, bleeding. I can only think you were somehow involved. I was going to just kill you, but now,I think I'll torture you to death." Ryuko said, gritting her teeth.

"Ryuko, calm down. Your blood is boiling. I'll lose control of you don't-"


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

A little heads up, there is a bit of gore in this one.

...

Ryuko's rage had reached a tipping point. Her blood sprayed out of the vented sections on Senketsu, flooding the immediate area. Senketsu stripped off of her body and morphed into a huge beast, which swallowed her whole. When re-formed, Senketsu and Ryuko looked like a twisted, inhuman monster that did not resemble the previous form. As Ryuko staggered forward, everyone looked on in shock.

"Oh, my. I guess you really do love your sis." Nui teased as she danced around. "You should've listened when they said to stay calm."

Nui's taunting only served to enrage the strange creature before her. Ryuko blindly swung at Nui, grabbing large chunks of soil from the ground, devoid of her target. She stomped around, chasing after Nui. Gamagori went to Satsuki's side to render assistance. "You know how I feel about you being harmed, milady." He said to her.

Satsuki lifted herself to a reclined position. "I know *cough* but this is all for her." She said, still spitting up some blood. "Besides, Kinagase is a skilled shooter. I know he didn't hit anything other than what I asked."

"B-but, milady-" Gamagori started, but was interrupted.

"Silence. If he really wanted me dead, I would have been shot somewhere that would've killed me instantly. And he used armor piercing rounds, for better penetration with less overall damage."

"Very well, milady. I respect your decisions."

"I've also called Mako and her father here. I'll receive medical attention in enough time, and Mako can bring her back down."

...

The blood soaked, seemingly mutant creature that was once Ryuko continued to chase after Nui. When Nui was distracted by the Mankanshokus entering the courtyard, Ryuko grabbed a hold of her left arm and ripped it off. Nui screamed in agony as Ryuko tossed the arm away. "YOU FREAKING PSYCHO!" Nui yelled at her. "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?"

Knowing that she was now on the losing end of the battle, Nui jumped up out of reach, trying to keep pressure on the bloody remains that were once a part of her shoulder. "I'll be back, you evil BITCH!" She shouted, as she ran away.

Satsuki stood up and approached Ryuko. She didn't expect her to respond, but attempted anyway. "Ryuko, listen to me. Your blood loss at this point is critical. If you don't calm down, you'll die."

The creature before her merely recognized her presence, but did not take her advice. Ryuko hissed, grumbling something in an unknown language.

Mako ran up to Satsuki and stopped. "Beg pardon, Lady Satsuki, but where is Ryuko? My dad came here to help you and her."

Satsuki pointed at the abomination before her. "That's her. I certainly hope you can do something to help her. Otherwise... I... really don't *cough* want to go that way."

Mako started running up to Ryuko, calling her name repeatedly. The whole time she was running, she was thinking of all of their happy times they'd spent together and was starting to worry. She finally reached her, tears rolling down her face. She grabbed her in a hug, the steam hissing from her skin as she made contact. "Ryuko, you've got to calm down." Mako started, as Ryuko pushed her off, but she took hold in another hug. "You'll get what you want, but what will it do to everyone if you die?"

Ryuko kept trying to push Mako off of her, showing that she had retained some of her humanity. "Good. she's not lost after all." Satsuki said, as Barazo started to clean her up for bandaging.

"Everyone wants you to stay alive. Think of all your friends, think of Senketsu, think of your girlfriend, Lady Satsuki! What will we do without you?" Mako continued, holding tight enough to not be pushed off. Remember that stupid fight club we had? Remember our fight and how it turned me around after you knocked some sense into me? Now, I need to knock some sense into you!" She said, striking Ryuko with an uppercut, after which she could hear bones and joints crackling.

Ryuko's body started to reduce in size as large bursts of steam shot out of Senketsu. She returned to her normal size and fell down. After a moment, she opened her eyes to see Satsuki and Mako standing near her. Mako jumped up with joy at seeing her friend was still alive. Ryuko tried to rush to Satsuki, but fell down again due to the massive blood loss. "Satsuki, please... tell me you're okay." She said groggily, starting to cry. "Please, tell me you'll be okay."

"I'll be fine. Mister Mankanshoku has given me first aid, which will give me enough time to get to a hospital. You need to go as well, after what you just went through."

"I'm... so sorry..." Ryuko continued, pulling herself to Satsuki's feet. "I just saw you get hurt, and Nui was here... I ... I can't-"

Satsuki knelt down and pulled Ryuko in for a hug. "You'll get another chance. Don't worry. I'll be okay, and so will you. If you don't remember, you did take her arm off, so she knows you've really got it out for her."

Ryuko laid her head on Satsuki's chest as everything started to go black.

...

A few days later, Ryuko was almost back at 100%, aside from needing to rest. When she was discharged, she found Satsuki waiting for her in the lobby. She happily ran up to her girlfriend and kissed her. "You know, you're taking our relation and relationship very well, Ryuko." Satsuki told her. "I thought you would have wanted to end it when you found out we're sisters."

"Well, I've had some time to think, and I stand by my decision. I mean, we've already gone this far, and there are a few things we can't undo. And you do treat me very well, so it's better for us to stay together."

The ladies took their leave of the hospital in the Rolls-Royce. Satsuki told the driver to stop at a clothing store along the way home, so they could get ready for a date. Ryuko was spending the entire ride holding onto Satsuki. "How is your injury, Satsuki?"

"I've made my recovery for the most part. The stitches still need to come out, but other than that, I'm back to my old self."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that someone with your iron will would get over being shot like that so easily. By the way, who shot you? And why didn't Gamagori stop the bullet?"

"That was someone I had made a call to. He used bullets that minimized damage while passing through easily. He hit my lung, which was his target. A less skilled sharpshooter might have hit something else. As for Gamagori, I told him to stand down."

...

The ladies went into the clothing store and spent a little while trying on different outfits. Ryuko would try on a dress and step out to see if Satsuki approved. She would walk out, turn around and Satsuki would look her over. She would give her comments about the dress, and Ryuko would go back to try another dress on. She finally settled on a midnight blue strapless with cloth carnation on the right side of the bust. "You look stunning in everything, but tonight is special. This one is perfect." Satsuki told her.

Satsuki took her turn of trying on dresses. Ryuko liked everything, making the decision more time consuming. She saw the one she really liked, which was low cut in the back with lace on the front, over her belly button. "Satsuki, you aren't playing fair again. This one is awesome."

Their shopping done, they headed for home to clean up and dress for their date.

...

After readying for their date, Satsuki and Ryuko left for the restaurant. They went to a different location than their last date, as Satsuki wanted their date to be near the beach. The meal was light and refreshing, a nice change of pace from the hospital food Ryuko had been eating. Satsuki led Ryuko out to the beach, the full moon hanging over the river. They took their shoes off and walked down to the water's edge and held each other in a long, loving embrace. Satsuki looked Ryuko in the eye and took her hands. "You know, tis whole time, you've been going down on your knees in front of me."

"Yes. And I'll do it every day, and whenever you want."

"What I mean is that perhaps, it's time for me to go on my knee."

Satsuki went down on one knee and held up a small box. Ryuko could feel her heart pounding like never before. "Ryuko. I know what it will take, and if you'll have me, I'd like to give you everything."

"Oh, my god. Are you-"

"Yes. Ryuko, will you do me the great pleasure of being my bride?"

Ryuko held her breath and closed here eyes for a moment at what was just asked of her. "Y...yes. I will." She squeaked out, as Satsuki slipped the ring on her finger.

Satsuki stood and took her in a loving embrace again. "I know you still have a mission that isn't finished, but maybe this will keep you going."


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. this is a work of fanfiction.

There's some more fluff in this chapter, and this chapter doesn't affect the main story much, if at all.

...

The sun rose on the new day and Ryuko woke up much earlier than usual, after the night where she accepted Satsuki's proposal for marriage. Ryuko felt accomplished, and ready for anything now. While Nui had escaped with her life, Ryuko knew she would meet her again and would finish the job the next time. She looked at the beautiful ring Satsuki had put on her finger, 24k gold with 3 diamonds in the middle. "This is just the engagement ring, and it looks expensive as hell." She said to herself. "What's the wedding ring going to... what's the _wedding _going to be like? How many people will be there?"

As Satsuki was still asleep and her alarm wasn't due to go off for about another half hour, Ryuko decided to make breakfast for the two of them. She ran to the kitchen and started mixing pancake batter, adding honey and blueberries. She brought out some eggs and bacon from the refrigerator and sat them by one of the stoves, and put a pan on the stove with a pat of butter in the middle. Once it melted, she put the batter in the pan. The pancake moved around and came up very easily, as it was Teflon coated and had the butter lining it. The eggs cooked to an over easy rather quickly as the bacon also cooked and she plated everything, followed by cutting off the stove and gathering glasses and orange juice to go with the meal.

She returned to the bedroom as the alarm was sounding, and she laid the platter over her lap while she was in bed. "What's this? I thought you knew you don't have to cook for me." Satsuki told her.

"Yes, but you also said I could cook if I wanted to."

Satsuki accepted and they sat together in bed, eating their meal. Satsuki complemented Ryuko on her cooking, noting it as simple, but delicious and filling.

...

After their breakfast and readying for the day, the ladies decided to just walk together around the academy. Satsuki was wearing a rarely seen continuous smile, as was Ryuko. Most people had never seen Satsuki smile for longer than a moment. Reaching a stopping point, Satsuki put her arms around Ryuko from behind. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" Satsuki replied.

If you had a sharpshooter out there with bullets that can go through life fibers and what not, why didn't you just get him to shoot Nui? And who exactly was he?"

"Simple, Ryuko. She was _your _target, not his. He could have took her out with one trigger pull, but you wanted her, so she was left to your disposal. The reason I had him shoot me was that, as you might have noticed, she would have been virtually impossible to beat while you were in complete control of yourself."

"I did see that she was difficult to get at. But why did you get him to shoot you?"

"I had a feeling that seeing me wounded would trigger some kind of an abnormal response, dramatically increasing your strength. While you were in control of yourself, you couldn't touch her. After getting pushed over the edge, you not only managed to get a hand on her, you were able to take her arm off at the shoulder. That may have done more damage than you think, both physically and professionally."

"I guess that makes sense, but I still don't feel good at all about you getting shot like that. Even if he was a good shooter. I mean, what if the wind picked up and the bullet went somewhere it wasn't supposed to? Where would that have left me?"

"I understand your concern, and I do apologize for putting you through that. But on the brighter side of things, Nui probably knows she'll die the next time you fight her. She might be less likely to taunt you again, knowing what happened last time. That takes away one of her most potent weapons, annoying her opponent until they lose focus."

Ryuko pulled Satsuki's left hand up and kissed it. "This is an equal partnership, except for the submitting. From now on, please let me know when you plan to do anything potentially dangerous, okay?"

"Okay."

"One more thing. Who was the shooter?"

"Tsumugu Kinagase, an operative of the Special Forces group, Nudist Beach. They have many ties with the Japanese military, the JGSDF, which is why they are able to readily and plentifully acquire weapons of many varieties, like the Type 96 anti-tank gun Mikisugi threw to you, and the Knights Armament M110 Kinagase used on me. The M110 was delivered from the United States Army, and Kinagase was already a well trained and skilled shooter, even at extreme ranges like he shot me from."

"I guess Mister Mikisugi is with them, too?"

"Yes. I pulled together as much support as I could to help you on your mission, even from them. I've got Inumuta off gathering infromation again, and you will meet Nui again, ready to finish the job."

"May I ask why you're going to such lengths for me? I mean, I do really appreciate everyhting, I was just curious."

"I'll tell you on our wedding day, but the short version is that it's something I can't do alone. I need you. And I love you."

...

The ladies walked around the academy and eventually came to the other end of the beach where Satsuki had proposed the night before. They went down the boardwalk, enjoying the sights and sounds. They stopped at a vendor stand for some funnel cakes with powdered sugar and strawberries, which were messy eating. Satsuki had some of the strawberry sauce on her face and Ryuko took notice of it. "Hey, you've got a little something on your face."

"Where?"

"Here." Ryuko said, as she gently licked the strawberry sauce from her face. "And... some more right... here." She said, as she stole a kiss.

"Good thing all's fair in love and war."


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

Sorry for all the fluff, but the engagement set a little bit of it up.

...

Ryuko was walking down the aisle, which was flanked on both sides by pews full of friends and family. She made it to the end to be by Satsuki's side. All she could think of was finally being married. After both saying 'I do', the ladies kissed. The pastor's face changed, but not enough to really be noticed.

...

Ryuko woke up calmly, happy that her dreams were starting to be more positive. Satsuki was already awake, and was curious about Ryuko's dream. "You were really smiling there. I'm guessing that was about a big day?"

"Well, yeah." Ryuko replied, smiling. "Everyone was there, the chapel was beautiful, and there was the most gorgeous person in the world waiting at the altar."

Satsuki beamed a smile herself upon hearing about the dream. "I guess we'll need to make sure everyone knows, so they can be there."

...

Satsuki called a meeting in her office, with three of the elite four and several club presidents. Everyone took their seats across the table from her as she quietly sipped her tea. She sat the cup down on the saucer on her desk and looked up at everyone. "Thank you all for coming. I wanted to let everyone in on what I've got going on, and here it is. I am officially off the market, as if there was one for me." She began, bringing her left hand up with her ring visible. "I think you all know who I've been with lately, and I'm making an honest woman of her."

The elite weren't really surprised of hearing the news, but the club presidents were clamoring excitedly amongst each other. They started texting everyone they knew to spread the word, ensuring that by days end, the entirety of the academy would know. "Have you picked a best man or bridesmaids yet?" One of the president's asked.

"Those decisions will be made and announced in due time. Everyone is welcome at the wedding. All club presidents are dismissed. I need to talk to my elites in private."

...

Ryuko made her way to the Mankanshoku residence to tell everyone the good news. Mako met her while she was en route. "Ryuko, what is that I see on your finger?"

"You remember when you said something about Satsuki and me getting married? It's happening."

"REALLY? I was just kidding, but I see Lady Satsuki wasn't."

The girls made it to Mako's house and went in to tell the family. Everyone gathered in the living room for the announcement. "I don't know if you had heard, but... I'm getting married, to my wonderful Lady Satsuki."

The family was overjoyed that the girl who had given so much of herself to make their lives better was settling down. "So, will you take her name, or will you hyphenate?" Sukuyo asked.

"You know,I never thought about that. I guess we'll figure that out before the wedding."

"Lady Satsuki is gonna have this smokin hot piece all for herself?" Mataro asked.

"Yep. I'm all hers, now and forever." Ryuko answered, then looked at Barazo. "Since my father isn't here, you have been like a father to me, helped me in my time of need and even took me in, would you do me the honor of giving me away?"

Barazo had a smile, but it faded to form a look of fatherly love. "It would be an honor like no other. I'll do it."

...

While she was walking back home, Ryuko saw a few groups of people from the academy that she had never met. They were all commenting on Ryuko's engagement. She was unaware that the club presidents had spread the word, so she was somewhat confused. "Even with how much of a gossip Mako can be, how would they know so soon?"

Ryuko felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up, as though someone was watching her with ill intent again. "You feel that? Someone out there is watching. And they don't have your best interests in mind." Senketsu whispered to her.

"I know. I don't like it either."

Ryuko kept looking around while she was walking until she got home. The feeling went away as she walked through the doors. She found one of the servants and inquired about where she might find her Lady. She was directed to the home office, where Satsuki had been planning the wedding. She walked in and sat down next to her. "How goes things?"

"I've got most of it lined up and taken care of. There are still a few things I'll need your input on. How did the Mankanshokus take the news?"

"Mr. Mankanshoku will be giving me away, since... You know. And Satsuki, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, dear."

"I'm feeling a little uneasy. Not about the wedding, bit something I can't really describe. Can you hold me?"

Satsuki gladly pulled her fiancee in to hold her. "You should be happy. We're getting married."

"I am happy. I just get the feeling that someone doesn't really like our immediate future."

"I take it you mean more than jealousy?"

"Yep. I'll be fine, as long as I have you."


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Ryuko was looking through some of the books for things about the wedding, and she came upon a binder, titled "Tri-city schools raid trip". She thought it was awkward that it would be mixed in with everything she was currently looking at. Out of curiosity, and since Satsuki had stepped out of the room, she opened it to read the contents. The funny thing was that on the first page, she saw "陸上自衛隊", which translated means "Japan Ground Self Defense force".

She looked through the first few pages and saw that there was some sort of raid planned for the other schools to the west. It was a little alarming to her that they would go after the other schools in the region. It was even more alarming that it seemed to have been approved of by the Japanese Army. She kept reading until she noticed Satsuki in the doorway. "Umm, hey. I was..." Ryuko started, nervously.

"So, you've seen the plans. We're planning on going to the other schools to the west." Satsuki responded.

"But, why is the military involved?"

"Well, even with our vast resources, equipment and training, we would still need permission to attempt what we're calling a 'Large scale, live fire exercise' anywhere but the academy here."

"They gave permission?"

"Yes. General Kiyofumi Iwata has given us permission, and pledged some level of support."

Satsuki sat down next to Ryuko to explain further. "I put this book here, hoping you'd find it. If not, I would have told you anyway. I'm holding up my end and not keeping anything hidden from you anymore."

"Okay. Thanks for being open with me."

"Anyway, what we're doing is trying to change the apparel of the other schools to clothing manufactured by REVOCS corporation."

Ryuko's expression changed slightly upon hearing the name. "The same company Nui works for?"

"Exactly. The reason we're doing this, has to do with what I plan to tell you on our wedding day."

"Can you tell me anything now?"

"I suppose. If we damage the other schools to the point that they would have to sell or threaten them into submission, I can buy them. If I -excuse me, WE- own them, we can make them have to get clothing made by REVOCS. This will get them liking us a bit more. The rest will have to wait, but at least our wedding day isn't too far off."

...

Kinagase was on the grounds at Camp Foster Marine Corps base in Ginowan. He had been called in, along with Mikisugi, to be present as General Iwata addressed the troops of the 2nd Infantry Regiment, who were going to be assisting the academy on its Raid Trip. They stood in formation with the other troops and saluted as the General walked up to them. "I know a lot of you are wondering why we'll be helping one school attack others, especially since this is listed as a live fire exercise." General Iwata started. "Simple. This should be viewed as an assessment of combat readiness for us, and general defense ability for our people. No matter which school prevails, we will get the data we want, and we can help our fellow Japanese citizens. If Honnoji Academy succeeds, we will step in and show the other schools how to better defend themselves, should an external attack come up. Any questions so far?"

Mikisugi raised his hand. "Sir, will any other units be in on this?"

"Yes. We will also have the support of the US Marine Corps, 3rd Marine Expeditionary Force. Also joining us will be Marines from the Chinese military. Specifically, the People's Liberation Army's 7th Marine Division. We have made calls to the other schools to see what they may need, but I won't lie, I am a bit concerned. They simply told us that they didn't need any help, thinking that a live fire exercise isn't something they're worried about. They think their connections can keep them afloat."

Kinagase raised his hand next. "Sir, what if they shore up defensive assets from a foreign interest?"

"They just might be able to do that. They have enough hard currency to entice any number and type of mercenary to come help them. Besides that, we will be coming in a large force. I'd actually feel better, knowing that they can more aptly defend themselves."

...

While Ryuko sat with Satsuki in her office, Ryuko raised a question that had been bugging her. "Satsuki, I love you, and I can't wait to officially be yours, but if... siblings being together is illegal when it comes to marriage, how will we work that out?"

"I've looked into that myself. I had Gamagori look the specifics up, and he should be in momentarily. He says he's found a loophole that we can use."

No sooner had Satsuki finished mentioning him, word came up that he had arrived. He came in and took his seat across from the ladies. "Now, I looked in several libraries, and checked at law firms. What I've found is a loophole as simple as can be." He started, as he placed a folder on the desk. "Milady, your last name is Kiryuin. Miss Ryuko, your last name is Matoi. You two were also raised separately. In other words, so long as you just don't mention your blood relation, you can marry. There are several cases in this folder with similar circumstances. The hardest part of your marriage is deciding who will take whose name."

"Ryuko, perhaps you would like to be Mrs. Matoi-Kiryuin?" Satsuki asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'd like that."

...

Barazo had been told to check his accounts again, as he did help Satsuki after being shot, and helped the doctors at the hospital when herself and Ryuko were admitted. "Oh, boy. I wonder what she did this time."

He checked his accounts to find a new balance of ¥11,755,019 in his checking account, and ¥8,000,420 in savings. "My god, that Lady is going to give me a damned heart attack, putting so much money into my accounts like that. I guess I should look at it as more of a comfortable problem."

...

The academy grounds were abuzz with troops, Marines, vehicles and equipment being staged and loaded. Ryuko stood with Satsuki on the balcony overlooking the grounds. Something on either side of the academy gates caught her eye. "What are those things over there? They look like... tanks."

"They are indeed tanks." Satsuki replied. The Desert Tan and Olive Drab green tanks belong to the US Marines. They are the M1A1 Abrams tanks. They Feature a 120mm L/44 Smoothbore cannon, Chobham Composite armor and a 1,500 horsepower Honeywell Gas-turbine engine. The Black and Dark Gray tanks are the Japanese-"

Ryuko interrupted. "Our army is sending in tanks, too?"

"Yes. This is now being considered an official joint forces military action. We're still officially in charge, but they want to stretch their legs as well."

"Seems like a bit much, but if that's how it's gotta be, i guess they're gonna do it."

"Anyway, the Japanese tanks are the Type 10 Hitomaru Main Battle Tanks. They feature the Japan Steel Works 120mm Smoothbore cannon, Nano-crystal steel with modular ceramic composite armor and a 1,200 Horsepower Turbo diesel V8 engine."

"What about those ones coming in now?"

"Those would be Chinese. They are the ZTZ-99 or Type 99 Main Battle Tank. Its main gun is the 125mm Smoothbore ZPT98 cannon. The armor they use Transparent ceramic armor, laser dazzlers, hardened steel armor. It gets a nice push from the 1,500 horsepower twin turbo diesel V8 engine."

"Wow. How do you know so much about them?"

"I make it a point to study as much as I can, so I can maintain control of a situation and make changes when needed. This means all the way down to their handguns, I know almost everything about everyone down there."

...

Later that day, Satsuki was gathering things to pack for the trip. Ryuko walked in and sat down on the bed, looking at her Lady. "I know this is important to you, and I know you've got help on this mission, but I'm a little worried for you."

"Don't worry about me." Satsuki told her as she turned around to face her. "I'm mainly going there as a leader. I shouldn't be in any immediate danger."

Ryuko laid back on the bed. "I'm still worried that my future wife is going to be in the midst of several militaries who will be fighting."

"It has to be done." Satsuki continued as she walked over to the bed. "What can I do to put your mind at ease?"

"Well, your fiance is on the bed... maybe... give her a reason to calm down."

Satsuki mounted Ryuko and held her arms down beside her. She got down close and kissed Ryuko. Her left hand went down south, again slipping under her panties and finding her sweet spot. She probed around, yielding the same reaction as before, grinding against her hand. Satsuki pushed her index and middle fingers in as far as she could go, watching as Ryuko's expression changed with the pleasure. She kept going in and out, and she heard Ryuko whisper "I'm almost there." Shortly after, she felt pressure from Ryuko's womanhood. She saw Ryuko's lower jaw quivering.

"I guess you liked that?" Satsuki asked as she withdrew her hand.

"Do I ... Really need to... answer that?"


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

This is another planning/setup chapter

...

Ryuko walked with Satsuki to the board room for a strategy meeting with the elite four. The meeting began when the ladies took their seats, as the elite four had already been there. The large screen behind Satsuki's desk came on with a digital picture of a map displayed. Jakuzure was the first to speak up. "My force will take the Abekamo Academy along with the Chinese Marines, since they said they would like to take this target. I think it has to do with the guardians, and I heard one of the Lieutenants saying something about it being 'mythological' or 'mystic', or something like that."

Gamagori spoke up next. "My force will take the Kami-Kobe High School. We will be assisted by the US Marines."

Sanageyama spoke up after. "My force will be taking on Osaka, along with the JGSDF 2nd Infantry Regiment."

"Good. Have the students been fitted with their special raid trip uniforms?" Satsuki asked.

"They're being equipped right now." inumuta started. "They should be ready to depart, along with their respective military formations within the hour."

Ryuko was starting to think more and more about this raid trip and the impact it would have. "Um, I don't want to sound like I'm questioning your decisions here, but... you say this is a 'live fire' exercise, and 'damaging schools'. What kind of danger are the other schools going to be facing, exactly?"

"Again, I understand your concern, Ryuko." Satsuki started. "With permission from General Iwata, the military units will only be attacking the school buildings, not the students themselves. That would be too much. They are only students, not trained soldiers or Marines."

Inumuta put a disc on Satsuki's desk. "Milady, I think you should take a look at this. It's some of the data I've gathered."

Satsuki slipped the disc into the computer and the large screen displayed satellite images of the Osaka campus and surrounding areas. There were strange vehicles seen entering the area from the northeast. "Milady, I've looked into this, and it appears they have used connections with the Russian mob as well as hard currency to bring out mercenaries to help them. The vehicles appear to be rather old, such as the ones to the front of the formation. They look like the old Soviet IS-2 tanks from World War 2. Their main gun is an A-19 122mm gun, armor thickness of up to 110mm, powered by a 600 horsepower liquid cooled V-12 diesel engine. The times that they were encountered by the German SS Panzer divisions made the Nazis a little worried, as they were stiff competition for the Panzers and Tigers during the war with one of the few vehicle mounted guns that could punch through their thick, sloped armor."

"Hmm, I guess maybe General Iwata's suspicion that they would use their connections and currency were dead on." Satsuki responded.

"They do have a fatal flaw. One part, they're two generations old, and all the tanks that are going that way are current generation. There wouldn't be a match. The other part of it is that while they do have a sizable gun for its age, the gun must be lowered all the way to level to reload. Unlike the ones we have with us, the Japanese and Chinese tanks feature an autoloader, and the American tanks have well-trained loaders, and none of ours need to level the gun all the way in order to reload."

"This must be a distraction. They would know those old relics couldn't stand up to modern tanks." Satsuki said.

The other vehicles I'm seeing are Cold War era. Specifically, the Object 279. This is a very strange tank, which has a disc shaped hull, four sets of tracks instead of two, which-get this-were designed into the vehicle just so it can be used in battle where Nuclear weapons may be used. The shape of the hull deflects the blast wave above and below, and the tracks increase friction with the ground, preventing it from flipping over."

"What kind of heat are they packing?" Sanageyama asked.

"They have a mean gun on board. It uses a 130mm rifled gun, with active thermal sights, image stabilizer and a few other things you wouldn't expect from a tank that old. The weird thing is that the reported numbers for these are very low, with only a handful reported, but I guess the Soviets were never very good about giving out their information. It gets a pretty good top speed from its 1,000 horsepower diesel engine. There are reports of other tanks entering the mix, but they aren't showing up on satellite right now."

"Should we be worried, if they're fielding tanks designed to be used in nuclear theatre?" Satsuki asked. "I mean, those are Russian tanks. Soviet era, but Russian still."

"I doubt it. No matter how much money they have, they won't be able to pay the mob enough to try and use a bomb. Besides that, there are two other Tier 1 militaries present. If they got hit with the bomb as well, that would start world war three. And I don't think the Russians would like the idea of fighting both the United States of America and the People's Republic of China, much less at the same time."

Ryuko took Satsuki's hand and looked at her with a worried expression about her. "Do you really need to go? I'm really starting to get concerned with all of this."

"I promise you, I'll be okay."

"What if, god forbid, something really bad does happen?"

"Then I'll leave all of Honnoji Academy, along with all of my accounts, other properties and everything else to you."

Ryuko started hugging Satsuki. "Please, don't say things like that. I really don't want to think about that."

"If you dislike the idea of me going, maybe you can come as well." Satsuki responded, kissing Ryuko's forehead.

...

Mako was sitting by herself in the courtyard, off to the side so as to not interrupt or impede anybody there. She was scribbling a small map into the soil before her. "I wish I could go. Even if I don't want to go, I'd still like to be offered to go. I'd love to have a vacation to places like Kyoto, Kobe, and Osaka." She said, as she pointed to the wrong places on her own map.

"Oh boy, how'd you ever get this far with your geography being so bad?" Mikisugi asked. "_That's _Kyoto, _that's _Kobe, and _that's _ Osaka." He said, as he pointed to the right areas on the map.

"I don't like fighting, but I still wanna go." Mako said as she pouted.

"Be careful what you wish for."

...

Satsuki boarded her personal CH-47F helicopter, with Ryuko on her arm. "You'll see, there won't be anything to worry about. We'll be home by this time tomorrow. Satsuki told her.

"I'm still a little worried about all of this, but I'll be okay if you'll be."

"Don't forget, our wedding is set right after the raid trip. Within a couple of days, we'll be married, so cheer up."

"I know, but I still get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"We can have tea together on the way there. Soroi has a blend that helps calm the nerves. I think you'll like it."

...

Gamagori walked up to Mako, who was still sitting around, daydreaming. This was no surprise, but he still felt that she should be set straight. "Mankanshoku, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just dreaming of a vacation to places like Osaka."

"If you want to go, you'll get your wish. You're boarding the next bus out with the supply battalion."

"WHAT? I get to go to lovely Osaka?"

"This IS NOT a vacation, Mankanshoku. You will be going to aid in keeping the front line people supplied."

"Oh, shoot. Oh well, at least I get to go!" Mako shouted as she went to the bus.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Troops, trucks, tanks and supplies started rolling out of Honnoji academy, ready for business. All of the troops had been informed that they were strictly forbidden from shooting at students or civilians, that they were only allowed to fire on the buildings themselves. Ryuko looked out the window of the helicopter and looked on in awe at the massive force that was leaving. Satsuki gave her a teacup filled with a special blend of tea that Soroi had made. She sipped it lightly and found it to be perfectly sweet with a touch of lemon. "I'm not usually one for tea, but this is great!" Ryuko commented.

"I thought you might like it. Would you care for a scone?" Satsuki responded.

"What's a scone?"

"It's like a dense muffin, kind of. These were made with cranberries."

Ryuko took the scone and took a bite. She noticed that it was a little dense, but she liked the buttery flavor mixed with the sweetness and tartness of the cranberries. She held the teacup in her hand, not by the handle. This gained a reaction from Satsuki. "I'm sorry, Ryuko. That isn't the proper way to hold a teacup."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know. What's the proper way to hold it?"

Satsuki moved Ryuko's hand to the correct position and moved her fingers to the handle to hold it in a proper fashion. "That's the right way. Also, don't swirl the tea around as though it were wine in a glass."

"I guess I should thank you. I'm not the classiest person in the world, but I can take my lessons from you."

"I'll make a proper Lady of you yet." Satsuki responded with a smile.

"Are there any other procedures for tea?"

"There are many. The rest, I can teach you after our wedding."

Ryuko gently leaned her head on Satsuki's shoulder, and Satsuki kissed her on the forehead.

...

Jakuzure's attack squad, along with the Chinese Marines, marched right through the gates of Abekamo Academy. The Chinese Marines liked marching to band music, which was a plus, since they were escorting Jakuzure's squad anyway. The tanks stayed behind on a hill overlooking the school, but were very much so in range with their 125mm main guns and Type 85 Heavy machine guns. "Okay, tankers. Take aim at the main pillars of the school. We can bring the school down if we have to."

One of the gunners spoke up. "I thought that was the plan anyway."

The main force stopped in the courtyard in the middle of the school. At first, nobody was around. They were soon greeted by the four guardians of the school. "I am Taro Genbu, guardian of the North. Why have you sullied our academy with your brutish troops and mediocre music style?" The Guardian asked.

"Mediocre? I'll accept that only on the grounds that you haven't heard your finale yet." Jakuzure hissed.

"I am the Guardian of the South, Jiro Suzaku. Yours is the last performance that will sound here today." the Guardian said.

"We will crush your puny little uprising, and we will celebrate for many nights." Spoke Saburo Seiryu, Guardian of the East.

"Save yourself the humiliation of defeat and leave now." Spoke Shiro Byakko, Guardian of the West.

The Marines absolutely despised the thought of retreat or surrender, and broke formation and started going into the entrances. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Jakuzure asked.

"Besides hating even the thought of defeat, retreat or surrender, that was their role." First Lieutenant Meng answered. "Those Marines do not have live ammunition. Rather, they have either blanks to scare the students, or rubber bullets for a guaranteed no-kill shot."

"Some of them have grenade launchers. What about them?"

"They have tear gas, smoke grenades or rubber shot. Nobody will die. Part of what they are doing is 'coercing' the students away from the pillar areas of the school, since they are targeted by our tanks."

Jakuzure looked on as she heard rapid gunfire coming from the hallways of the school and started seeing smoke clouds popping out of the open windows. Soon, the students started pouring out of the school, some of them crying from the tear gas, others with welts all over from the rubber bullets.

The Guardians summoned the spirit forms of great beasts. The North Guardian summoned the form of a green tortoise, menacing with its large form. The students with Jakuzure were slightly shaken by the display. The South Guardian summoned the form of the Vermilion bird, which didn't aid the fears of the students present. The East Guardian summoned the form of the Great Azure Dragon, roaring with blood curdling power. The West Guardian summoned the form of the white tiger, baring its teeth at the students and Marines. "Is this supposed to scare us?" Lieutenant Meng asked. "You do know the Chinese have a deep, intimate understanding and reverence for the spirits, right? I mean, there is a reason we wanted to come here."

Lieutenant Meng produced a scroll from one of his pockets, opened it and started reading from it in Chinese. The beasts charged him, which made all of the students near him, Jakuzure included, start shaking. The beasts couldn't touch him or any of the students near him. He waited for a moment while Chief Sergeant Class 1 (Command Sergeant Major) Zhao came up to him. "Sir, all of the students have been evacuated from the pillar areas of the school." He told Lieutenant Meng.

"Very good. Tanks, you may fire on your selected targets." He called out over the radio.

"Your spells will only protect-" The North Guardian started, but was interrupted by the building he was perched on erupted beneath him, making it crash to the ground.

The other guardians looked toward the hillside to see where they were being fired at from. The buildings they were perched upon soon blew out from under them as well. With the guardians now in arm's reach of the Marines and the students from Honnoji academy, and the school laying in ruin, Jakuzure casually walked up to the north guardian, while Lieutenant Meng walked up to the west guardian. "I suppose you know this means you lost, right?" Jakuzure asked.

"What was that about retreating? I believe you also said something about us losing?" Meng asked, picking him up by the neck.

"Hey, don't kill anyone! Put him down!" Jakuzure shouted.

"I cannot let his assumptions go unanswered." Meng said, followed by punching the guardian in the face, dropping him to the ground. "Say we'll retreat again, and not even that snake over there will be able to save you."

...

Gamagori rode atop one of the American M1A1 Abrams tanks, approaching Kami-Kobe high school. they were soon greeted by Kyuji Obayashi, the Armed Faction Alliance Representative. "We heard you were coming. Took you long enough to get here." He shouted through a megaphone.

"Stand down and surrender peacefully, or you will lose this fight." Gamagori barked.

"Bring it, losers." Shouted Kenta Sakuramiya, Deputy Armed Faction Alliance Representative."

"We have smoke rounds loaded in the main guns, give us the word and we'll flush them out." Major Riley told Gamagori.

"Fire them into the middle stories."

The tanks fired their smoke shells into the school, which started flooding with smoke. The students started running out of the ship-shaped school, running into formation in what appeared to be protective football gear. "You'll need more than that to get us." Obayashi said.

"Thermal sights confirm the school is empty." Major Riley said.

"Good. Fire High Explosive Fragmentation rounds into the lower stories."

The cannons fired again and large portions of the school blew apart and started burning. The US Marines took position about 100 meters in front of the tanks and took aim at the students. Like the Chinese Marines, they also had rubber bullets in their guns. Major Riley gave the order and they opened fire. The rubber bullets had little to no effect on the protected students, even though they were hitting their marks. The attack squad that came with Gamagori took position opposite the Kami-Kobe students. Everyone stopped for a moment, hearing the whistle of turbo diesel engines approaching. Soon, Soviet IS-2 tanks appeared on the flanks of the Kami-Kobe students. "These came from some friends. Since you have tanks, why shouldn't we?" Teased Obayashi.

The Soviet tanks fired their 122mm guns at the American tanks. The rounds hit their marks, but not all of the exploded. Even the rounds that did, had no effect on the modern armor of the Abrams tanks. The order was given to return fire, but to aim for the engines. The Abrams tanks fired at the rear areas of the Soviet tanks with APFSDS (armor piercing, fin stabilized, discarding sabot) rounds. The hardened spikes cut through the engine compartments with ease. They weren't expected to explode, as these tanks used diesel engines. One of them had the engine ripped half way out of the compartment.

"Major, we see something weird on thermal. It's got a large signature, and it appears to be tracking us with an active thermal sight." One of the tank commanders tole Major Riley.

"Those are the Object 279's. Nothing to worry about."

One of the Object 279's opened fire on the Abrams tanks, the round detonating and blowing the track off of one of them. The tank turned and fired another APFSDS round, attempting to disable the tank and not kill the occupants. The spike simply bounced off of the oddly shaped, sharp angled tanks hull. They took aim again and fired at the tracks on the port side. The spike tore off one of the track sets, but since it had one more set of tracks on that side as well as two sets of tracks on the starboard side, it kept coming. The crew readied another APFSDS round and aimed at the remaining track set on port side.

"Our old technology is amazing, is it not?" Spoke an unknown voice over the radio.

"Identify yourself." Major Riley replied over the radio.

"I am Colonel Yevgeny Bogdanovich. I came with the oddities here. We came as a gesture of fair play. To even the field, as it were." The Colonel replied.

"Looks like they did get help after all." Gamagori commented.

...

To be continued, next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

This is continuing from chapter 23.

...

Major Riley told Gamagori and his attack squad to take cover. "I've heard of this guy. Colonel Bogdanovich likes to fight fair, but he doesn't really worry about anyone getting caught in the middle who isn't supposed to be there."

"I'm not worried. None of their weapons can hurt us." Gamagori scoffed.

"I cannot let you stand here, you will get hurt."

Gamagori produced a rulebook from his pocket. "You will submit to the iron will of Honnoji Academy, no matter who you are!"

"Ha, it seems we have a brave soldier. I commend your efforts, but nobody here will be submitting to anyone. Especially a child." Colonel Bogdanovich said over the radio.

Gamagori braced behind the rulebook and it grew in size, enough to shield his entire body. The Object 279 with damaged treads took aim at the book and fired a HESH (high explosive, squash head) round at it. The round smacked into the book and detonated, shattering the book, leaving Gamagori frozen in disbelief. "I think you should know, the will of the Russian people is stronger than iron. One person will not stand in the way." Said Colonel Bogdanovich.

"I... I don't believe it." Said Gamagori, still reeling from the shock. "One shot was all it took, and he broke through."

The Object 279 stopped before reaching the American lines. Out stepped a bear of a man, whose size almost made Gamagori look puny. He was clad in Russian Flora camouflage, which meant he was with the Spetsnaz, or Russian Special Forces. He walked up to the American position, not even breaking a sweat, nor scared of all of the rifles pointed at him. "Who is commander of the American Marines here?" He started. "I am Colonel Bogdanovich. I wish to speak with your commander."

Major Riley stepped forward. "That would be me." He said, as he saluted, out of respect for the rank.

The Colonel returned the salute and shook his hand. "I mean no harm, my friend, but we were asked to help this school. We will pay for damages to your vehicles."

"That's kind of you, sir. We are actually here under the authority of Japanese General Kiyofumi Iwata. We're supposed to be assessing the defensive ability of several schools."

"I did hear from the General. I've actually sent more forces to the Osaka campus, as our intel shows the largest attack force is heading to that school. We have some friends that have showed up there as well. My units heading that way have T-90 units to assist them, and some foreign units are there as well."

"May I ask who the foreign units are?"

"The commander is Major General Johann Langenegger. He brought a small force as well."

"Umm, what's going on, here?" Asked Obayasha.

"I believe your school has been captured." Answered Major Riley.

"What school? What wasn't blown up is on fire!"

"Then you forfeit. Your school has lost." Said Gamagori.

"But, I must say, I do like your choice of the IS-2 tank." Said the Colonel. "It takes me back, like the stories my papa told me about fighting the Nazis."

...

Sanageyama was present at the Osaka campus, waiting for a fight. He was dressed in his rebuilt Goku uniform, dubbed MK 3.5. Under orders from Satsuki, he waited for the JGSDF 2nd Infantry to show up before engaging the Naniwa Kinman high school students. He was greeted by an irritating individual by the name of Kaneo Takarada. "What brings you this far west? Looking to get on board with someone worthwhile?" He asked.

"Hold your tongue, you lowly dog." Sanageyama snapped. "I should sew your lips shut so I don't take my hearing as well from your blathering."

"Chill out, fool. I can make anything happen that your Lady Satsuki can. I've got the bang, I've got the buck, I've got it ALLLLL."

Takarada threw up thousands of bills, thought to be yen at first, but turned out to be custom printed currency, which was entirely useless outside of his zone of influence. People started running out of their homes and businesses with bats, chains, bottles, pitchforks and torches. "These people love me, and they love money. I have money, enough to make them want to do anything I ask."

"Making mercenaries out of common citizens is pitiful." Satsuki shouted.

"Oh, well Ms. Kiryuin. Or is it Mrs. Kiryuin yet? I see you have your lady with you. How are you?"

"Stuff it. I came to give you one opportunity to give up the rights to the school. You have one chance to surrender, or we will attack."

"You're welcome to try, but I don't see you winning. Even with all the troops behind you."

"Satsuki, can I take him on?" Ryuko asked.

"Sorry, but no. Let Sanageyama and the troops have a crack at him."

The citizens and students gathered around Satsuki in a circle, looking as if they were ready to attack. Ryuko was just about to activate her kamui, but Satsuki stopped her. "All of you leave, or you will DIE!" Satsuki shouted as she swung around herself and Ryuko, creating a powerful gust of wind that knocked everyone off of their feet.

The students and citizens started running away from her, fearing for their lives. "Oh, well. I've got a surprise for you!" Takarada said, as he donned a large, mechanized crab suit.

"Type 10's, fire on this idiot." Satsuki said.

"Ma'am, we can't do that. He may be in armor, but he's a student." Said Captain Igarashi.

"Then fire at the school."

The Type 10 guns started firing at the school, blasting large pieces out of it. "Unknown signatures on radar, appear to be... Russian and... German?" Captain Igarashi said over the radio. "Better picture now. Confirmed Russian T-90 tanks with... What appear to be German Leapord 2A1 tanks."

"Did y'all think I would let you just walk right in here and take over?" Takarada cackled. "NO WAY! We've got friends, too."

"Who are they?" Ryuko asked, having never seen German or Russian tanks.

"The Russians are showing the insignia of the 4th Guards tank division. The German tanks have colors of the 1st Panzer Division." Captain Igarashi answered.

"They LOVE me here! I guess because I make it rain!" Takarada chuckled.

"Please stop talking. You're giving me a headache." Satsuki said angrily.

...

Mako had left her resupply squad, as she had seen a large number of stands with snacks and gifts she loved, and she found large numbers of Takarada's money, which they all gladly accepted. "Looks like I got my dream vacation to Osaka after all."

...

Sanageyama activated his Blade Regalia MK 3.5 and took a defensive stance. Satsuki held back an eager Ryuko, who wanted to fight. "Please? Can I fight him? I just really want to kick his ass." Ryuko said.

"No. Let Sanageyama take him. I know you could take him on easily, but there's a reason Sanageyama will fight him. Just he patient, sweetie." Satsuki told her.

"Sweetie? Well... You got me." Ryuko responded, giggling and blushing.

Gamagori showed up and took position alongside Satsuki. He looked at her and she nodded. "Assault teams, attack the crab suit!" He yelled.

The assault teams started running to attack the crab suit, but Takarada threw them aside with little effort. The Russian and German tanks started moving in to form a defensive line near the school, preventing the JGSDF tanks from getting any further.

Sanageyama charged Takarada and started fighting him. His blows had little effect on the armored hull. At one point, Sanageyama managed to get behind Takarada. "I got something you'll really like. Crab guts!" Takarada said, followed by making the suit spit out a thick, gooey, smelly substance, covering Sanageyama and restricting his movement.

"Oh god, what is this crap?" Sanageyama protested.

"Crab guts, fool. Y'know what's really good? Fried crab guts!"

Takarada spun around and opened the pincers of his crab , which fired flamethrowers from each. The fire kept bellowing out until the substance appeared cooked. He started using the claws to pick the substance apart, eventually revealing Sanageyama wasn't there. He reappeared behind Takarada, with his kendo stick ready to strike. "N-no, not there!" Takarada screamed.

Sanageyama started thrusting the kendo stick into the rear port of the story repeatedly, until most of it was blown off of him. He pleaded Sanageyama to not strike there again, but he did anyway, which finished him off.

"Ew, that seemed a little... Unnecessary." Ryuko said, in a slight state of shock.

"Remember your part of the plan, Ryuko."

"I know. Just waiting for the signal."

Mikisugi and Kinagase shot up out of nowhere, in small mechanized suits, landing near Satsuki and Ryuko. Satsuki signaled the others to take Takarada away before she addressed the Nudists before her. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" She asked, winking at Ryuko.

Ryuko took the signal and activated Kamui Senketsu, drawing her scissor blade. The Russian and German units fired special smoke rounds at the JGSDF tanks, blocking their view. "You'll get no more help from them." Kinagase started. "Those rounds have a special fiber in them. They completely block thermal sights, and can even clog air intake systems."

"Maybe you misunderstand my mission. Do you think I would commit such a force to just take over a few schools?"

"What are you going on about?" Mikisugi asked.

"How many of my elites do you see here?"

"The loudmouth is missing, but that's about it."

"I heard that, you dick!" Jakuzure yelled from the sky.

"Nonon, have you destroyed their base?"

"You betcha, Lady Satsuki."

Mikisugi and Kinagase looked on on shock, not sure what to make of the situation. "Wait, I thought Nudist Beach was on our side. Why did she attack their base?" Ryuko asked.

"They stand against everything we stand for." Satsuki started, almost sounding like she was glad their base was taken out.

"But, they helped me. How can they be that bad?"

"Trust me and put down your sword."

"No. Not until I know why suddenly, they're the enemy."

Satsuki activated Kamui Junketsu and drew her sword to face Ryuko with it. "Put your sword away. This will only get worse for you."

"Bite me. I'll put my sword away when I want to."

Satsuki and Ryuko stood still for a moment, starting each other down. Before too long the ladies charged each other and started slashing at each other. The blades clashed over and over, never connecting with either person's body. Satsuki eventually swiped Ryuko's sword away from her and off into the distance. Mako was just rejoining the group, and the sword landed in front of her. She saw that Satsuki and Ryuko were standing opposite each other, appearing to be fighting. She grabbed the sword and ran over toward everyone. Gamagori stopped her before she got back to Ryuko's side. "Mankanshoku, what are you doing away from the resupply battalion?"

"I heard everything that was going on over here, and I thought I'd come over and see what was going on. I come over and see two ladies that are in love, and they're fighting again."

Gamagori leaned down to meet Mako face to face. She met his gaze and stood strong, not flinching or moving, the sword still in her hands.

"Time to try something crazy. You ready, Senketsu?" Ryuko whispered to her Kamui.

Senketsu formed a sword to block Satsuki's secret sword Bakuzan. Her sword cut into the makeshift weapon, which made blood spray out and get in Satsuki's eyes. Ryuko took advantage of the distraction and grabbed Satsuki's sword and held it to her throat.

everyone looked at Ryuko as she stood ready to strike. "She's gone." Satsuki told her.

Ryuko helped her Lady up and returned her sword. She powered down and went down on her knees in front of her, then leaned down and kissed her feet. "I'm so sorry we had to do that."

Satsuki powered down as well and told Ryuko to stand up. "It was all part of the plan, and you did your part. But now, let's head home. We have a big day ahead of us."

Mako was released to return Ryuko's sword, and she ran over to give it back. "So wait, you two weren't really fighting?"

"No, miss Mankanshoku. That was all a ploy to throw someone off our scent, as it were. Now, with the schools under our control and the Nudist Beach base in ruin, someone thinks I'm working for them."

"Oh, I think I get it." Mako responded, not actually understanding anything.

"The base wasn't really destroyed, was it?" Ryuko asked Satsuki.

"Not all of it. Just the parts that can be easily accessed from the surface. Nobody was hurt or killed."

Ryuko looked into Satsuki's eyes with love. "I can't wait until we're married. I can't wait until I'll finally be Mrs. Matoi-Kiryuin."

"I know the feeling. Now come here."

Satsuki kissed Ryuko before everyone started making preparations to head back to Honnoji academy.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

Here it is, the wedding chapter. Expect some fluff :3

...

Satsuki's personal CH-47F helicopter landed on the helipad at Honnoji Academy, Satsuki and Ryuko inside. The ladies left the port and went home for the night. In the back of the Rolls-Royce, Ryuko clung to her Lady's arm like glue. "Tomorrow. It's all going to happen tomorrow." Ryuko said to her.

"I know. I can't wait. We've already got the name change paperwork filled out, everyone has been notified, we get married tomorrow at noon."

The ladies got home and went in to prepare for the next day. While walking into the house, Ryuko brought up a good question. "Wait, I never got fitted for a dress. What am I going to wear?"

"Don't worry about that. Iori crafted a wedding dress made with life fibers, which will immediately conform to your beautiful curves. It's already been delivered, and it's in our bedroom."

...

Ryuko made a call to Mako, to talk about her big day. _"Oh my god, this is so exciting, Ryuko!" _Mako cheered over the phone.

"I know. I'm going to be married. I feel nervous, but it's a good kind of nervous."

_"That's normal. Pre-wedding day jitters are common."_

"Mako, I can't thank you and your family enough. Both for taking me in at the start, helping keep my relationship together and now being there for tomorrow."

_"Come on, Ryuko. You know I'd never miss something as big as my best friend's wedding!"_

...

The Academy was again lively, this time without troops or war machines, but with people arranging seating and the grand stage in the center courtyard. Decorations were strung up everywhere, speakers were put in place and just a little while before noon, students and staff started pouring in. Ryuko was in a dressing room with Mako, who was helping her iron out any little details. "Man, this dress is amazing." Ryuko told Mako. Satsuki said it would conform really well."

"You're not making old Senketsu jealous, are you?" Mako teased.

"I don't know. How do you feel about this, senketsu?"

"It's your big day, and I'm sure you'll wear me after today." Senketsu whispered back to her in a happy tone.

"Ryuko, I didn't want to rain on your wedding here, but what about-" Mako started, but was interrupted.

"Satsuki has everything squared away. Because this academy is on a land patent, whatever that means, she is allowed to make the rules. Besides that, her, myself, the pastor and our witnesses will be on a floating stage. She said this makes it a vessel, and the pastor we have is an American from California who is allowed to perform marriages in international waters. She showed me the paperwork, and everything is legal."

The dress was rather traditional in styling. Snow white in color, total coverage in the front, v-cut in the back, fingerless wedding gloves that came down from the elbow and lace at the bottom. Due to its construction it shaped to Ryuko's body perfectly. The headpiece was lace as well, with a short veil hanging down over her face. Satsuki had a similar dress made for herself, with the exception of the gloves.

...

Everyone was not gathered in the courtyard. Satsuki was at the altar already, and Ryuko walked onto the aisle with Barazo. Jakuzure had the band strike up 'The Wedding March' as Ryuko started making her way down the aisle. Ryuko felt happier than ever before, about to be given away properly, about to be bonded to her partner for life. Everyone was smiling as she came closer and closer to the end of the aisle. She felt her heart beating faster as she stepped up to meet her about to be wife. She hugged Barazo, as was tradition. "Who gives this woman away to be married to this woman?" The pastor asked.

"I do." Barazo replied.

Ryuko took a step closer to Satsuki, the ladies keeping their eyes locked the whole time.

"Do you, Satsuki Kiryuin, take Ryuko Matoi, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better and for worse, and to keep yourself only for her, 'til death do you part?"

Satsuki beamed a smile as she spoke. "I do."

"Do you, Ryuko Matoi, take Satsuki Kiryuin, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better and for worse, and to keep yourself only for her, 'til death do you part?"

Ryuko managed to get the words out. "I do."

"If anyone should oppose this union, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace." The pastor waited for a moment before continuing. "Then by the power vested in me by The Republic of California, I now pronounce you woman and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Satsuki and Ryuko both closed their eyes as they leaned in to kiss, forever bonding themselves. The entire student body leaped from their seats and cheered. They stopped just before reaching the Rolls-Royce and Ryuko tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. Sukuyo jumped up and caught it.

...

Before reaching the door to the house, Satsuki picked Ryuko up and Soroi opened the door for the ladies. Satsuki walked through the door with her bride in her arms. "Remember when you said it was like we were newlyweds?"

Ryuko chuckled as she kissed Satsuki on the cheek."I guess now, we go to be intimate?"

"It is our wedding day."

The ladies walked into the bedroom and Satsuki left Soroi with instructions that they were not to be disturbed. They closed the door and completely disrobed. Ryuko laid down on the bed and Satsuki climbed on top of her. Ryuko looked up at her Lady with loving eyes, waiting for her touch. Satsuki came down and joined Ryuko at the lips. Her right hand made its way down to Ryuko's private area. She slowly worked her index and middle fingers inside her body. She was going slow to prolong the pleasure her wife would feel. She kept moving herself in and out of her body, and she could feel Ryuko starting to tighten up on her. She kept going in and out, staying locked at the lips the whole time. When they did let go from the kiss, Satsuki could see Ryuko's eyes rolling back in her head as she moaned quietly. "P...please. Keep... keep going." Ryuko was able to get out.

Satsuki gladly continued her motions until again, bringing Ryuko to climax. She slowly withdrew her hand and licked it clean. "Now, It's my turn. Do you need a moment to recover?" Satsuki asked.

Ryuko nodded a 'yes' and laid there, with Satsuki at her side. After a few minutes, she climbed atop Satsuki, with a loving look again in her eye. "This will be my first time, Ryuko. Will you be gentle with me?"

"Yes. Just like you were easy with me, I'll be soft with you. But I've never done this to another woman, so you may need to guide me a bit."

Ryuko started by going down Satsuki's body, kissing until she reached her lady parts. She started by kissing and gently licking her Lady. After a moment, she started rubbing her with her index finger. Satsuki started to breathe slightly faster. Ryuko kept working her finger around and then finally, slowly pushed herself into her Lady's intimate spot. Satsuki flinched slightly as her finger went in. She started to work herself in and out as slowly and softly as she could. She did notice how restricted her movement was while she was inside. She started trying to work her middle finger in as well, and eventually made it inside. "Ryuko, that hurts a bit." Satsuki squeaked out.

"Oh, sorry." Ryuko responded, going back down to one finger.

The session continued until Satsuki asked Ryuko to stop. She removed her hand and moved up and laid on top of Satsuki and gave her a kiss. "Well, we're now officially, totally, married." Satsuki whispered to Ryuko.

"Greatest day of my life."

The ladies pulled the covers up on themselves and took their usual places on their sides of the bed. "I know you wanted to hear about everything esle." Satsuki began.

"That can wait til tomorrow." Right now, let's get some rest. 'Kay?"


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

This is the honeymoon chapter, so there's a bit more fluff, along with more intimacy.

...

The day after the wedding, Satsuki and Ryuko made their way to the airport for their honeymoon. "Any ideas on where you'd like to go?" Satsuki asked her wife.

"I guess somewhere... kind of exotic. Like those commercials with the hammock in between the trees and the straw hut on the beach."

"We could go to Hawaii. How's that sound?"

"That sounds lovely!"

The Rolls-Royce didn't pull up to the main gate like all the others, rather, it went through a gate to the side of the terminal building. The car pulled into a small hangar with a BD-700 Global Express plane sitting in it, idling. The ladies stepped on board and Ryuko stopped in amazement of the luxurious interior of the plane. "Sorry, we're having to take the business plane. The luxury plane is having the engines and hydraulics serviced." Satsuki told her.

"If this is just the business class, what's your luxury plane like?"

"Ours, the luxury plane is ours. Especially since we're married. Anyway, the biggest differences are that the luxury model has a full bar, small kitchen, a hot tub. But this plane also has a small office on board for business." Satsuki answered as they took their seats.

...

Once in the air, they went back into the lounge and sat on a leather couch. Satsuki produced a wine bottle and two glasses from a small cabinet next to the couch. She poured the glasses and handed one to Ryuko. "But, I'm not old enough to drink." Ryuko said.

"Neither am I. Besides, you're with your wife on our plane, headed to our honeymoon. Who's going to say anything?"

Ryuko accepted the answer and sipped the wine. "Hmm, this has a bit of a fruity flavor."

"So, if I kissed you right now, you'd taste fruity?"

"Maybe you should try that and find out."

Satsuki kissed Ryuko and licked her lips as she pulled away. "I guess that decides it. You are a fruit."

The ladies shared a laugh and started cuddling.

...

The plane landed safely at Honolulu International Airport and the ladies soon went to the information desk. Satsuki retrieved a small parcel from the desk and rejoined her wife. They went to the waiting cab and then departed for their destination. The ride went by some of the most beautiful beaches and resorts Ryuko had ever seen. She was stuck to the glass looking out, but soon returned to being stuck to her wife. After a while, the cab finally came to stop by a small beach hotel. Satsuki opened the parcel and took out American dollars to pay the cab in cash. "Is that little package full of money?" Ryuko asked.

"Yes. I figured having currency on hand would be a good idea here."

They got checked in and were directed to their accommodations on the beach. They finally made it to their small hut, overlooking the ocean. They went in and changed into their beach attire, which were both two-piece bikinis. Satsuki took Ryuko by the hand and walked her over to a small hammock, which was hung between two palm trees. They snuggled up close together in the hammock and a hotel employee brought them cold drinks while they sat together, watching the sun start to sink over the horizon. "I guess it's about time I told you everything." Satsuki started.

"About the stuff with Nui and everyone else?"

"Yes. You see, our Mother is Ragyo Kiryuin, at the head of the REVOCS corporation. She wants to be the representative for the human race when the life fibers start to take hold."

"Wait... take hold?"

"Yes. Life fibers are actually formed from an alian creature that came to earth long ago. I can have Mikisugi brief you on the rest of it when we get back home. Anyway, she wants to control everything and with that, everyone. She knows you're alive, and I think she was impressed with our little play in Osaka."

"So, that was her when you said 'she's gone now'?"

"Exactly. Now that we own the schools and they have to wear clothing made by REVOCS, mother happens to like us quite well, because her company is making money off of what we did."

"Do we need to get her out of the way or something?"

"Yes. I'll tell you that part when we're not on our honeymoon, but it's important nonetheless. There's a reason we've been working with Nudist Beach, which Mikisugi will tell you all about when he briefs you. Suffice it to say, this is something I couldn't do alone. I wanted to give you everything so control would go to someone I know and love, god forbid something happens to me."

"I don't wanna think about that." Ryuko said, wrapping her arms around her wife, resting her head on her chest.

"We should be victorious, but I want everything going to someone I know just in case. You have to think, with all of the resources she commands, she won't be an easy target."

"Okay. I guess that's enough for now. I want to enjoy our time here. I can hear everything else from the others when we're home. And no matter what, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you come out on top."

...

Night slowly came to the beach, and the ladies went inside their hut for the night. They went back to the bed and took off their bikinis before turning in. Ryuko climbed into bed first, laying on her back. Satsuki stood by the bed for a moment. "I know that look. Do you want to try it a different way?" Satsuki asked.

"I'm supposed to be submissive, right? To me, that means I... Offer myself to you like this."

"You sure know how to talk to me."

Satsuki climbed on top of her wife, who wore a smile as she blushed. "You know, my body is yours. You can do what you want." Ryuko told her.

"I plan to. Just lay there and I'll perform my duties."

Satsuki held Ryuko's arms down as she leaned in for a kiss. She started kissing down Ryuko's body, making it down to her womanhood. She used her fingers to spread Ryuko's lower lips and kissed her. This brought a loving sigh from her. Then, Satsuki started probing around with her tongue. She went as deep into Ryuko with her tongue as she could, the whole time with Ryuko pushing herself against her. Satsuki stopped rather abruptly, leaving Ryuko looking at her, wanting more. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get yours." Satsuki told her.

Satsuki flipped Ryuko over on her belly, and pulled her behind up, keeping her shoulders down. "Hey, um... What's going on?" Ryuko asked.

"I'm not going to do anything weird. I'm going into your lady parts. Just a different position."

Satsuki put on a small marital aid and took her place behind Ryuko. "Is that thing going to fit?" Ryuko asked, slightly concerned.

"If it hurts, let me know and I'll stop."

Satsuki slowly worked the toy inside of Ryuko's body, until it was all inside. She kept her hands on Ryuko's hips, pulling her back. Ryuko let out a moan as her wife began moving her in time with her own motions. She could feel her toes curling up and she was gripping the covers hard. "Do you like this?" Satsuki asked.

"Y-yes. This is amazing." Ryuko managed to say.

The motions continued for a little while, until Ryuko's pleasure reached its highest point again and she released herself again. Satsuki slowly withdrew from her wife's body, allowing her to come to rest on the bed. She removed the toy and laid next to her. Ryuko pulled Satsuki in for a kiss, followed by a loving embrace. "Do you want me to use that on you?"

"I'd rather you still use your hand. Is that okay with you?"

Ryuko nodded a yes and Satsuki climbed on top of her again. "You want to try it this way?"

Satsuki also nodded a yes and Ryuko started moving her hand down below Satsuki's waistline. She worked her index finger inside Satsuki's womanhood and started moving it around. Satsuki began moving herself around on her wife's hand and told her to try and get another finger inside. She put her middle finger inside as well. Satsuki kept gyrating on Ryuko's hand until she felt her own climax. She laid down in Ryuko, asking her to keep her fingers inside. "I can't thank you enough, Ryuko. You've made me happy beyond belief."

"Look at what you've done for me. I went from a girl living with her adopted family in a small home to a woman married to the girl of her dreams. You've made me that happy too."

...

The next morning, Satsuki woke up and waited for Ryuko to get up as well. When she did, she suggested they shower together. They cleaned up and put on clean bikinis for the day. They walked down the beach and to the waters edge. Ryuko dipped her toes into the water and then stepped in. She invited Satsuki into the water for a morning swim. The ladies walked out until the water was up to their waists. They splashed each other playfully and would dunk each other. One time, Ryuko went underwater and Satsuki stopped to look for her. When she emerged, she came up and grabbed her wife under her bustline. Satsuki spun around and picked Ryuko up, only to slip and make them both fall into the water.

After their fun in the water, they went to the resort proper for breakfast. The meal consisted of roasted pork with pineapple, with eggs on the side. They caught stares of jealousy from people at the restaurant, who would have loved to have been in either of their places. Ryuko ate the pineapple first. "There you go, with the fruit again." Satsuki teased.

"Are you saying that because I'm gay?"

"I am too. No,I mean because you're sweet." Satsuki chuckled, followed by a kiss.

After their meal, they went back out to the hut and laid out a large blanket in front. They both laid out to catch some sun, holding hands the whole time.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Ryuko and Satsuki made their return to Honnoji academy with a warm welcome. Staff and students alike lined the sides of the helipad as their helicopter returned them from the airport. Mako ran up to Ryuko and hugged her, excited to see her friend back from her honeymoon. "Ryuko, you get to go to places most people only wish they could go!" Mako squealed. "I can't wait for my honeymoon!"

After meeting and greeting the crowd, the ladies headed for the administration building. There, they were greeted by several people in sharp dress suits. "Ms. Kiryuin, I presume?" One of them said.

"That would be Mrs. Kiryuin now. I'm married, and this lady here is my wife. Who might you be?"

"I would be Daisuke Nakamura, director of Federal Inspections for student welfare. These are my associates, Hideki Tanaka and Noboyuki Yamamoto. We will be performing our inspections today. So far, so good, however." Said the inspector as all of them showed their badges.

"I think you'll find everything above board. I apologize for my casual attire, as we've just returned from our honeymoon." Satsuki responded.

"That's not a problem. Is your wife a student here?"

"Yes, she is."

The inspectors started writing something down in their notebooks, but Nakamura had his closed by a familiar friend. "If you would be so kind, please leave the recently married couple alone." Said General Kiyofumi. "They have been a tremendous help to us all, and even went out of their way to help us better defend some of the schools to the west of us."

"General, all due respect, how do you consider their attacking other schools to be of any help?"

"Was it them that did the attacking, or was it the United States and Chinese Marines, as well as elements from our own military? As I recall, the Militaries that were involved did the attacking. Anything else was just students from rival schools fighting."

The inspectors stopped writing anything for the time being, partially in respect for General Kiyofumi. They knew that he had authorized the Raid Trip assistance, which included the introduction of Tier 1 Military forces. General Kiyofumi bowed to the ladies, as they returned the gesture. "General, this is a pleasant surprise." Satsuki said.

"Think of it as a friendly visit that just so happens to coincide with the inspectors' visit."

...

The inspectors made their rounds about the school, standing in on some classes and watching some of the students as they exercised in accordance with the tests prepared by Gamagori and Sanageyama. All of them were performing up to the standards the inspectors were looking for, which allowed them to pass with ease. They eventually got around to sitting in on a class Ryuko was supposed to be in. They asked Mikisugi where she was. "Mrs. Matoi-Kiryuin is on her way. I've gotten word that she's just changing into proper school attire." He answered, shortly before Ryuko walked in, dressed in Senketsu.

The inspectors now sated with everything, they headed to the administration building to meet with Satsuki. They entered her office to find General Kiyofumi and Satsuki's elite four meeting with her. She dismissed her elites and addressed the inspectors. "So, have you found everything you were looking for?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kiryuin. Everything here is well above the standards we have. About your wife-"

"Let me stop you there." General Kiyofumi interrupted. "You do realize that as Mrs. Matoi-Kiryuin is now married to the owner/operator of the school, she is exempt from any penalties set forth by the committee, right?"

"Yes, General. We are aware. We were only going to ask about her... attire. Sailor suits aren't really a regulation thing. Not saying we can really do anything about it, but why is her uniform is so different?"

"You needn't concern yourself with that. She is still acting in accordance with decency standards." Satsuki responded. Just because you can see her belly button doesn't mean she's naked."

"I understand. Is her uniform made of any... special materials?"

"Okay, I see I need to do something else here." General Kiyofumi started, somewhat irritated. "I would like to ask you to leave the premises. Your inspection is concluded, and your questions have been answered. You may take your leave now, or I will make a phone call and we will be seeing a new federal inspector in the morning. Goodbye."

The inspectors bowed to the General, as he returned the gesture, followed by them leaving the school. "General, I can't thank you enough for helping us out here. Is there anything we can do for you in return?" Satsuki inquired.

"No, you've already done your part with the Raid Trip. Besides, didn't you notice something was a bit off about them?"

"You mean how persistent they were about my wife's uniform?"

"Exactly. Their credentials checked out, but they really liked to focus on your wife."

"I think I know who sent them. Not to worry though, that will be handled soon enough."

"Very well. If you need my assistance again, Mrs. Kiryuin, do not hesitate to call."

...

Ryuko and Mako were sitting down to lunch in their favorite spot. Mako was enjoying a nice meal her mom had prepared, and Ryuko was munching on a grilled chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomato and dill pickle on a toasted Kaiser roll. They sat together, remembering the good old days. They talked about when Ryuko first came to town, and how they became friends right off the bat. They talked about the fun they had with the fight club. "You know, if you can find someone, we can go on a double date together." Ryuko told Mako.

"That'd be lovely. I just have to find a nice guy. No offense, but I can't really see myself being romantic with another girl."

"None taken. Keep me posted, and maybe when you do find that lucky guy, we all can go out."

"That sounds nice. The lot of us should go out." Satsuki spoke up, surprising the girls.

"Lady Satsuki, so good to see you." Mako said as she bowed.

"The feeling is mutual, miss Mankanshoku. As for your choice, what about Gamagori? He seems to like you. I would think so after the time in Osaka when you stood up to him and he didn't strike you or punish you. Any other student would likely have been pummeled."

"Hehe, maybe. He is a sweet guy under all of that muscle and bravado, isn't he?" Mako responded, starting to blush.

Satsuki sat down with her wife and friend as they ate. She told them about the inspectors and how the General essentially ran them off when they got too inquisitive. "You should have seen their faces drain of any color at the thought of losing their jobs."

...

That night in bed, Satsuki kept the TV off as she sat with Ryuko. "I suppose I can let you in on a few more details about our little mission. Mother wants to see me at her corporate headquarters soon. She says she's going to give me something to do. No doubt she plans to do something involving the life fibers. I don't know what her plan is exactly, not yet anyway. You'll know as soon as I can get back to you."

"Mikisugi said he'll get me to sit down and talk with him and Kinagase this weekend. I guess they'll let me in on the nitty-gritty about the life fibers then."

"Yes. We've also been trying to get Nui to poke her head out so you can finish your business with her. She's proven illusive up to now, but worst case scenario, we can put you at her front door. Which will then lead to a horrific scenario of your choosing."

"Thanks again. This time, I'll finish her off. As petty as revenge might seem, It's something I feel I need to do."

"I would hardly consider avenging your father to be petty. When you meet with Mikisugi and Kinagase, they'll give you a bit more information. I have been working on a plan to get mother out of the way, which will help us both."

"Wait, how can we be talking about this here? What if the house is bugged and someone is listening in?" Ryuko inquired, now looking around the room.

"I had this room specially sound proofed and blocked off. We could be yelling at the top of our lungs, and someone with their ear pressed to the door wouldn't hear us. There's also a jamming program running in the room, which blocks any kind of transmitter. The only reason the remote still works the television is that it uses infrared light instead of radio signals."

"You've really thought of everything." Ryuko said as she wrapped her arms around her Wife.

"I do have another little present for you, which you'll get after you get your license."

"What license? My driver's license?"

"Yes."

Ryuko thought about it for a second. "I'm getting a car?"

"Yes. I already have one picked out for you. I've had it delivered to a shop to have the engine and transmission rebuilt so they are in the best possible shape."

...

Mako wandered around the campus, eventually running into Gamagori as he was walking to his car. "Hey, Gamagori. Whatcha doing?"

"Mankanshoku? I'm heading home for the evening."

"Cool car. What is it?"

"1999 Oldsmobile Shelby Series One. It has a Supercharged 4.0 liter Aurora V8 with stage three camshafts and stage three ported and polished heads. It also has the fuel pump and injector upgrade. This car comes off the line with a 0-60 time of only 2.9 seconds and will go from a dead stop to a quarter mile in about 9 seconds flat." He answered happily.

"I wanted to ask you a little something."

"Hop in, I'll give you a ride back home."

Mako sat down in the passenger's seat and buckled in. Gamagori started the car and put the transmission into second gear, then floored it and dumped the clutch. The supercharger let out a terrifying whine as it started forcing air into the engine. The car felt to Mako as though it would go airborne with the sudden, rapid acceleration. "So, what did you want to ask me, Miss Mankanshoku?"

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go on a double date with Lady Satsuki and Ryuko."

"What do you mean, double date?"

"Just that. They'll be with each other and we'll be together too."

The car came to a safe stop in front of the Mankanshoku residence. "I don't know what to say. I'm supposed to be the one doing the asking out." Gamagori responded.

"Well, ask me. Lady Satsuki and Ryuko both have already said they'd like to go."

"Hmm. Do you really want to go on a double date with them?"

"Okay, that settles it! I'll call them and set something up!" Mako said, followed by kissing Gamagori on the cheek as she left his car, bringing a shade of red to his cheeks.

"But I- oh, well. I'll never understand that girl."


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

Sorry, there's some more fluff/filler in this one.

...

Satsuki took Ryuko out to a test track to get a feel for driving, before taking her test. Ryuko feels her heart skip a beat when she sees Gamagori bombing around on the track in the Oldsmobile Shelby Series One, reaching speeds of over 150 mph (241 kph)with great ease. "Do I get to learn on that? I mean, I already know a little about driving." Ryuko asked Satsuki.

"Not yet. You'll need to learn on slower things before moving up to a supercar like that one." Satsuki replied.

They walked over to a small garage that had a JGSDF HMV (High Mobility Vehicle, Similar to the US HMMWV) parked inside. Ryuko liked the looks of it. It was high off the ground, high enough to clear most obstacles. It had tires that looked to have good grip for traversing rough terrain, and an engine snorkel to allow it to drive through water up to the windows. "This looks interesting. I know it's slower, but why so slow?" Ryuko asked.

"The car Gamagori is driving is as fast as a Lamborghini Aventador. Its horrendously fast acceleration might be a bit much for you to control. This is perfect. It isn't that fast, but it's also safe. With how heavy it is and its lower speed and acceleration ability, you'll be safer overall." Satsuki responded, as Gamagori pulled up to the garage. "He can explain more about it."

"Ryuko, this is a fine vehicle to start with. It uses a 4.1 Liter four cylinder turbo diesel engine with electronic direct injection and an intercooler. It uses a four speed automatic transmission." Gamagori started.

"What's an intercooler?"

"It helps to cool the air the engine is pulling in, which the cooler air helps the fuel burn more efficiently. So, it gets better mileage and slightly more power. It's a common feature on many turbocharged diesel and gasoline engines, as well as supercharged engines like the Shelby Series One I'm driving."

Ryuko climbed into the driver's seat and Gamagori sat down in the passenger's seat, Satsuki took her seat directly behind Ryuko and everyone buckled in. "Because this vehicle uses a diesel, it uses an electric heater grid for the intake, so wait for the 'wait to start' light to go out before starting." Gamagori informed Ryuko.

She turned the key on and all of the gauges cycled and she saw the light come on. When it stopped, she turned the key and it started right away. She put it into drive and started hitting the gas pedal, and the HMV started moving forward kind of slowly, but once the turbo started kicking in, it started moving forward with a little more pep. She drove it out to the track where a series of cones and traffic barrels were set up. She maneuvered the HMV through the cones and barrels, only bumping into a few of them. The few she did hit, they hardly noticed because of the vehicle's weight. She soon pulled up to a small area with cardboard boxes, sitting in what looked like parking spaces. "Okay, what do I do here?" Ryuko asked.

"Parallel parking. The four wheel steering has been disabled, so you can get this right. We used boxes in the place of cars in case anything gets hit." Gamagori replied.

Ryuko started pulling into one space slowly. She turned hard to one side and narrowly missed the box to the front. She backed the vehicle up, turning the other direction. She managed to fit the sizable HMV in the space successfully. Slightly crooked, but nothing was damaged and nobody was hurt. Gamagori handed Ryuko a slip of paper with some important looking information on it. "You can take this to register for an official driver's license in the prefecture closest to the academy. I've been deputized as a test proctor, and today, you passed this course. The official test may be easier, because you may be driving something a bit smaller than this."

Ryuko drove the vehicle back to the garage and everyone stepped out. Satsuki asked Ryuko to watch as Gamagori went through the course in the Supercar. He peeled out, the supercharger screaming the whole time. he flew through the course, never hitting a single cone or barrel, followed by drifting into the same space Ryuko had just came from. "See? He's used to driving cars that are fast like that. I know about your motorcycle riding, but as you know, cars are different." Satsuki told her.

"I had a feeling. Thanks again for doing this. You keep giving and giving, and I have nothing to really give back."

"Ryuko, you've already given me more than anyone else can give me. That I would want, anyway." Satsuki replied, taking Ryuko's left hand. "You have a ring on your finger that matches mine. You've given yourself to me. That's worth more than everything else in the world to me."

"I just feel like there should be something else I can do in return."

"Just keep doing what you're doing now."

"What's that?"

Satsuki leaned down slightly and kissed her wife.

...

The evening came and Satsuki and Ryuko went to prepare for their double date with Mako and Gamagori. They both picked out their attire for the night, consisting of simple dresses and shoes. They boarded the Rolls-Royce and headed out to meet the others.

Over at the Mankanshoku household, Gamagori was meeting with Barazo, who heard about the double date and was having a talk about it. "I know you mean well, but that's my little girl. You see that over in the corner?" Barazo started, pointing to a Saiga 12K Combat Shotgun. "I have flechette rounds which go through the special materials your uniforms are made of. They'll even go through a level IIIA bulletproof vest. She gets hurt and you're to blame, our next chat won't be so nice."

Mako overheard the conversation and stepped in. "Daddy, I asked him out at first."

"It makes no difference. Either way, bring her home safe."

Gamagori was slightly shaken by the thought of a regular firearm that could penetrate life fibers, even more so by one that could go through a bulletproof vest as well, as he remembered what happened to Satsuki. "I'll stake my life on it that she'll be home safe tonight."

...

Everyone met at a quaint little bistro in town and took their seats on the patio. They placed their orders and sat back to chat with each other. Mako held onto Gamagori's arm, which he didn't refuse. Similarly, Ryuko was on her wife's arm. The night was going along swimmingly, without interruption or incident. Mako was unusually calm, which everyone was noticing. "Hey Mako, you're not acting all super energetic like normal." Ryuko said.

"Well, If I'm on a date, I think it's less...refined to act like that."

Everyone was rather surprised with her response. The couples thought of what to do next, and settled on a game of truth or dare. Mako went first. "Okay, Lady Satsuki. Truth or dare?"

Satsuki thought it over briefly. "Hmm, dare."

"Okay, I dare you to...tickle Ryuko."

Satsuki looked at Ryuko and smiled. She reached down and started tickling her abdomen around her belly button, which she knew was a ticklish spot for her. Ryuko started laughing hard from it. Next was Satsuki's turn. "Miss Mankanshoku, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever skipped a class just because you didn't want to go?"

"No, never. I've skipped because I was asleep or because I was being punished for being asleep, but never out of not wanting to go."

Gamagori was next. "Ryuko, truth or dare?'

"Truth."

"Who was your first love?"

She started blushing at the question, but knew the answer. "While I've dated other people before, my first love, who is my true love is right next to me." She replied, as she kissed Satsuki on the cheek.

Ryuko was next. "Gamagori. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Ryuko smiled at the thought of her dare. "I dare you to... Kiss Mako."

Gamagori was startled, but wasn't about to back down, as he was a stickler for any rules, be they official or in a game. He started to turn, and he was only going to kiss her on the cheek. Mako moved over and turned, making him kiss her on the lips instead. He jumped back, but she kept her place, now lightly blushing. "That one was a happy accident." Mako said.

...

Gamagori dropped Mako off at home, right on time. Barazo met them at the door, with the shotgun sitting behind the door. Mako ran up and hugged him. "So, how did everything go tonight?"

"We went to a nice place, and wound up playing truth or dare."

"You didn't try anything... Fresh with my little girl, did you?"

"No, not in particular. We kissed-"

Barazo gained a steeled look as he interrupted. "Kissed? How'd that happen?"

"Daddy, it was truth or dare and Ryuko dared him to kiss me." Mako spoke up.

"Oh, then I guess it's alright."

...

Satsuki and Ryuko returned home and sat together on the couch. Satsuki pulled Ryuko in tight for a hug. "Looks like I go to see mother tomorrow." Satsuki said.

"And I get the low down on the life fibers. Any idea when I'll get to meet Nui again?"

"I don't know exactly, but I doubt you'll have to wait long."

Ryuko looked up at her wife. "Could I interest you in another neck rub?"

"I'd like that."


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

The sun rose on the new day, when Satsuki would make the trip to meet with their mother, and Ryuko was to be better informed about the life fibers by the Nudists. They showered together and dressed for their respective trips. As was the usual, Satsuki was wearing Junketsu and Ryuko was wearing Senketsu. Before departing, they stopped to share a kiss. "I'll be sure to let you know everything I find out when I return." Satsuki said.

"Thanks. Just be sure to come back safe, okay?"

Satsuki took her seat in the familiar Rolls-Royce Phantom sedan and Ryuko took her seat in the waiting 1970 Buick Skylark GSX Stage 1, driven by Gamagori. Ryuko didn't mind being driven around, but she still couldn't wait until she had her own license and car. They departed for their destinations soon enough.

...

Satsuki arrived at the helipad and boarded her private CH-47F helicopter, which took off rather quickly. Once she was in the air, a familiar voice came over the intercom. "So, Lady Satsuki is going to visit Mistress Ragyo, huh?" Nui chimed in.

""You best consider yourself lucky that my wife isn't here, or you'd probably be dead right now." Satsuki grumbled.

"Oh, poo. Your attitude needs adjusting, but I suppose Mistress Ragyo will take care of that!"

Satsuki thought to herself how she hoped Nui wasn't piloting the aircraft. She merely gritted her teeth and sipped her tea for the rest of the ride.

The helicopter landed at the REVOCS corp. headquarters and Satsuki stepped out, then walked through the main doors. "This will all be mine soon enough." She thought to herself.

As she stepped into the main foyer, she stopped as she was presented by a brilliant, bright light of rainbow colors. A lesser person could have potentially been blinded by the magnificent light show. As the light faded, a familiar figure appeared. "Satsuki, my darling little girl, how are you today?" Ragyo inquired.

"I'm quite well today, mother. What about yourself?"

"Oh, I'm good myself. Now let's get you into something comfortable. There is something I need to show you."

Satsuki was taken into a grand changing room, where she removed Junketsu and put on a bathrobe. She rejoined Ragyo as she was heading into another part of the building. They stopped in a room that was much like a large, public bathhouse, only far more advanced and luxurious. Ragyo signaled Satsuki to step into the bath. She dropped the robe and stepped in. "Now, lay back and let me purify you." Ragyo told her.

She laid back and was struck with an intense feeling, but she felt as though everything in her body was realigning and she was completely refreshed.

...

Ryuko reached her destination quickly, with Gamagori at the wheel of the Buick Muscle car. She stepped out and walked into the Nudist Beach location, making her way to the room where Mikisugi and Kinagase were waiting. She took her seat at an old desk that was one of few in the room. Mikisugi dropped his lab coat and revealed himself in his Nudist Beach attire, which wasn't much more than a utility belt. Kinagase seemed to have more to his outfit, albeit not much more.

"Now, as your wife has already told you, REVOCS clothing is made with life fibers, from the primordial life fiber, which was an extra-terrestrial entity that came to earth." Mikisugi started. "Man has seemingly evolved in time with the primordial's intervention. The more advanced or proper the clothing, the more we've evolved."

"Makes sense. Started out as naked cavemen, then made our way up to modern times."

"Exactly. Your father, Isshin Matoi, created the scissor blade as a means to cut through the life fibers. COVERS, which are like regular clothing, are made entirely of life fibers."

"I follow you so far, but where's this going? And another thing, how are you all able to afford all of this equipment and technology?"

"Your father was a brilliant scientist and inventor. He had patents all over the world, and used his funds to create and supply Nudist Beach. So, all of this is your father's. Which as a surviving family member, I suppose that means it technically belongs to you."

"Wait, my dad set all of this up? How come nobody ever told me about this?"

"You can probably throw a rock in your house and hit something he has a patent on or inspired its creation or some part of it." Kinagase added.

"Anyway, as Lady Satsuki has already told you, REVOCS, with Ragyo at the head, seeks to take over the world with clothing. The life fibers infused clothing can merge with its host, and when it can no longer resist, the person is devoured. The only way to resist is to have an immunity of sorts built up over a few years. There were experiments conducted to see what happens when the life fibers are fused directly into a living creature. If they are physically sewn directly into the host's nervous system, the host will die shortly after."

Ryuko was shocked from hearing the truth about the life fibers laid out like this. "What about Senketsu? Isn't he made of 100% life fibers?"

"Yes. Kamui Senketsu was designed as a countermeasure to the COVERS and the scissor blades were designed to assist."

"Senketsu, were you going to eat me?"

"No, I wouldn't dream of it." Senketsu replied.

...

Satsuki walked with Ragyo into a grand chamber under the grounds at the REVOCS HQ. The great doors swung open to reveal a large, somewhat grotesque looking cluster of life fibers that would occasionally spawn off a ball, which would then turn into a suit and take its place on a strange looking rack around the room. "This is the original? The primordial lofe fiber?" Satsuki asked in amazement.

"Of course. Soon, we will be the mediators between humanity and the life fibers. When you return to Honnoji Academy, you will announce the Great Culture and Sports festival. The time is upon us."

Satsuki's eyes widened on hearing what her mother had just proposed. "Are you sure? Isn't there-"

"No." Ragyo interrupted. "We are moving ahead on schedule."

...

After sitting back, rocking back and forth for a few moments in an attempt to absorb the information she had just been given, Ryuko finally responded. "OOOOHHHH, I get it now. You want me to use Senketsu to fight against the life fibers because nobody else can wear him, right?"

"That's the idea." Kinagase replied.

Ryuko jumped up and took Senketsu off and threw him into the chair she had been sitting in. "You really expect me to use him to fight against his own kind? What kind of monsters are you? Well, forget it. I refuse to wear Senketsu if all he's meant to do is fight his own kind!"

Kinagase drew his sewing machine guns and aimed them at Ryuko and Senketsu. "Hey, what are you two doing?" Mikisugi asked.

"Well, this is Nudist Beach, right? Why are you so opposed to me being naked if it's for nudists?"

Kinagase put his fingers on the triggers and kept his aim. "When a kamui isn't being used, neither it nor its wearer are useful anymore. And I know how to dispose of useless things and people."

"You shoot me, you damn well better kill me."

"Ryuko, I want you to wear me. I know what my purpose is, and it isn't very easy to take it all in so fast, but I'd like to help." Senketsu whispered to Ryuko.

"You do realize what they're saying you're expected to do, right?"

"I understand. I remember everything now. I Like being worn by you, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The mood starting to calm down somewhat, Ryuko picked up Senketsu and put him on again. Kinagase lowered his guns. "Now everyone's friends with clothes again." he muttered.

...

With their business concluded for the time being, Satsuki and Ryuko met at home at the end of the day. "Ryuko, there is much I need to tell you." Satsuki started. "We'll need to discuss it in the bedroom, though."

"Is it that bad?"

"Not really, but it's bedroom talk anyway."

"Um, I made us dinner from a recipe book I found in the kitchen. Would you like to eat with me?"

Satsuki nodded and they headed for the dining room to eat.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

I just wanted to say thanks to my readers for sticking it out this far. Originally, this story was only supposed to be like 10 chapters. Thanks for keeping up with me. More to come :)

...

_Ryuko groggily walked around the house, which was empty of any people, although it didn't feel like she was alone. She didn't feel like herself, almost like she was being pushed. As was a surprise to her, she was clothed, in the one place it may not seem that strange for her to be naked, unlike her other dreams. She felt something heavy in her right hand, but she couldn't make herself look to see what it was. She entered the bedroom and found her wife Satsuki, sleeping peacefully. Some unknown force made her bring up the object in her hand, which turned out to be a large meat cleaver from the kitchen._

Ryuko jolted awake from the new nightmare, breathing rapidly. Not knowing what could be causing her nightmares, she woke Satsuki to try and calm her down. She shook her and called her name until she came to, and looked at Ryuko's face to see a look of fear. "What happened?"Satsuki started. "Another nightmare?"

Ryuko nodded her head and Satsuki pulled her in close to console her. The simple act of being nuzzled up to her wife seemed to calm her. It was something different from the normal. It was something like her scent, as though that was enough. Ryuko told Satsuki about the nightmare and Satsuki kept her close the whole time. "I don't know what's making me have these horrible dreams. I'm... I'm scared." Ryuko said.

"We'll find a way to help you over it, I promise. Just like before, we'll get through this."

...

After eating breakfast and preparing for the day, the ladies went to the Mankanshoku residence in the hopes that Mako would again be able to help her. They were greeted at the door by Mataro, who ran to get Mako after inviting them in. Mako hugged the ladies as they came in, then seated them on her bed again. "So, are you having bad dreams again?" Mako asked.

Ryuko nodded a yes and told her about the recent nightmare. Mako took it all in and started thinking. "You both know you'd never do that to her, Ryuko. Everyone knows you two are in love and you care for each other very much."

"I do love her very much," Ryuko replied. "I just want the horrible dreams to stop."

"I don't know what to do about this one. I guess my advice would stay the same as last time. Just look her in the eye and think of how much you love her, and maybe that'll help you feel better."

Ryuko and Satsuki locked eyes again and kissed. Satsuki pulled her wife in again for another hug and they stood up to leave. "You again have my thanks, Miss Mankanshoku." Satsuki told her.

"Think nothing of it, Lady Satsuki."

...

Satsuki and Ryuko returned home soon afterward. "Remember what I told you last night?" Satsuki asked.

"Yes. Mother wants to go forward with... things."

"Tomorrow is the date, and I've got the Elite Four out announcing the 'festivities' for tomorrow."

"You seem to be a little tense. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Ryuko asked, looking deep into Satsuki's eyes again.

"I guess you could say that." Satsuki replied, with a lascivious look on her face.

They went to the bedroom and climbed into bed after disrobing. Satsuki was on top, and took Ryuko's hand down to her private area. She started to work her fingers around on her womanhood and it brought out a playful chuckle from the Lady. Ryuko started pushing into her wife, noticing that it was taking much more than her previous attempts to go in. She finally managed to get in, which brought a slight squeal from Satsuki.

"Did I hurt you?" Ryuko asked.

"Yes, but only a little. I didn't think it would hurt like this, though, since we've been intimate before." Satsuki replied.

Ryuko withdrew her hand to see some blood on her fingertips. This shocked the both of them. It was as though Satsuki was again a virgin, even after having given herself to Ryuko. "Well, when I was at mother's, she did say somethign about purifying me, and after I slipped into a special bath, it's almost like everything was new and rejuvenated. I guess I became a virgin again when that happened."

The ladies continued their love making session, until Satsuki asked to stop again. She returned the favor, this time allowing her wife to be on top while she was receiving. Ryuko enjoyed the feeling of having Satsuki pushed up inside herself, her weight allowing for her to go a little deeper than normal. She kept going until she felt herself reaching climax again. After coming to full release, Ryuko laid down on top of Satsuki, giving her a kiss while she was on her way down. "Thanks, hon." Ryuko whispered.

"Remember the plan for tomorrow. I'll need you to show up with the Nudists, to make it seem like a surprise."

"I remember. Just do me a favor and make sure you come back safe."

...

The following day, the main courtyard and surrounding stands were transformed to form what looked like a giant satellite dish. The stands filled with students and staff, dressed in a new special suit, specially prepared for the event. The Mankanshoku family, minus Mako, was seated at the front row, chowing down on the food brought out by the catering staff. Sukuyo looked at mataro and thought something was off. "Dear, is there something wrong with your suit?"

Barazo noticed as well. "Is your suit... painted on?"

"Yep! I sold that damn suit as soon as I got it." Mataro beamed proudly.

"Oh, crap. Why didn't I think of that?" Barazo exclaimed.

The ceremony began with Satsuki stepping out and announcing the ceremonies for the day. "Now everyone, bow to the master of this school, Ragyo Kiryuin!"

Everyone bowed their heads as they saw Ragyo walking out of what seemed like thin air, her trademark blinding light coming out from behind her. She greeted each of the elite four as she walked down the aisle, until finally reaching the end of the platform. "I hope everyone is enjoying their time here today. Now, I believe we can start the proceedings proper." Ragyo addressed everyone.

Not too long afterward, red and black life fibers started swirling around everyone except Mataro, who started to panic when he saw his parents and Guts being wrapped up by the fibers. Others started screaming and panicking as they saw their fate, being swallowed whole by clothing. Ryuko, Mikisugi and Kinagase were outside of the stadium and heard the screaming. "Looks like that's our cue." Mikisugi said. "You two get on my DTR and we'll scale the walls easy enough."

"Oh, your Dotonbori Robo?" Ryuko asked.

"D - T- R!" Mikisugi angrily replied.

"Just humor him so we can get through this." Kinagase said.

"Mako, I'm gonna have to ask you to stay back for this one. I know you want to help, but it's about to get dangerous in there."

"But Ryuko, I wanna go too!"

"I know. We'll see each other later, don't you worry."

...

The DTR Finally jumped clear of the walls and Ryuko jumped off to land on a platform overlooked by Ragyo's higher position. Ryuko stopped to look around in horror at what had become of the students and staff. She quickly drew her Scissor blade and readied for a fight. "What the hell is going on here?" Ryuko shouted.

"My my, the Matoi girl has made her appearance. I see you have recently married into the family. Why not come up here and join the family?" Ragyo asked.

"Like hell I'd join you!"

"Oh well, no matter. I'm sure I'll make you come around soon enough. Just wait until-" Ragyo was interrupted by Secret Sword Bakuzan being plunged into her back and forced through until coming out of her stomach. "Wh-what's this? You traitorous little witch!" Ragyo managed to say, spitting up blood the entire time.

Satsuki yanked back on her sword, throwing Ragyo up against a specially designed croos which was right behind her. Clamps came out and held her to the structure. "We will no longer serve you, Ragyo Kiryuin! We will not serve clothes! We will overthrow you on this day! This school is mine!" Satsuki yelled at her, with blood still dripping from her sword.

...

To be continued in chapter 31


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

-Continued from chapter 30

Heads up, a little more gore in this one.

...

Satsuki gave Inumuta the signal and he activated a device on his wrist. Machine guns popped up and started firing the special needles that disable life fibers at the students and staff. which released all of them. They all started to move around somewhat groggily, but still able to try and get out. Mataro was still unaffected by not having a suit on, and as the life fibers started to fade away from his dog and parents, they were revealed to still be eating, as though nothing was happening. Mako showed up at the stadium and was given a warm welcome by her family. Satsuki motioned to Gamagori, who jumped down to Mako's position. "Mankanshoku, I'm going to need you to start evacuating people." He told her.

Without hesitation, Mako started moving to get people out of the stadium and away from danger. Ryuko started walking up to the platform where Satsuki was, now feeling relieved by seeing everyone broken loose from the life fibers. "That's one less thing to worry about." She said to herself.

Ragyo, only somewhat affected by being impaled by a sword and then lashed to a cross, laughed at the ladies and their attempts. "Do you really think this would work? I am much stronger than you give me credit for, my dear." She said, still spitting up blood.

"Sounds like to me, you're not in much of a bargaining position." Ryuko chuckled.

"You should really learn some manners." Nui chimed in, seeming to appear out of thin air.

Ryuko immediately activated Kamui Senketsu and readied her sword. "You really want those to be your last words?" She said as she gritted her teeth.

Ryuko started moving at an unbelievable speed, almost vanishing as fast as Nui had appeared. Seeming to have teleported, she reappeared in front of Nui, striking fast enough to barely give her enough time to block, which didn't do her any good as her parasol was sliced as though it were bread. "What the hell is this?" Nui asked in shock.

"I've taken the liberty of sealing your fate." Satsuki started. "Your parasol was replaced with a normal one, and she's been training. You won't be alive to see the sunset today."

Ryuko used her inhuman speed to dart around Nui, occasionally striking at her, and not giving her the time to retaliate. The Scissor blade sliced through her flesh like a blowtorch through butter, which told Nui that she wasn't long for this world. Ryuko made cuts on the Achilles tendons, which left Nui unable to stand. She also made cuts on her remaining arm to disable it as well. Finally, she stopped and picked Nui up by the neck. "Did you really think I'd never get you? Did you think you could run forever?" Ryuko hissed.

"No, I didn't" Nui managed to get out. "I was only doing my job."

"That's the same thing the Nazi soldiers said when they were doing all those awful things in the 1940's. But know this. I'm not doing a job here, I'm doing my solemn duty to avenge my father. All of the heartache I felt, all of the battles I went through, all the pain and misery I felt. This is my life's mission, and you're going to see the end of it."

Ryuko plunged her Scissor blade into Nui's heart and yanked upward, cutting through organs, muscle and bone, making what little strength she had left drain until her body went limp. After the blade exited her body, blood sprayed upward, some of which fell back down on Ryuko, as she dropped the body. "Dad, It's done. You can rest easy." She said, looking to the sky.

Ragyo looked down in shock at what had become of her grand couturier, and at the sight of a blood covered Ryuko walking over to rejoin her wife. "Wonderful. You've played right into my trap, my dear."

"Shut up, nobody said you could speak." Satsuki hissed.

"Satsuki, darling, you really have no idea what's going on, do you? Aren't you wondering why it was so easy to defeat such a strong opponent?"

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Ryuko is stronger than ever, as am I."

Ragyo summoned the strength to pull herself free from her restraints, which wasn't a huge surprise to anyone. She pointed at Ryuko, who stood there, frozen in place. She moved her hand and Ryuko pointed her blade at Satsuki. "The blood you became covered with is laced with life fibers, and since I'm infused with life fibers myself, I control your wife now."

Satsuki immediately activated Kamui Junketsu and readied herself in an attacking stance. "Satsuki, I can't control myself. Please, stop me. I don't want to hurt anyone else."

Satsuki could see it in Ryuko's eyes, but she already knew Ryuko didn't want to hurt her. "Now, how about you two fight it out for my amusement? You know, Roman Gladiator style, where one or both of you die." Ragyo chuckled.

Ryuko moved around again with inhuman speed, making it difficult for even Satsuki to keep track of her movements. Ryuko started slashing at Satsuki, but was trying with what little control she had to make herself miss. Most of her strikes hit her sword, which made it easy enough for her to parry. One strike cut into Satsuki's arm, making her drop her sword. A subsequent strike cut through her upper abdomen, in the same place from her nightmares. She fell to the ground and Ryuko stood over her, with the Scissor blade pointed at her neck. She was shaking violently, indicating she really didn't want to do what looked like was about to happen. "Please, no!" Ryuko pleaded, tears flowing now. "Please, she's my wife... if you want me to hurt anyone, even myself, whatever. Just please don't make me hurt her."

Ragyo made her raise her blade as she had seen in her recent nightmare, which made her sick with fear. She summoned what strength she could to make herself let go of her sword. "My, my, you really are a strong one." Ragyo said as she walked over to Ryuko. "Let's see what makes you tick."

Ragyo made Ryuko turn around and face her. She plunged her hand into Ryuko's chest and pulled out her heart, which seemed to be covered with life fibers. "So THAT is why. I thought you were dead."

Ragyo released Ryuko, who fell to the ground, weak from the trauma of having her heart taken out forcibly. She hurriedly put it back in the hole in her chest and Senketsu started using strands of life fibers to close the wound and try to prevent any further blood loss. "If you're carrying around something like that in your chest, that means you're my other daughter." Ragyo said, almost condescendingly. "I'm intrigued as to how you managed to marry your sister, as well as why you would want to, but no matter. This will all be over soon."

Ryuko jumped up and took advantage of the momentary confusion that seemed to have Ragyo going, and struck hard with her right hand, managing to grab hold of her spine and restrict her movement for a brief moment. "You really don't know when to quit, do you?" Ragyo said angrily.

"No, not when the life of my lover is potentially at risk. I'll kill you a thousand times for threatening her, even if it means I have to die myself." Ryuko said with a stern look on her face.

"Dear, you know that when you say things like that, they may come true."

Ragyo forced the muscles in her back to push Ryuko's hand out and free herself. She turned and grabbed her by the neck, as she had done to Nui. She produced a dagger from her sleeve and drove it into Ryuko's abdomen and started to twist it around. "You won't need to reproduce. Not like you could with another woman, anyway." Ragyo sneered.

"Wh-what- I can't have babies?" Ryuko asked in fear.

"Why would you want to? Look at your partner, your sister."

Ragyo turned to look, but Satsuki was gone. She reappeared right next to Ragyo. "Release my wife. NOW." Satsuki demanded.

Thinking that Ragyo had no intention of letting her go, Satsuki swung her sword with great force and cut off Ragyo's head, which landed a few feet away. Her body went limp, releasing Ryuko as the blood rained down. Satsuki walked over to Ryuko and pulled the dagger from her belly. Ryuko stayed slumped over. "I can't- I can't have babies now..." She said weakly, with tears again flowing at the thought of never being a mother.

"We'll find a way to make you better." Satsuki said, pulling her wife into a hug.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Ragyo's head spoke, laying separate from her body.

"How are you still alive?" Satsuki asked in shock.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I'm infused with life fibers. So long as even one strand remains, my body can always regenerate."

Ragyo's head moved around and rejoined her body, stitching itself back on her neck. "Ah, much better. Now, what should your punishment be for doing such a nasty thing to your mother?"

"There won't be much of one. I can guarantee that." Satsuki responded. "I'm glad you were so well distracted here. Your precious primordial life fiber is about to take a hit it can't recover from." Satsuki said as she pulled out her cell phone. "Go ahead, General."

_"With pleasure, Mrs. Kiryuin." _Said General Kiyofumi on the other end.

...

High above the REVOCS Corporate Headquarters was a squadron of American B-2 Stealth Bombers, escorted by Russian MiG-31 Foxhound Interceptors and Chinese Chengdu J-20 Stealth Fighters. The B-2 Bombers were specially modified to carry a much larger payload than usual, but one of them had the biggest bomb on board. The opening wave of bombers was given the green light by General Kiyofumi, as the surrounding areas had been evacuated successfully. Some of the bombs were Laser Guided GBU-24 Surface piercing (bunker-busters) bombs, which the Chinese planes used the lasers to target specific points to maximize damage. The others were unguided bombs, which were used to damage less critical portions of the structure, ensuring a total collapse.

After the wave of bombers had done their jobs and sufficiently damaged the building, the other planes hurriedly moved out of the way to let the last bomber do its job. The bomb bay doors opened to reveal an AN-602 (Tsar Bomba). The crew waited for permission from the general to release the bomb. _"Permission granted. You are cleared to use deadly force with nuclear weapons." _General Kiyofumi said over the radio. _"You are not attacking any people, but a hazardous, deadly alien creature which threatens us all. Bring the hammer down."_

The bomb's carriage released and the bomber's doors shut, followed by the bomb's brake parachute popping open, allowing the planes to get further away from the blast radius. With the planes now a safe distance away, the bomb detonated just before making contact with the building. The building and all of its contents, including the primordial life fiber, were obliterated under the unearthly pressure of the blast. The heat from the explosion was hotter than the surface of the sun, ensuring the primordial life fiber's total destruction. The bomb created so much pressure, it forced the fireball to be pushed miles into the atmosphere before forming the ominous mushroom cloud.

...

Ragyo started wobbling around, weakened. "What have you done?"

"There go your precious life fibers. Good luck regenerating now." Satsuki said as she stood up.

Satsuki took her sword and slashed again, this time making sure to cut all the way through. This time, the body did not reanimate. Ryuko started looking around, worried at what might happen since her heart was fused with life fibers. "Ryuko, it's all over now. She won't come back this time."

"I'm glad. But what's going to happen to Senketsu? And what'll happen to me?"

"Only your heart is fused with life fibers. She traded her soul for them. You'll be okay, and Senketsu should be okay as well. Did you notice you're still wearing him, and he's still active?"

"She's right, Ryuko." Senketsu whispered to her. "I'll be okay. But worry more about yourself."

...

To be continued in chapter 32


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

Continued from chapter 31

...

Satsuki powered Junketsu down, picked Ryuko up and carried her to the hospital to treat her for her wounds, even though it was likely they would heal by the time they got there. Ryuko's chest wound was healing already, but Senketsu was keeping pressure on it to keep her from losing anymore blood. By the time they arrived, even the stab wound on her abdomen seemed to have closed up. Even so, and even with Senketsu still telling her that she would be completely okay, she was worried.

They went through the doors to the emergency room and Satsuki took her wife to a waiting bed, as Inumuta had called ahead. "She's worried because she's been stabbed," Satsuki started telling the doctor, who couldn't find a stab wound anywhere. "She's worried that her reproductive organs may have been damaged, and we just wanted to try and see if there was anything that could be done."

"I'll start checking her out." The doctor replied. "I don't see any wounds anywhere, but maybe an MRI will be able to tell us more."

The doctor sent Ryuko to get changed into a patient's gown for the MRI, and Satsuki went with her. "I'm really scared." Ryuko started. "Even though WE could never conceive, I'd still like to have a baby someday. We could raise him or her together." She said, tears starting to form again.

"We'll do what we can, no matter the cost. Monetary or otherwise."

...

Ryuko walked into the room with the MRI machine and laid down on the machine's bed to begin. The machine scanned her midsection repeatedly, and the doctor looked over the images it gave. "So far, I'm not seeing any permanent, internal damage." The doctor told Satsuki. "Her reproductive organs all look fine to me. She may feel some discomfort for a little while, but if you two ever want to have a child and she's the birth mother, there shouldn't be any problems."

"Are you absolutely sure? I apologize if I'm coming off as rude, but this is very important to her."

"I understand. In the absolutely worse case scenario, she could always have a C-section when she does give birth."

Satsuki rejoined her wife to give her the good news. "Ryuko, you can rest easy. The doctor says everything should be working like it's supposed to."

Ryuko jumped up and started hugging Satsuki, elated at the news that she can be a mother. She redressed in Senketsu and the ladies took their leave.

...

In bed that night, after another session of intimacy, Satsuki held Ryuko tight in her arms. "You've helped me through so much over the last little bit. Is there anything I could ever do to make it up to you?" Satsuki asked.

"You've already done everything I could ever want. I'm happily married, and I can't really think of anything else I could need."

"I mean anything. Anything from something simple like wanting to walk a different way down the beach to... I don't know, something like buying a building or a business."

Ryuko thought for a minute and came to a conclusion. "Can we do two things?"

"Anything. Any one, two or however many things you want."

"Hm, okay. One- would you maybe... dye part of your hair, so we kinda match? Like with the red slip of my hair."

"I don't see a problem with that. We can go to the barber tomorrow. Not a hairdresser, but a barber. What's the other thing?"

"You know, what I was worried about not being able to do. Do you think... maybe we could work on having a baby?"

Satsuki could see Ryuko and herself sitting on a bench in the park, holding their baby. "I'd like that. We'll need to find a donor, since we can't exactly... get each other pregnant."

...

A few days later, the ladies were at a local barber shop, and Satsuki was getting strands of her hair dyed the same shade of red as Ryuko's. She had them dye the hair from the root all the way down. Ryuko looked on in elation that they would be matching in some way. "Would you like to get anything done while we're here?" Satsuki asked Ryuko.

"I guess I could get my hair straightened. I've never had it done and I'd like to see it straight for a change."

Ryuko took a seat in the chair next to her wife and they barber started washing her hair to prep for the straightening. The barber used a straightening iron, which revealed long, flowing straight hair. Ryuko looked somewhat more refined by having her hair down and straight. "I thought you weren't straight." Satsuki teased.

"Neither are you" Ryuko chuckled, sticking her tongue out.

...

After getting their hair done, the ladies went out for a short date. They went to a small restaurant and had a small meal, followed by each having a slice of blueberry pie. "You know, blueberries are sometimes used as an aphrodisiac." Satsuki said.

"Does that mean you're trying to get me in bed?" Ryuko replied with a lascivious look on her face.

"I shouldn't have to try, but yes. If you're going to get pregnant, that'd be the place I'd like to start."

"Is there a donor?"

"Yes. I figured we didn't need to see the donation, but knowing the donor is important. The donor is from the Yamato dynasty, the royal family of Japan. So, you'll be carrying royalty."

"How did you manage that? I mean, especially after dropping a nuke like that."

"The Emperor, His highness Akihito, gave General Kiyofumi permission to do what was necessary to wipe out the threat of life fibers. He even gave him special permission to use nuclear weapons, provided any innocent civilians were evacuated to a safe distance, which they were."

Ryuko started thinking back to history classes and thinking of the fallout and radiation left after Hiroshima and Nagasaki. "But what about fallout? Won't that make the area uninhabitable?"

"Not particularly, no. One reason we went with the AN-602 is that it's the cleanest hydrogen bomb in the world. It produced limited fallout, and what little it did can be cleaned up and deemed safe within a couple of months. The main reason, however, is that we wanted to make completely sure that the primordial life fiber was destroyed."

"Was anything left behind?"

"No. The Russian Military, under the authority of General Kiyofumi, conducted a sweep and clear operation just in case. Colonel Bogdanovich came back and brought in the Spetsnaz NBC teams. Not even a single fiber, strand or cell remained."

...

After their date and getting worked up, the ladies went home to enjoy themselves again. Ryuko took her usual place on her back, and Satsuki used the marital aid again. Ryuko liked having intimacy this way, as it left Satsuki's hands free to explore. After getting hers, Ryuko finally put the marital aid on and used it on her wife for the first time. It was somewhat painful to her at first, but she kept going until it didn't hurt her anymore. After having enough for the night, Satsuki dismounted and laid next to Ryuko. "If you'd like, I can have the sample brought in and start trying to put a bun in your oven."

Ryuko nodded a yes and Satsuki put on a robe while she went to get the sample and the applicator.

...

The next day, the ladies went around to visit their friends and give them the news. Their first stop was the Mankanshoku house. The family attempted to bow to Lady Satsuki as she entered, but she told them not to. "You all have been a great help to both of us, especially you, Barazo and mako."

They sat down in the living room and the ladies made their announcement. "Already? How do two women-" Mataro started, but was stopped by Sukuyo.

"That's something for you to find out later on in life." She started. "If you need any advice, feel free to ask."

"Ohmigod, Ryuko! Are you pregnant now?" Mako asked in excitement.

"I don't know yet. I might be, but it's still too early to know anything."

Next, they visited the elite four. First, they stopped to see Jakuzure. "What brings you out my way, ladies?" Jakuzure asked.

"Well, we have started trying to conceive. We figured we would tell everyone, although that may not be necessary." Satsuki told her.

"Why not?"

"Mako is such a gossip, and anything you tell her spreads like dumping gasoline on a campfire." Ryuko answered.

"Exactly. By now, I imagine half of the academy knows."

...

Next, the ladies went to see Gamagori. He was in the garage, installing stage four ported heads on the engine of his Corvette. "Ladies, how are you fairing today?" He asked.

They told him of their attempt to conceive and he already knew. Apparently, mako had called him not but a few minutes after they had left the house. "Keeping in touch, eh?" Satsuki asked. "Perhaps you two will be the next big couple around here."

Gamagori dropped the wrench that was in his hand. "Um, I don't know. Maybe. She is a nice girl and all."

"Opposites do attract." Ryuko started. "I mean, you're the one who enforces rules and she's always in trouble. It works out."

...

They made their way to the training facility, where Inumuta and Sanageyama were training. Inumuta was trying to move fast enough that even Sanageyama couldn't keep up, and Sanageyama was attempting to stop him. They both stopped when they saw the ladies next to the ring. They weren't surprised to find out that these two already heard as well. "I knew about it before you even got out of the driveway at the Mankanshoku's." Inumuta said, noting that he heard it through a random wiretap.

"I guess everyone does know." Ryuko said to her wife.

"I guess so. Let's go home for now."

...

A couple of weeks later, Ryuko noticed that her monthly feminine time was getting to be very late.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

Home stretch now. There will be 1 more chapter after this in the main story.

...

After a few weeks had passed without her time of the month, Ryuko was almost 100% certain she was pregnant. She had wondered how it could be, with only one attempt that she could have conceived, but her question seemed to have answered itself. Since she was infused with life fibers, her body and more specifically her reproductive organs, were much more sensitive to major changes. She started being queasy in the mornings, which was another sign of her pregnancy.

Satsuki had been particularly affectionate since their apparently successful attempt. She would hold on to her wife closely whenever she could, she would kiss her when the opportunity came up, and she would always snuggle up close to her in bed. Ryuko didn't mind the extra attention she was getting, but she did notice that Satsuki refused to let her bow before her now. One time in particular stood out. While Ryuko was attempting to bow, Satsuki stopped her and took her hands. "You know, you don't need to do that anymore," Satsuki started. "I know how we started, but like you said-this is an equal relationship. Besides that, you're the soon-to-be mother of our child. If anything, I should bow to you."

"No, you don't need to do that." Ryuko replied. "You are the more dominant between us, so it wouldn't be the same. Besides that, it wouldn't suit your more refined attitude and demeanor."

"Understood. By the way, your car is ready. Would you like to go see it?"

Ryuko nodded a yes and they soon departed for the repair shop for her car.

...

The Rolls-Royce Phantom sedan didn't seem too far out of place when it pulled into the shop's parking lot, as the shop focused mainly on luxury car repairs. Satsuki pointed out Ryuko's car on the end as they pulled up to it. "Ryuko, I wanted to give you a car that has some level of performance, but is also safe. This is your car, a 2009 Mercedes-Benz c63 AMG." Satsuki began, as she started looking over the booklet she purchased from a dealership. "It features a naturally aspirated 6.2 liter V8, which means it doesn't have a turbo or supercharger. That doesn't mean it isn't fast."

"Mercedes cars usually aren't very slow." Ryuko responded.

"The best parts of this car are its high safety ratings, despite it being a performance vehicle. It's also got a very smooth ride."

The ladies sat in the car, with Ryuko on the driver's side. Satsuki told her about the power adjustable seats with memory. She set the seat up to her liking and asked if they could go for a drive. They both buckled up and started to leave. Ryuko took the car slowly out onto the road, being careful not to hit anything with the car. She hit the gas one good time and startled herself with the acceleration. "Okay, I gotta save that for later." She chuckled.

...

They soon returned home in the car, which they parked in the garage. Ryuko held onto her wife's arm as they walked into the main portion of the house. She took them to the bedroom, where a trophy case had been hung on the wall. They stood in front of it for a moment. "Judging by the size and shape of it, I can imagine what it's used for." Satsuki said.

Ryuko drew her scissor blade one last time and held it, staring at it as though it were looking back. She felt all sorts of thoughts and emotions running through her mind as she looked at it. "I won't really be needing this anymore." She said in a calm tone she had never used before.

She placed the sword into the case and closed it, holding her hand over the lock for a moment after closing it. Satsuki wrapped her arms around Ryuko and kissed her on the cheek. "I can tell this is big. I don't really expect to understand what you're feeling, but I'll gladly listen if you want to talk about it."

"I kept that as a way to remember my dad, and as a way to avenge him. I've killed Nui, who was his killer. Its purpose has been fulfilled." Ryuko said, a tear starting to form in her eye. "What scared me was when Ragyo had me under her control and I was forced to fight you."

"I know that wasn't you doing that. I knew she had control. But apparently even her inhuman abilities weren't strong enough, because you still managed to drop the sword."

"I want to keep the sword as a reminder, that the sword does what its wielder tells it to. As a reminder that I was able to do what I set out to do. As a reminder that my love for you was strong enough to overpower an evil person who had otherworldly strength and abilities. But also as a tribute to my dad."

"Do you plan to hang me up as well?" Senketsu whispered to Ryuko.

"No. I'll still wear you, I just don't really need the sword anymore."

"You also may want to keep the sword ready, for our child." Satsuki said.

"Why would I keep it for them?"

"In case you have a girl. I'm sure the sight of you with that sword will keep any boys or girls in line, and keep them from trying anything fresh."

...

A few more weeks had passed and Ryuko was starting to show ever so slightly, which was more noticeable from Senketsu not covering her midriff. Satsuki and herself went on a few more double dates with Gamagori and Mako, who were now seeing each other more frequently. Their personalities started to rub off on one another. Gamagori would dress more casually, and wouldn't pass down such severe punishments all the time, and Mako would dress more neatly than she used to, as well as being on time and not falling asleep quite so much.

Jakuzure kept up with the ladies better, as part of her reparation for almost ending their relationship. She would help with little things Ryuko asked, like helping her wash the car, and occasionally grabbing something that was out of reach in the house.

Sanageyama tried to sign up for the JGSDF, although he was denied entry to full duty because of being blind. They told him that he could help train the soldiers, as he had unparalleled speed and accuracy when fighting with his staff or any sword.

Inumuta kept his position, helping to merge the fortunes of Nudist Beach, which did belong to Ryuko, and those of the Kiryuin family fortunes.

...

Satsuki and Ryuko spent their days in peace, occasionally strolling around the academy and anywhere else they fancied. While spending an evening together in the back grounds of the house, Satsuki went on one knee and kissed Ryuko's belly. "We can't wait to meet you." She whispered, feeling a sense of love and pride.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

Here it is, the final chapter of the main story. There will be off shoots and fun chapters, but this is the end of the main. Thanks, everyone for sticking it out with me this far :)

...

Ryuko's due date steadily came up, as did her belly bump. The days went by smoothly without having to fight anyone, but Ryuko would occasionally cut her thumb or finger to feed Senketsu, to make sure he didn't starve. She still looked at her sword, even though she wouldn't take it out. There weren't many times Ryuko would be seen without Satsuki at her side during their pending addition to the family. One of the many rooms at the house were converted to a nursery in anticipation. They had a crib built and put in their bedroom, so the baby would sleep close by.

Ryuko and Satsuki would sometimes attempt intimacy, but Ryuko's session wouldn't last long from her sensitivity. They went to Ryuko's appointments to keep up on her overall health and that of their baby. During one ultrasound appointment, the doctor told them the baby was doing fine and could tell them the gender of the baby. "That's something we'd rather wait to find out." Ryuko told the doctor.

...

The ladies were laying in bed one night, close to the due date. They had been hugging and kissing, which turned Ryuko on a little bit. "Would you be willing to... Do something for me?" Ryuko asked.

"You think you need to ask?" Satsuki replied.

Satsuki locked lips with her wife and moved her hand down her body. She started working her fingers around in her womanhood, which didn't take long to bring her to climax. Shortly after, Ryuko started feeling an unusual pressure in her belly, followed by feeling an increased wetness down below. "Um, Satsuki?" Ryuko started, nervously. "I think- I think it's time."

"Oh, okay. Let's get ready to go." Satsuki responded, picking up her cell phone.

...

The Rolls-Royce pulled into the emergency room entrance and the ladies went inside. Ryuko was admitted right away, since she was about to have their baby. She was redressed in a hospital gown and placed in the bed with the stirrups. Satsuki put on a hospital gown and joined her wife in the delivery room. She took her hand as the doctors and nurses took their places. Keeping with the doctor's orders, Ryuko started her breathing and started pushing. She started feeling an intense pressure like never before as she kept pushing.

Her efforts continued, as her grip kept tightening on Satsuki's hand. After what felt like an eternity, the doctors told Ryuko she could rest, and that the birth was a success. "Say hello to your healthy baby girl."

Ryuko couldn't hold in the tears of joy as she held their daughter for the first time. Satsuki kissed Ryuko while they looked on in wonder at the miracle before them. She had jet black hair and a small red streak, just like her mother. "What's her name?" The doctors asked.

"We've talked this over, and we decided if I had a girl, we'd go with the name Minatsuki." Ryuko said.

...

The ladies returned home after their incredible experience. They went to the bedroom and Ryuko sat on the bed, breastfeeding their little girl. Satsuki took her place next to her wife and daughter and put her arm around her. "Words escape me." Satsuki started, smiling. "I can't form the words to convey how happy I am in this moment."

"I know the feeling." Ryuko said. "We'll always be there for you, no matter what. You're our precious little flower, and nothing could possibly keep us apart."

...

The end.

Thanks for reading! There will be more little side stories that I'll put under the main story, but that's the main story.


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

This is a side story. Note that side stories won't always follow chronological order with the main story.

...

Years had gone by since the death of Ragyo and the primordial life fiber. Ryuko and Satsuki were still happily married and raising their daughter Minatsuki. She was now 4 1/2 years old, and was excelling at everything. She had the reading and writing ability of a student in the 5th grade. This was attributed to Satsuki and Ryuko's parenting and Minatsuki's lineage. One day, while the family was walking around town, Minatsuki noticed something. "Mommy? Can I ask you something?"

"What's that, my dear?" Ryuko answered, as 'mommy' was how she called Ryuko, 'mama' was how she called Satsuki.

"I see other kids with their families, but they don't have two mommies. Why do I have two mommies?"

The question was a little surprising, but something they had prepared for nonetheless. "We can explain everything a little later on, but the reason you have two mommies is that we're special." Ryuko started. "We love each other just like how other mommies and daddies love each other."

"So are you gay?"

This part of the question was startling, but not a great deal. "Yes," Satsuki answered. "We are gay, but we love each other. And we especially love you." She said, as she leaned down and kissed their daughter's forehead.

"I wonder where she learned that." Ryuko whispered to Satsuki.

"She is very advanced for her age, I guess we shouldn't be surprised." Satsuki whispered back. "But I'd rather she know now than find out later and think it's weird or gross."

...

After keeping together following the events at the academy, Mako and Gamagori were going strong together. She had really shaped up and became an honor roll student before graduating, and Gamagori remained on as the Head of the Disciplinary Committee. They were getting rather serious, and Gamagori was contemplating future plans with her. He went to see Lady Satsuki and Ryuko at their home to get advice. "Ladies, I wanted to get some help from you two, if you have the time."

"Of course." Satsuki began. "What do you need?"

"Ladies, I would like to ask Miss Mankanshoku to marry me. Is there any special way to go about doing so?"

Ryuko looked over at Satsuki, who smiled. "Well, when Satsuki proposed to me, we were on a date." Ryuko started. "After we had dinner, we walked out to the beach, under the moonlight. She held me close, then went down on one knee and popped the question." She hugged Minatsuki, who was siting on her lap. "And this little girl is our whole world now."

Gamagori took everything in, thinking of how happy he could be with Mako, even further, how they could feel later down the line with a child between them. "But there's one thing you must do first." Satsuki said.

"What's that, milady?"

"You might want to ask her father's permission before asking her. It would be a show of respect, which might help your chances."

Gamagori thought about it, and Satsuki was again right. Barazo would look upon their potential union better if he asked the father's permission first.

...

One night, Satsuki and Ryuko were attempting intimacy. They were trying to do so without making much noise, as Minatsuki's room was right next to their bedroom, and the soundproofing on that side had been removed, in case something happened, they could hear it. Minatsuki opened their bedroom door and the session ended quickly. "Minatsuki, hon, hold on a minute please." Ryuko said from under her wife, pulling the covers the rest of the way up.

Minatsuki stepped back into the hallway for a moment while her parents rushed to put on something. "Okay, you can come in now." Ryuko said.

She came into the room and Satsuki picked her up to seat her on the bed. "Um, what were you and mommy doing?" She asked, curious about one of her mothers being on top of the other.

Ryuko and Satsuki both could feel their cheeks turning red. "We were... doing a special hug that's only for us." Satsuki said nervously, hoping their daughter would buy it.

"It's only for you?"

"Yes, it's for mommies and daddies, or in our case, for mama and mommy to do. You'll understand when you're married." Ryuko said, also trying to get their daughter away from the subject. "So, is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you two tonight?"

Ryuko and Satsuki looked each other in the eye and Satsuki took Minatsuki away to the kitchen after some warm milk, as Ryuko stayed behind to change the sheets before they got back, as the ones currently on the bed were rather 'dirty' from their hastily ended session. Minatsuki drank her milk and Satsuki lead her back to the bedroom where Ryuko was done changing the sheets. They all climbed in bed and Satsuki reached over and turned the TV on for some sound to help Minatsuki get to sleep. After she had finally went out for the night in Ryuko's arms, Ryuko looked over at her wife. "That was a close one." She whispered.

"We'll get some time this weekend. Then, we can really get things done." Satsuki said, a lascivious look on her face.

...

Gamagori was following Satsuki's advice and before the date where he popped the question, he sat down with Barazo while Mako was still off preparing for the date. "Mister Mankanshoku, I'm quite enamored with your daughter, and we have been going together for quite a while now."

"Yes, I've noticed. You two look like a nice couple. What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to do this properly. I would like to spend the rest of my life with Mako, and I wanted to ask your permission to ask her hand in marriage."

Barazo felt a sense of honor and pride, that his little girl was on the verge of being asked the biggest question of her life, and that a person who is so strict with all of the rules went out of his way to ask his permission. "I've thought about it for a little while now, and having you as my son in law isn't bad at all. Especially as you have come to me and asked my permission to marry my daughter, I give you my blessing. Take care of my little girl."

...

Continued in the next chapter :)


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

side story 1 chapter 2

...

Gamagori was admittingly nervous but staying strong about his pending proposal to Mako. The Friday before the date where he planned to pop the question, Satsuki called him to the home office. When he arrived, he found Satsuki, Ryuko and Minatsuki waiting. He bowed to them, as he always did. "Ladies, what can I do for you today?" He asked.

"It's not so much what you can do for us," Satsuki began. "But what we can do for you. My lovely wife wants to offer you some help."

"Help? What's the occasion?"

"I wanted to let you use something." Ryuko said. "I know why you like your fast cars, but not all of them are very safe. One of them doesn't even have seatbelts. Aside from that, most of them have a bit of a bumpy ride."

"That car was manufactured before seatbelts were standard equipment by federal law, so it isn't illegal, but I see your point. As for the suspension, I have them set up that way so they hold the road a certain way."

"For your date, how about you take my car?" She continued, tossing her keys to him. " It's a 2009 Mercedes-Benz c63 AMG. It has really high safety ratings, smooth ride and still fairly decent acceleration and speed."

"The AMG editions never had problems with acceleration. Thank you, milady." He said as he again bowed.

"Mister Mankanshoku would probably appreciate you picking up his daughter in a safer car." Satsuki said. "Not to say you aren't safe, but that the car is more safe than your normal."

He gladly accepted the use of the car and took his leave.

...

The next day around noon, Satsuki and Ryuko walked Minatsuki over to the Mankanshoku residence. Sukuyo had offered to take their little girl on their family's outing to the big city. Upon arrival, as was no surprise, they were greeted by a cheery Mako. She ran up and hugged the ladies, then leaned down and hugged their little girl, which made her giggle. "Hello, auntie Mako!" Minatsuki said happily.

Satsuki lightly blushed, as she was actually Minatsuki's aunt, but she paid it little mind, especially with how much Mako had helped them over the course of the relationship. After going inside, Sukuyo greeted the ladies as well. "I thought we could take her to the city with us, and give you ladies a little break." Sukuyo said.

"Thank you so much." Ryuko responded. "She really likes it here with you all, and I'm sure she'll like the trip too."

"I figured you ladies could use the opportunity to catch up on sleep, or whatever else." She said as she winked. "I know I like my alone time with my husband."

The ladies joined Mako in the living room for a little chat. "So, I think this is gonna be the big one." Mako said. "He asked me on another date!"

"What makes you say that?" Satsuki asked, already knowing what was going to go down.

"I've just got a really good feeling about this one. We've been together for awhile now, and I do love him. The same way you two love each other."

The mention made Satsuki draw Ryuko in close for a hug. "The big one, huh?" Ryuko asked, also knowing what was going on.

"Yep. If he pops the question, I can't see myself saying no. I love him, and I feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I think about us spending our future together."

...

Satsuki and Ryuko returned home to get started on their evening alone. They made their way to the bedroom and swiftly locked themselves inside. Ryuko buried herself in Satsuki's chest as she held her close. She started to unbutton her wife's shirt, revealing Satsuki's well toned abdominal area. As Satsuki let the shirt fall to the floor, Ryuko gently kissed her belly, then moved up to remove her bra. Satsuki returned the favor and took off Ryuko's top and bra, and they drew each other in for a long, passionate kiss. After they had both completely disrobed, Ryuko took her usual place on the bed, laying on her back. Satsuki climbed atop her wife and started kissing her again, followed by kissing her all the way down her slender frame. She stopped at her womanhood and began to pleasure her with her mouth. Ryuko squirmed around from the pleasure she was feeling. Satsuki again put on the marital aid and began making love to her wife. It didn't take long for her to climax, as it had been a little while since they had the real opportunity to be intimate without restraining themselves.

Afterward, Satsuki took Ryuko's place and laid out to receive the same treatment. Ryuko started kissing up from Satsuki's feet until she got to her lady parts, then gave her the pleasure she had just been given. She then put on the marital aid and started giving it to her wife. Likewise, Satsuki didn't take long to reach her climax. After, they laid together in bed and held each other close. "I needed that." Ryuko said.

"I had alot bottled up as well." Satsuki said. "But we can get some sleep, wake up and do that again. We'll have enough time to do so before the Manaksnhokus come back with Minatsuki."

...

That evening, Gamagori pulled up to the Mankanshoku household in Ryuko's Mercedes to pick up Mako for their date. He came clad in a clean pressed suit, complete with bowtie. Barazo greeted him, nodding at the classy appearance and car. Mako soon came out, also dressed for the evening in a light blue one-shoulder dress. They got in the car and made their way out for the evening. Gamagori was taking it easy on the gas pedal, admiring the silk smooth ride but still wanted to really hit it at least once. He figured it could wait until after the date, but his curiosity was soon answered. "How about we take this puppy to the track and see what it'll do?" Mako asked.

Gamagori felt his heart skip a beat at Mako's request. "Sounds like a plan." He replied, now heading for the track. Upon arrival, he signed up for the quarter mile drag strip. When he was about to pull up to the line, he asked Mako to step out. "If I'm going to put the hammer down, I'd rather be safe about it."

Mako took his hand. "I'm not worried. You're a good, safe driver and this is a safe car. I trust you."

The Mercedes finally pulled up to the line, and Gamagori waited while they sprayed down the burnout area, then pulled up and held the brakes while he hit the gas, making the tires warm up and grip the track better. When the light on the tree finally went green, he held the gas pedal to the floor and the car rocketed off the line, going from 0-60 mph in just under 4 seconds, and ran the quarter mile track in just over 12 seconds. He was quite pleased with the acceleration, despite knowing the car didn't have a turbo or supercharger.

The rest of the evening went just as smooth as the quarter mile run did, and it was finally time for Gamagori to ask the biggest question he'd ever ask. They made their way to a quiet part of the boardwalk and stopped to admire the view. He tried to be kind of sneaky about his proposal, saying something about the moon, which got Mako to look up to the moon. When she turned back around, she found Gamagori on one knee, followed by taking her left hand. She could feel her heart about to jump out of her chest with the anticipation. He produced a small box from his pocket and opened it before her. "Madame Mankanshoku, Mako, my love." He started. "I have enjoyed the time we've spent together, and I would like to know if you'd do me the great pleasure of being my wife?"

Mako could hardly contain herself with the joy of being proposed to, but she kept her excitement under control as she answered. "Yes. I'd love that more than anything else in the world."

Gamagori finally stood as he slipped the ring on her finger, then she jumped up into his arms and gave him a kiss.

...

The next day, Satsuki and Ryuko headed over to the Mankanshoku's to pick up their daughter. Mako went out with Minatsuki for her to rejoin her mothers. Minatsuki ran up to them and Satsuki picked her up with a smile on her face. "Did you like staying with the Mankanshokus?" Satsuki asked her.

"Yes! We had alot of fun!" Minatsuki cheerily said.

Ryuko looked over and saw Mako hiding her hands. "Well, don't keep us waiting, how'd it go?" Ryuko asked Mako.

Mako put her hand out and showed her engagement ring to the ladies. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Mako squealed with excitement.

"Looks like you'll get your dream honeymoon after all." Satsuki told her.

"I'd settle for anything. I'm just happy we're making it official."

"I mean it."

Mako looked on for a moment, not sure what to make of the response. "I'm sorry, Lady Satsuki, but what exactly do you mean?"

"When the honeymoon comes up, let us know where you want to go, and we'll cover it."

"B-but you don't need to-"

"Mako, you've helped us through some rough spots. We owe you big. Just pick a nice place and we'll send the two of you there. All expenses paid." Ryuko told her.

Mako again hugged the ladies as she thanked them.

...

End side story. Hope you liked this one :3


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

Side story 2-Minatsuki

...

Minatsuki was loved very much by both of her mothers, who made sure she had the absolute best of everything. She was being raised with a good balance of love and affection, as well as discipline and teaching. Her heritage being royalty, and her mothers Ryuko and Satsuki teaching her in their own way, she excelled at anything she tried.

She was doing very well in school due to her parents' upbringing, being well ahead of many of the other students. Despite being only in first grade, she was now reading and writing at a 5th to 6th grade level. At Satsuki's request, she was very well protected. She had asked General Kiyofumi for help in keeping her safe, and he went through Colonel Takanori Hirata to have two members of the JGSDF Special Forces assigned to watch her when she was apart from her parents. They didn't particularly mind, either, as Minatsuki was of Japanese Royal blood.

...

Minatsuki was always sent home with homework, which she completed rather quickly. "Hey, hon." Ryuko said. "You need any help with your homework today?"

"No, but thanks mommy."

"Did you get any?"

"Yeah, but it was super easy. I'm already done!"

"Hm, okay. I guess you get that from your mama."

"I get it from both my mommies." Minatsuki said as she hugged Ryuko.

...

One of her favorite hobbies was cooking with Ryuko. She started off showing her simple recipes, always practicing clean and safe cooking methods. One Saturday morning, she told her parents not to cook anything, that she wanted to make them breakfast. They waited in the living room, in case she needed help with anything. Before too long, she called them into the kitchen. They were pleasantly surprised at the spread she set up for them. She had made eggs over easy with parsley sprinkled on top, side of toast, sausage patties and orange juice. "You did all this by yourself?" Satsuki asked.

"Yep! Mommy taught me all of this stuff."

Satsuki looked at Ryuko with a smile. "She did, huh? She taught you well."

The family ate their breakfast and Satsuki and Ryuko went to carry their plates to the sink, but Minatsuki stopped them, instead taking the plates to the sink herself. Her parents were amazed at how well mannered their little girl was becoming. After breakfast, Minatsuki went with her parents outside, taking a seat on the bench in the courtyard's garden. "Is there anything you wanted to do today?" Satsuki asked her.

"Whatever you two are doing today, mama."

"You don't want us to take you anywhere special?" Ryuko asked.

"Wherever you go."

"Okay, well... what about a little hike?" Satsuki asked. "There's a little nature trail on the outskirts of the city."

Minatsuki nodded a yes to her mama.

...

Continued Next chapter


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

Side story 2 Minatsuki chapter 2

...

The family rode down to the outskirts of the city, near the forest where the nature trail was. Minatsuki was again showing her above average intellect and suggested they bring snacks, water and other supplies. They arrived at the entrance to the trail and took their things with them as they went walking. Minatsuki stopped every once in awhile, when she would see something she hadn't seen before, and wanted to take a picture of it. She stopped and looked one time, and there was a small snake in front of her, about 10 feet away. It was a Shimahebi (Japanese four-lined rattlesnake), and although they were known to not be venomous, Ryuko pulled Minatsuki back while Satsuki approached the snake with a stick she had picked up. The snake started rattling at her, indicating its aggravation with a potential predator. Satsuki used the stick to pick up the snake, then grabbed it behind the head so it couldn't strike. "What do you think, can she pet it?" Satsuki chuckled.

"As long as you keep it under control like that, I guess so." Ryuko said. "Minatsuki, you wanna pet the snake? Mama has it so it can't hurt you."

"What's that noise it's making?" Minatsuki asked.

"It's a kind of rattlesnake. It does that when you get close to it to try and scare you away." Satsuki answered. "As long as I keep hold of it like this, it can't bite anyone."

Ryuko walked Minatsuki over to Satsuki's side and let her look at the snake up close. She started petting it on the head and body, in wonder of the weird texture of its skin. "It feels funny."

"It has scales on its body instead of just skin." Satsuki responded.

With curiosity about the snake fulfilled, Satsuki gently tossed it away from the path.

...

They finally came to a large opening, then stopped and sat down for a snack. They brought some crackers and simple sandwiches, like ham and cheese, as well as a few oranges. Minatsuki had thought to bring some peanuts, which she got to use when a squirrel came down a tree near them. She threw some peanuts near it, and it ran over to start tasting the peanuts. It ate one of them, then put the rest in its cheeks and ran back up the tree. "You having fun today?" Ryuko asked her.

"Yes! I like being with you and mama. I could see some animals, got to pet a snake, and I can't do that just at home!"

Satsuki leaned over and kissed Ryuko. "Our little girl is such a blessing." Satsuki said.

"I know it. I just feel so happy when I see her happy like this."

"What are you two talking about?" Minatsuki inquired.

Ryuko sat her down on her lap. "We're talking about you, Minatsuki."

"Yep. We're happy you wanted to come out here with us." Satsuki said.

...

After their little hike, the family went back to the waiting Rolls-Royce, and the ladies buckled their daughter in. She soon nodded off, having tired herself out on their trip. They went back home, and Ryuko carried her in the house to her bedroom and laid her down, covered her up and kissed her forehead. She slowly closed the door and headed over to their bedroom to join her wife. Satsuki took her in to a warm hug and a kiss. "A few years ago, I bet you would have never seen yourself where you are now, huh?" Satsuki asked.

"Can't say I did, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Ryuko began. "When we first got together, I was mainly doing that so the Mankanshokus could live a little easier. Now, It's like I'm on top of the world."

"I'm certainly thankful you took me up on that offer as well." Satsuki said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Now, i take it that our daughter's asleep?"

Ryuko nodded a yes. "Why, you wanna catch up on some sleep too?"

"Or something else." She said as she winked.

...

End side story 2


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Side story 3- Christmas with the Kiryuins

...

Winter had once again come and everyone was preparing for the Christmas season. There was a fresh layer of snow everywhere, and the city transportation services were busy clearing the roads and spreading salt and sand to melt the ice and snow, and provide traction. Minatsuki loved playing in the snow with her moms, making snow angels and snowmen. She was wearing thick winter clothes to help her keep warm. Ryuko made a 'snowSatsuki' with excellent detail, aside from making her chest larger than it really was, which made her wife chuckle, especially when she kissed the snow person on the lips, but her facial expression changed. "That cold bitch is trying to steal my wife." Satsuki said, trying to keep a straight face. She wasn't able to hold back for long, and wound up laughing out loud, ryuko joining her for a laugh.

"C'mon sis, you know you're my only one." Ryuko purred, with a smile.

Continuing the joke, Satsuki looked at the snow person. "Oooookaaaaay, but we need to talk about her."

"What about 'her'?"

"I appreciate your artwork, but did you need to make my breasts so large?" She asked, hushed.

"In bed... your boobs aren't so... unrestrained. They look bigger without anything on them." Ryuko replied, also quietly.

They both started laughing, which caught Minatsuki's attention. "Mama, that looks just like you!" She said, noticing the mostly accurate snow model next to her mama. "Does this mean I have three moms now?"

Ryuko, Satsuki and Minatsuki all broke out in raucous laughter at the question.

...

Ryuko asked to have the JGSDF HMV parked in the home garage to be readied, as she wanted them to go out and get a tree for the holidays, and she planned to cut it down herself. She brought her wife and their daughter into the bedroom and over to the locked display case. She took out her keys and used the one to unlock it. She opened it and drew out the Scissor blade. Satsuki smiled as she looked on at Ryuko with her sword. "I take it we're not buying a tree this year?" Satsuki asked.

"Nope. We're going out as a family to find one. And you get to help us pick one out." Ryuko said, looking over at Minatsuki.

They all went over to the garage and climbed into the waiting HMV. It had warmed up long enough for the heater to start blowing hot air, and the seals on the doors meant no cold, outside air would get in. They pulled out of the garage and made their way down to the woods, making good use of the four wheel drive and four wheel steering to get where they wanted to be in all of the snow. They pulled up to the treeline and stopped by the pine trees. Everyone got out and started walking around, looking at all of the trees. Satsuki and Ryuko followed Minatsuki, waiting for her to find just the right tree. She walked around for a few minutes, and finally found the one. "This one looks perfect. How can we get it home?" Minatsuki asked, forgetting about the sword her mother brought out with them.

Ryuko drew the scissor blade and Satsuki moved Minatsuki back a little bit for safety. Ryuko swung the sword with such speed, it didn't seem like she had cut the tree. It was soon apparent that she did, as she walked up and poked the tree, making it fall over to reveal a perfect clean cut. She stowed her blade, then Satsuki helped her get it on top of the HMV, and helped her secure it for the drive home.

...

The tree was put up in the living room, which had plenty of room. Satsuki called her servants to prepare a small feast for everyone and invited the elite four to the house for a decoration party. Ryuko called the Mankanshokus to invite them as well. Everyone was soon gathered for the festivities, although Mako and Gamagori arrived just a few minutes later than anyone else. "We wanted to ask you all to be here, not just to help us as ourselves, but because we think of you all as family." Satsuki addressed everyone. "Right now, a good meal is being prepared for everyone, and if everyone would like to stay for the night, we have more than enough rooms to accommodate all of you."

...

Everything was going well, from Sukuyo wearing a fake Santa beard to Mako holding up the mistletoe over her head, getting Gamagori to kiss her. Mataro and Guts were digging around in the boxes full of decorations for the angel, and Minatsuki was helping her moms with the icicles, Ryuko would pick her up and hold her up high so she could hang them higher up the tree. With everyone's help, the tree was soon finished, just in time for dinner.

...

After dinner, Barazo poked his head out to see what the weather was like. Conditions were getting a little worse, the snow falling steadily and being driven by the winds. "Looks like we'll be staying tonight after all." He told everyone.

Satsuki had the servants show everyone to their rooms. Mako and Gamagori had a room, as did Sukuyo and Barazo. Mataro even got his own room. After putting Minatsuki down for the night, Satsuki and Ryuko retired to their room. Satsuki made certain the door was locked before climbing into bed with Ryuko. "I believe you said something about my breasts earlier?" Satsuki whispered in Ryuko's ear as she slipped under the covers.

"I vaguely recall saying something about them."

Satsuki moved so she was on top of Ryuko, and she heard Senketsu waking up. "Trying to stay warm, huh?" He whispered.

"Sure am." She whispered back, as Satsuki came down to kiss her.

"Talking to Senketsu at a time like this?" Satsuki asked as she ran a hand down her side.

"Didn't mean to get distracted."


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Side story 3 ch 2

...

The morning came and everyone was awoken to the smell of breakfast being cooked up. Ryuko attempted to get up and start getting dressed, but Satsuki kept pulling her back down into bed. "Mmm, five more minutes." Satsuki said.

"You're not playing fair again, sis." Ryuko replied. "Using love to keep me in bed. But okay, five more minutes."

The Mankanshokus didn't leave their respective rooms very fast either, save for Mako. She got up and headed for Satsuki and Ryuko's room to get them up. She went to knock on the door, but it gave way to Ryuko opening it. "Oh, hey Ryuko! How are you this morning?" Mako chuckled.

"Great so far, how about yourself? Did you and Gamagori sleep well?"

"Sure did. That's one heck of a comfy bed."

"So your dad isn't upset over you two sharing a bed?" Ryuko asked as she left their bedroom with Satsuki right behind her.

"Nope. He says that since we're going to get married anyway, it isn't so bad. Aside from that, he said he's not afraid to turn it into a 'shotgun wedding', whatever that means."

"It means if you two do anything, he'll turn that shotgun of his on Gamagori to enforce the wedding." Satsuki said.

"Oh, I get it. We aren't planning on doing anything until our wedding night anyways, so that won't be a problem."

...

After finishing up breakfast, everyone gathered in the living room. "We've had some of our servants making the rounds about the mansion grounds with propane flamethrowers to clear the snow from last night, and we've had a machine to come up and clear the driveway." Satsuki addressed everyone. "Ryuko, Minatsuki and myself are heading out for now, but we would like for everyone to join us again for tea and dinner this evening."

The family took their leave, without letting anyone know they were headed out to go shopping for everyone, although some of them guessed what they were going to do anyway. They again took the JGSDF HMV, in case they came across any rough parts of the road. The road out of the mansion grounds was clear, but the main roads weren't in such good shape. The 4 wheel drive and 4 wheel steering again came in handy while navigating to the mall.

The family perused the shops for meaningful gifts for everyone, such as a hardened, ratcheting action locking differential for Gamagori's Corvette, sets of girly (gravure type) mangas for Mataro, and a beautiful diamond necklace for Sukuyo. While they were trying to get everyone something they could use, they were also trying to make it something they would like as well. At one point, Ryuko split off from her wife and daughter to go shopping for them in order to keep their things a surprise. She went and stowed their gifts in the HMV and rejoined them. Satsuki did the same, again putting their things in the HMV until they were finished with their shopping.

They had the thought to have everything wrapped at the mall to save time and keep everything hidden until Christmas morning. They saw everyone else's vehicles parked on the other side of the mall, including Gamagori's Buick Grand National. "That's a little strange." Ryuko said, pointing out the jet black Buick.

"Hmm, that is a little weird for him to drive such a fast car on bad roads." Satsuki responded.

...

Continued next chapter


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Side story 3 ch 3

...

The family soon returned home, wrapped gifts in tow. They put them under the tree and went into the kitchen to start a few things for everyone else's return. Minatsuki and Ryuko looked through a cookbook to pick out some recipes they thought everyone would like, settling on a nice, hearty stew. The family started preparing the dinner for everyone together, with even Satsuki getting involved. They all enjoyed spending some quality time together doing something, especially something that Minatsuki liked doing, which made her mothers happy. Satsuki handled the cutting of the meat and vegetables, cutting them into precise shapes and sizes. Minatsuki picked the herbs and spices from the spice rack, and Ryuko put on some beef stock to bring to temperature. Minatsuki noted that the cookbook said 'season to taste', which she took as was intended and added what she thought was a good mix, tasting it to see where it was and if she needed to add more. She finally got it to where she thought it should be, and asked her moms if they thought it was good. they both sampled it and were amazed at the taste. "Minatsuki, you've got a chef's palate. This is great!" Satsuki told her.

"Wow, this is wonderful. I think I can tell what you might be when you grow up." Ryuko added.

"I like cooking with you two, and I wanted it to be special for everyone." Minatsuki replied.

...

The Mankanshokus returned to the home to be greeted by the intoxicating smell of the stew that the Kiryuin family had prepared. They put their things down and Soroi directed them to the main dining room for dinner. They found their places already set, and they took their seats. Everyone stopped for the blessing, then the stew was passed out. "You ladies went all out for us. You didn't need to." Sukuyo told them.

"No, Mrs Mankanshoku, we insist. Everyone here has helped us in some way, and we want to pay you all back." Satsuki replied.

Everyone fell in love with the stew, commenting on the lovely blend of herbs and spices, perfectly blended, which meshed well with the meat and vegetables. "Omigosh Ryuko, this is amazing! How'd you all come up with this?" Mako asked.

Ryuko looked at Minatsuki and smiled. "This little lady helped. She seasoned it, helped us with the cook time and everything."

"My mommies did most of it, I just helped with the seasoning." Minatsuki said.

"You did more than that. Even if all you did was just the seasoning, that's an important part of cooking, and you did great with it." Satsuki told her with a smile.

I didn't take long for everyone to finish their meal, with the great combination of meats, vegetables, cook time and seasonings. After dinner and clearing the table, everyone retired to the living room to sit by the fireplace and sip on their eggnog. As was little surprise, Barazo slipped out a flask and spiked his own cup of nog. "Heh, try this. It'll put hair on your chest." Barazo chuckled, offering his cup to Gamagori.

"Hm, I guess there's no harm in it." Gamagori said, taking the cup and sipping lightly from it.

Barazo had mixed a good amount of alcohol with his eggnon, which startled Gamagori. "What, can't handle it? Lemme see, I'll-" Mataro started, but was stopped by Sukuyo.

"Mataro honey, everyone knows you're not old enough to drink." Sukuyo told him.

Gamagori took another sip of the spiked nog. "Best listen to your mom, Mataro. This is good stuff, but it packs a punch."

...

After recounting good times and joking around, everyone had bundled up with their significant others by the fire. Satsuki was still awake, with Ryuko and Minatsuki asleep in her arms. Barazo was likewise holding Sukuyo and Mataro close, and Gamagori was sleeping, with Mako curled up in his arms. "Ryuko, I don't know how I could ever thank you enough." Satsuki began, whispering and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Everyone here owes you. I love you."

...

End side story 3


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Side story 4: Minatsuki's birthday

...

Minatsuki had started dropping subtle hints to her mothers about her birthday, and she knew they were aware, as they were making preparations. They wanted her 5th birthday to be special, and they both had plans to make it so. Minatsuki didn't want much, but she wouldn't be disappointed. The main thing she wanted was to just be close with her mothers, which they had planned on doing anyway.

A few days before her birthday, Ryuko and Satsuki took her for another hike on the nature trail that they had gone on before. Just as before, she was wide eyed and energetic. This time, her mothers took her down to the river to see the wildlife there. Minatsuki ran down to the water's edge and looked at her reflection in the water. "The water's so pretty and shiny." Minatsuki said.

"There's all kinds of fish in here." Satsuki told her.

"Some are actually very tasty, too." Ryuko added.

"Are they better if they're from the river?" Minatsuki asked.

"Much better. For one, you know you're the one who caught it. Two, you know exactly where it came from." Satsuki said.

"I wanna try some fish from the river!" Minatsuki chirped.

...

That night in bed and after another lovemaking session, Ryuko and Satsuki sat awake discussing plans for their daughter's birthday. They talked about what kind of entertainment they should have, location and the like. "I know what we can get for her dinner." Ryuko told Satsuki.

"Fresh caught fish?" Satsuki responded.

"Yep. We can go to that one seller down by the beach. He comes in around two, and he's always got a good selection."

"Maybe we could take her there so she can pick out the one she wants to eat."

"Sounds perfect. Hell, she may even want to cook it." Ryuko said with a smile.

...

The next day, which was the day before Minatsuki's birthday, Ryuko, Satsuki and Minatsuki went out again. They went to visit Jakuzure about musical entertainment for the party. Minatsuki was excited about seeing all of the school musicians together and hearing the music they were playing. "Jakuzure. We wanted to talk to you about music for our little girl's party." Satsuki started. "Can you put something together for her? Apologies for the short notice."

"Not a problem. I've got an idea for a neat song I think she'll like." Jakuzure responded.

"Can we get a hint?" Ryuko asked.

"One of the Soviet army songs, but with A lighter tune and possibly only women singing."

"I'll leave it to you, then."

Minatsuki looked up at Jakuzure with a smile. "You're gonna play music for me?"

"I sure am. Just wait till tomorrow."

...

This was essentially a setup chapter for the main birthday chapter.


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Side story 4, chapter 2

...

Minatsuki's birthday had finally come up and her mothers took her around town while the Mankanshoku family and the elite four went to their home to set up a surprise party in the garden. They walked down by the wharf to see if the fisherman they were looking for would be there yet. As was little surprise, he was not, rather he was still out on the water. "Probably better we wait until we're headed home." Ryuko said.

"Why's that, mommy?" Minatsuki came back.

"If we get the fish now, it might spoil by the time we get home. If we get it on the way, it'll be more fresh when we get home."

Their walk around town brought them to a local bookstore, at Minatsuki's request. They perused the store, her mothers letting her pick out anything she wanted. She mostly picked out nature and science books, but she also picked out a couple of manga. They stopped in the café to take a break and get a light snack. Ryuko and Satsuki both got coffee, Minatsuki wanted hot chocolate. "Aren't you going to start reading anything?" Satsuki asked.

"Not yet. I want to wait until we get home before I start reading them." Minatsuki answered with a smile. "That way, they'll be more like presents. Besides, I'm with my parents, and that's enough present for me right now."

Ryuko and Satsuki smiled at each other upon hearing her answer. "You know, today is all about you. You can do anything." Ryuko told her.

"Am I supposed to do more?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Satsuki answered. "We're just saying that you can do anything you want to today."

"Okay. Can we go see auntie Mako?"

"Sure. You'll see her today." Ryuko answered. "Anything else you want to do?"

"Can we go see the place mama asked you to marry her?"

"That sounds perfect." Satsuki replied. "I like going there. I always think back to my proposal, and you saying yes." Satsuki said, leaning over to kiss Ryuko.

...

The ladies made their way down to the boardwalk, then to the spot on the beach. Minatsuki took off her shoes and socks to go splash around in the water. Satsuki held Ryuko from behind and kissed her on the cheek. "Full circle." She whispered to Ryuko. "Engaged here years ago, now our little girl is here with us."

"Everything turned out great." Ryuko whispered back. "She's a wonderful little girl. She's polite, upbeat and sharp as a razor."

"She gets that from her mommy."

"Hey, her mama has quite a bit too do with her raising too, y'know."

After spending some time together at their engagement spot, the family started making their way home. On the way, they stopped at the wharf to pick up Minatsuki's fish. The fisherman was at his place this time around. The ladies came up and started talking to him about his catch. He pointed out what he thought was the best fish for a nice fish dinner. Not too small that they couldn't get their fill, but not so large that any would go to waste. He put the fish in a small cooler and packed it with ice. Ryuko paid and they made for home.

...

Satsuki had texted Jakuzure ahead of time to see if the preparations were finished. 'Not completely, see if you can stall for a little while longer.'

Satsuki got the family to go through one of the side doors and into the kitchen to keep Minatsuki from seeing everyone in the garden setting up. Once in the kitchen, they sat everything down and took the fish out of the cooler. Ryuko sat it down on the cutting board. Minatsuki knew what came next, so she went and grabbed the fish scaler and went to work. Once it was scaled and the cutting board cleared of the scales, Ryuko handed her a butcher knife. She cut the head off and cut down the belly and started removing the innards. "Okay, now how would you like it cooked?" Ryuko asked her.

"I wanted to marinate it in some of that sauce that's in the fridge. Then, maybe we could grill it." She replied.

"Sounds perfect."

Ryuko took a glass dish out of the cabinet and poured the sauce in, then laid the fish in it and covered it with sauce, then put it in the fridge. A few minutes later, Satsuki felt her phone buzzing and checked it, and Jakuzure told her that everything was ready. Ryuko covered Minatsuki's eyes and they directed her out to the garden. Once she was outside, Ryuko removed her hands and everyone yelled 'surprise!'. Minatsuki lit up with excitement at seeing everyone. She ran up to everyone and hugged them all to thank them for showing up. Everyone sat down in the middle of the garden for her to open presents. She didn't seem to be very excited about the opening. She looked around and smiled at everyone. "I'll open everything, but I'm already happy enough. My mothers love me, everyone here loves me, everyone showed up for me, and that's what I'm happy about." Minatsuki said to everyone.

"You're quite the young lady. So sweet and selfless." Sukuyo said.

"I think her moms are responsible for that." Barazo added.

"Everyone here has had part in her upbringing. I figure that since she's always been with people who helped raise her in some way, she never felt neglected or needy." Ryuko said.

"She'll never go without anything she needs so long as she has everyone here." Satsuki noted.

...

End

...

The next story will be a little further in the future. Stay tuned :3


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Side story 5: Minatsuki's first date.

There'll be another reference to another series in this chapter.

...

Minatsuki was growing into a nice young lady. She had finally reached what Ryuko and Satsuki considered to be a proper dating age of fourteen. She developed in ways similar to her mothers. Slim body, well endowed and with a nice sized rear that had all the boys and some girls staring. She didn't have any romantic interest in other girls, but she didn't mind the attention. She was a significant amount ahead of the other students in her classes, even having skipped a grade.

Ryuko and Satsuki were constantly keeping their eyes peeled, aware that their daughter was rather appealing to boys her age. She had been given "the talk", and public education had informed her as well. The day after her birthday, they sat her down to have another little chat. "Minatsuki, we wanted to let you know that... We finally feel like you're ready to start dating if you like." Ryuko started. "And if there's anything you want to tell us or ask us, please feel free."

"Um, there are a couple of little things." Minatsuki began, slightly nervous. "Promise you won't get upset?"

"Honey, we love you." Satsuki responded. "When we say you can tell us anything, we mean it. I promise we won't be upset."

"Okay. The first thing is... I don't think I like girls. It's okay that you two like each other, but I just can't see myself with another girl."

"Why would we be upset? So you like boys. Not everyone is gay, and we certainly won't pressure you into being something you're not." Ryuko replied with a smile. "Besides, that means eventually, you may bless us with grandchildren."

"Whew. I didn't know if you would mind."

"It's not like being gay runs in the family." Satsuki started, then put her finger over Ryuko's lips. "You know what I mean. Now, what's the other thing?"

"There's a boy at school that I like. I wanted to ask him out."

"Awh, you like someone? Who is he?" Ryuko asked.

"His name is Haruto. He says his dad is like some kind of God, don't know what that means. Says his mom is a pink haired psycho. I can't say either way, since I've never met either of them."

"A God and a pink haired psycho? Weren't they the ones from that phone game with the diaries or something like that?" Ryuko asked.

"He did say something about that. Said they had to complete a competition. But anyway, I like him. He's a sweet boy, he's smart and easy on the eyes."

Ryuko and Satsuki looked at each other, smiled and looked back at their daughter. "Tell you what. Ask him if he would like to come over for lunch, and so we can meet him. If you're going to be dating, we want to meet him first." Ryuko told her.

"I can go out with him?"

"Yes. But like your mom says, we have to meet him first." Satsuki said. "Maybe even see if his parents would be interested in meeting."

...

The next day at school, Minatsuki looked around and found her crush. She walked up to him and trapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Haruto. I wanted to ask you something. Got a minute?" She began.

"Minatsuki? Yeah, I can talk. What's up?" Haruto replied.

"Well, I guess it's no secret. I like you. I wanted to ask you out, but my moms want to meet you first. Think you'd like to come over and meet them?"

"Sounds good." He stopped for a moment. "You're asking me out?"

"Not yet. My parents want to meet you first. Maybe even invite your parents to lunch at our place. How's Saturday sound?"

"I'll let my folks know."

...

Saturday rolled around, and Minatsuki was nervous as could be. She wore her best formal dress for the occasion, which her mothers thought was a little over the top, but they wanted to let her do it her way. She started pacing back and forth, wondering what to say and what not. "Minatsuki, honey, don't be so nervous." Satsuki told her. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"That's easy for you to say." Minatsuki replied. "You're brilliant, gorgeous, and you're already married. Mom isn't going anywhere."

"Calm down, you'll do fine. You've already asked him over, which is the first step. Just be yourself and you'll be okay."

The doorbell rang and Soroi escorted the family in to be seated in the living room, then went to retrieve Satsuki's favorite tea set. Haruto sat on the loveseat with Minatsuki. His parents, Yuki and Yuno Amano, sat together on the couch. Satsuki took a seat in one of the recliners, Ryuko sitting right next to her. "So, it seems our little girl is quite smitten with Haruto here." Ryuko said with a smile.

"We couldn't be happier." Yuno responded. "We were starting to wonder when he'd find someone to hang out with."

Soroi returned with the tea set and served everyone. "Is there anything else I can get for you all?" He asked everyone.

Everyone replied that they were fine with the tea. "I hear you competed in the diary games. How was that?" Satsuki asked.

"It was fierce. Saw many horrible things, but Yuno stayed with me through it all, and I can't thank her enough. Now, like yourselves, we're happily married." Yuki answered. "How about you all? Weren't you the ones who stopped that alien creature like 15 years ago and saved the world?"

"Yeah, that was us. We... Lost a couple of family members in the process." Ryuko trailed off. "But what's helped us get past it is that the world was saved."

Minatsuki inched closer to Haruto and put her hand on his as she smiled and started blushing lightly. He smiled back as he squeezed her hand. "Anyway, we just wanted to meet Haruto before they became official, if that's okay with you and he." Satsuki said.

"Of course. Children of a God and of world saviors would make one heck of a couple." Yuno replied.

...

That night, after spending over an hour talking on the phone with her now boyfriend, Minatsuki went over to Ryuko and Satsuki's bedroom and knocked. After a moment, they let her in. They were both covering up with the sheets. "What's up?" Ryuko asked.

"I just wanted to thank both of you for letting me go out with Haruto." Minatsuki said happily.

"Anything for our little girl." Satsuki added.

"Yeah. Whatever makes you happy."

...


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Side story 5 ch 2: Minatsuki's first date pt 2

Adding more references. See if you can catch them (although the names should be pretty obvious)

...

Minatsuki waited patiently for the next weekend so she could go on her date with her recent boyfriend, Haruto. She worked diligently in school to help her pass the time, completing all of her work as usual. Her closest friends, Miku and Rin sat with her at lunch on the Friday before she was set to go on her date. "Sooooo... where are you two planning on going?" Miku asked.

"I dunno yet. I guess we'll figure that out when we get there." Minatsuki answered.

"You have to at least think you know where you want to go." Rin added.

"Do either of you have an idea of places we could maybe try?"

Miku looked up at the ceiling as she pondered her answer. "Hmm... I guess you could go to that ice cream shop in town. They have great peanut butter ice cream there."

"I'm kinda surprised that you didn't mention anything about leeks..." Rin said, jokingly.

Miku's eyes went wide and she started looking excited. "LEEKS? Well, there is a ramen shop just down the street from the ice cream shop that has a really good ramen. They grow the leeks they use in their food, so they're really fresh."

...

Saturday finally rolled around and Minatsuki was getting ready for her date. Satsuki and Ryuko helped her get all of the fine details in order with her hair, dress and everything. Ryuko was paying particular attention to her hair and nails. She used Minatsuki's favorite brush to get her hair just right. "Got any idea where your man will be taking you?" Ryuko asked.

"Thought about that ramen shop. Heard their stuff is really fresh and delicious." Minatsuki answered.

"Think that's the same one we went to?" Satsuki asked.

"Probably, if they grow their own veggies and stuff."

"They do. The leeks, cabbage, carrots and all. Said there's a powerful ninja that really likes the ramen there."

Ryuko and Satsuki looked on at their daughter and saw that she was ready for her date. They pulled her in close for a hug before letting her go. "We love you, Minatsuki." Ryuko said.

"More than anything else." Satsuki added.

Satsuki pulled out a card for Minatsuki to take with her. "This is to make sure you have everything you could ever need tonight." Satsuki said as she slipped it in Minatsuki's purse.

"Ma, I don't need that. It's not like we'll be going and buying up everything." Minatsuki responded.

"Listen to your aunt." Ryuko said, catching herself. "Mother. You know who I mean."

"Aunt? Like auntie Mako?" Minatsuki asked, slightly confused.

Satsuki scratched her head for a moment. "We'll explain that later. You just go out on your date and have a good time."

Both of her mothers kissed her on the cheek as she stepped into the garage for the waiting Rolls-Royce to depart for her date.

...

Similarly, Haruto was being prepped by his parents. Yuki gave him a nice formal blazer to wear and let him use his cologne. "This'll get you right." He told Haruto as he gave him a few sprays.

"What do you mean, right?" Haruto asked him.

"He means smelling right, dear." Yuno answered, rubbing his blazer with a lint roller. "I mean, what do you think helped him draw me in?"

"Wasn't that-" Yuki began, but Yuno stopped him with a finger over his mouth.

"You know what I mean. Let's help our boy finish getting ready for his date, 'kay?"

Before too long, Minatsuki arrived in the Rolls-Royce and walked up to the door, which opened as she was approaching. Haruto was awestruck for a moment at the beauty of his date. "Wow, Minatsuki. You look... amazing." He told her.

Minatsuki looked him up and down as well, liking what she saw. "You look sharp as a razor. *sniff sniff* And I like your cologne."

Haruto looked back and his parents gave him a thumbs up as he took Minatsuki's hand and started for the car.

...

The first stop of the evening was the ramen shop. It was the same one everyone had talked about. They sat down and placed their orders, asking in particular for the leeks, as Miku had suggested. The cook's assistant walked around to the garden in the back and started pulling the cabbage and leeks with the help of a garden fork right in front of them. Both of them looked over and saw a man with short blond hair sitting with his wife, who had long black hair, and their two children, whose hairstyles and colors looked similar to their own. The cook's assistant cleaned and prepared the cabbage and leeks as the cook started cooking everything else. The smells coming from the shop were entrancing, drawing people from all over to sit and eat.

When their orders came up, they didn't take long to dig in. The cook was an expert at getting the vegetables and noodles just right, and the broth was perfect as well. What really got Haruto was the peppers he used. The peppers had just enough heat to give a good burn and flavor, but not so much that it was hard to eat. Minatsuki was enjoying how well cooked yet still slightly crispy the vegetables were. When their meals were finished, Minatsuki went to pull out her card to pay, but Haruto stopped her and paid himself. "I could've paid." Minatsuki huffed.

"A gentleman will not let his lady pay for the date. He takes care of everything." Haruto responded.

"Hmm, okay. I'll let you get this one, but I'm paying next time."

"Not if I can help it."

"Ugh, fine. You're lucky I like you." Minatsuki said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

The next stop on their date was the ice cream shop. They went in and Minatsuki saw Miku and Rin, sitting together and eating their ice cream. They waved to each other and then Minatsuki and Haruto took their seats at the counter. They placed their orders which soon arrived. Minatsuki took Miku's advice and got the peanut butter ice cream, Haruto getting the Strawberry. They again thoroughly enjoyed everything and Haruto paid again, not letting his date pay for anything.

Their night now just about over, they climbed back into the Rolls-Royce and the driver took them back to Haruto's residence. Miantsuki walked him to the door. "So, I had a great time tonight." Minatsuki told him.

"Me too. Do you think you'll be available next weekend for another date?" Haruto asked, somewhat shyly.

"Of course. I guess this is it for tonight. Talk to you later."

Minatsuki kissed him on the lips before letting him go. "Wow, thanks, Minatsuki. See you later!"

...

Minatsuki made it home and sat down with her mothers. "So, tell us. How'd it go?" Ryuko asked.

"It went great! He's a really nice guy, he was really respectful and he refused to let me pay for anything." Minatsuki replied with a smile.

"That's nice. Good to hear he treated our little girl just right." Satsuki added.

Ryuko went into the kitchen and came back with drinks for everyone, then sat down next to Satsuki. "I suppose it's time we told you about us." Ryuko said, looking at Minatsuki.

Satsuki put her arm around Ryuko. "We want you to be honest with us, so we feel like it's only fair that we be honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"We're your mothers, but we're also... Sisters." Ryuko said calmly.

"Sisters? By adoption?" Minatsuki asked, confused.

"No, by blood. Your mother here did give birth to you, and I'm her sister. That actually makes me your aunt."

"You're sisters."

"Yes. We were together for awhile before we found out, and we just decided that we still loved each other, so we just stayed together." Ryuko told her.

Minatsuki looked on, somewhat stunned at what her mothers had told her. She got up from her seat and sat between them. "You two are sisters, which is... New, and rather strange to me right now. But I don't feel like it's really bad. You have both shown me all of the love and understanding anyone could ever want. I can and will do the same." She started hugging both of her mothers. "I love both of you."

...

End side story 5


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Side story 6: the sleepover

...

Another two years had gone by, and Minatsuki had recently celebrated her sweet sixteen. She had been going strong with her boyfriend Haruto the whole time, much to the delight of both of their parents.

Minatsuki waited until after dinner one evening to ask her moms about something. She had cooked everything, even dessert, which she hoped would influence their decision in a positive manner. "Mom, Ma, I wanted to know... If it would be okay... If Haruto slept over this weekend."

They looked at each other and back at her. "Sleepover, huh?" Ryuko started. "You know, that's not a bad idea. As long as it happens here."

"Yes. If you're here, he'll be less likely to try anything." Satsuki added. "You two can sleep in your room with the door open, but you won't be sharing a bed."

Minatsuki smiled wide upon hearing their answer. "Omigosh, thanks you two!" She said as she started hugging them both.

"Yep. Like your Ma says, you are sleeping separately until marriage."

...

That night in bed, Ryuko and Satsuki were laying awake, holding each other close. Satsuki started running her hand down Ryuko's back, down to her behind, giving her a light pinch. Ryuko smiled and kissed Satsuki. "Mind... Taking care of something for me?" She asked in a lascivious tone.

"I was starting to wonder when you'd ask." Satsuki answered.

Satsuki started kissing down Ryuko's body, making it down to her intimate area. She went to work slowly, making Ryuko squirm. She kept building up, more and more while Ryuko put her right hand on Satsuki's head, her left hand grabbing the pillow. She was breathing faster, occasionally letting out quieted moans and squeals.

Minatsuki had gotten up to use the bathroom and on her way back, she saw her parents' bedroom door wasn't all the way closed. She peeked and saw Satsuki between Ryuko's legs, giving it to her. She saw Ryuko pushing her hips up against Satsuki, increasing her pleasure. She took a step back and walked over to her room. As she laid in bed awake, she started thinking about what she had just seen. "Well, they're married. And besides, I came out of Mom somehow." She thought to herself. "I wonder what that feels like."

Minatsuki slipped her underwear down low enough and started rubbing her right index finger along her own private area. Noticing how good that little contact felt, she kept going. She started feeling a wetness and decided to stop for now. "Wow, that felt good!" She said aloud, but hushed. "No wonder my moms like doing that. I wonder what Haruto will think..."

...

The next day at school, Minatsuki stopped Haruto in the hall to ask him about the sleepover. "Hey, sweetie. Got a minute?"

"Of course, what's up?" Haruto replied.

"I'll just be straight up. Would you like to come over for a sleepover this weekend? I've already asked my folks, and they said it was okay with them."

"Who all will be there?"

"Just us and my moms."

"Where will I sleep?"

"In my room, with me." She said, noticing his reaction. "Oh, I don't mean in the same bed, just in my room."

Haruto kissed her on the lips. "I'd like that. I'll ask my folks about it tonight."

...

Friday evening came around and Haruto showed up with a duffle bag on his shoulder, which had his clothes, a pillow and sheets. Ryuko and Satsuki were sitting together on the couch, Minatsuki took her seat with Haruto on the loveseat. They sat together to watch a movie before turning in. Soroi brought refreshments out for everyone, such as popcorn and sodas. Both couples stuck close together, holding hands and snuggling, occasionally kissing.

The movie now over, everyone headed to bed. Like her mothers said, Minatsuki kept her bedroom door open. Haruto was given a cushioned cot to sleep on, but they didn't do any sleeping right away. Minatsuki laid on her belly on her bed, looking over at Haruto, not letting on about what she wanted to try. They talked about things in general, and eventually, Minatsuki started moving over to his side of the room. She sat on the bed next to him and snuggled up close. "Um, Minatsuki... I like the affection, but your moms are in the next room. I don't want to be caught too close or anything."

"There's a little something I want to try." Minatsuki told him quietly, while unbuttoning her nightshirt, exposing her breasts.

Haruto could feel his heart about to jump out of his chest, having never seen a woman's breasts in person. Minatsuki took his left hand and put it on her left breast. "You can... Squeeze it, if you want." She purred quietly.

Haruto squeezed his girlfriend's left breast lightly, and rubbed it gently. He took the opportunity to lightly pinch her nipple, then he kept holding her. She looked down and saw that he had become aroused. She wrapped her hand around the raised area of his night pants and gave him a light squeeze. "I know what we can do to relieve this." She whispered.

"I don't think we should do anything. Both of your folks are right there in the next room." He whispered back.

"What are you worried about?"

"That your moms will see us. I don't want them to kill me."

"I want to do something. It doesn't have to be all the way. Can I maybe... Do it with my mouth?"

"Ah, I guess. Try to make it quick."

"My speed depends on you."

Minatsuki took her nightshirt all the way off and laid it on the edge of the bed. She went down on her knees in front of him and opened his pants up to expose his fully erect member. She started lightly gripping him and working her hand up and down. He was long enough that she could use two hands, but she only needed the one for what she was going to do. She licked up his member and put it in her mouth. She went down a few inches, which drew a reaction from Haruto. He leaned back, not knowing what to do. He really enjoyed the pleasure he was getting, but he was still terrified of her moms in the next room. Minatsuki started sucking on him as she moved her head up and down, pushing him along even more. She went down until his member was almost at the back of her throat. Haruto was so lost in the feeling that he didn't even stop to tell her that he was about to go over the top. He released into the back of her throat, and she swallowed everything. She put his member away and put her nightshirt on. "Oh, Minatsuki, I didn't mean-" Haruto started, but Minatsuki stopped him with a finger over his lips.

"Didn't mean what? Isn't that supposed to happen when you climax?" She responded.

"I guess, I just... I should've said something when I was about to... You know. By the way, did you...?"

"Swallow? Yes. I figure it'll be easier to hide that way. Just maybe... Pat me on the head next time you're about to let loose."

Minatsuki kissed him on the cheek and returned to her bed.

...

The next morning, everyone was gathered in the kitchen for breakfast after cleaning up for the day, Haruto being the last to get a shower. Ryuko looked at Minatsuki, about to ask her something. "He's pretty big for a guy his age, huh?"

Minatsuki got nervous with the question. "Big? I think he weighs a normal amount."

"Come on, Minatsuki. We know what happened last night." Satsuki added.

"Wh... What do you mean? We just talked."

"I'll just come out with it. I saw you last night, using your mouth. Care to explain yourself?"

...

Continued next chapter


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Side story 6ch2, the sleepover part 2

...

Minatsuki sat still, frozen at the realization that her moms both knew what had happened the night before. She knew in her mind that there wasn't any way they could've seen it, since she didn't see anyone and there are no cameras that can see into her room. "You... Saw what I was... With Haruto?" She asked, her face turning red.

"Yep. Saw almost everything." Ryuko started. "I had a feeling, most likely thanks to the life fibers. Anyway, I put on Senketsu and he helped me camouflage myself completely. I was in the doorway."

"Well... I just wanted..." Minatsuki tried to continue, but Satsuki interrupted her.

"You've been such a good girl up until now." Satsuki began, with a look of disappointment about her. "I thought we raised you better."

Minatsuki started to tear up, thinking she had really done something wrong. "I'm... So sorry."

"Why would you lie about it?" Satsuki asked.

Minatsuki stopped crying for a moment and recovered. "What do you mean?"

"You just tried telling us you were only talking. Unless you were talking to his Johnson, there was no conversation." Ryuko said, visibly disturbing her daughter.

"Mom! That's-"

This time, Ryuko interrupted her. "What, gross? You're the one who swallowed."

Minatsuki was thoroughly disturbed by her mom's choice of words. "Ugh, yes, I did. But you're not upset over me doing that?"

"No, not really." Satsuki said. "We really are more upset that you'd lie about it than what you did last night. If you two want to explore each other, that's fine. Just please, no... Frontal penetration until you're married."

"Yeah. You two have been together for awhile now, and it's perfectly normal to want to do things. We're okay with you two doing mouth stuff, just like she said. Please, keep your virginity until you're married. Can you do that for us?" Ryuko asked.

"So, you're okay with us... Doing mouth stuff?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm sorry for lying about it." Minatsuki said, wiping her tears away.

"That's our little girl. Now, why didn't he return the favor?" Satsuki asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't he offer to give it to you too?" Ryuko asked.

"We were both nervous. Him even more than me."

"Sure didn't seem too nervous, his soldier stood at attention pretty well when you showed him your girls." Ryuko kept going, trying to make it as weird as possible. " THAT'S what i meant by him being big. "

Minatsuki shuddered from the response. "This is really weird, mom. Can you please stop?"

"You didn't stop until he finished in your throat. By the way, did you taste it at all?"

"Mom, please stop!"

"Okay, Ryuko. I think she's had enough."

Ryuko took off her bathrobe to reveal that she was wearing Senketsu and had her scissor blade. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a boy to scare a little bit. Don't worry, Minatsuki. I'm not going to hurt him, just scare him."

...

Haruto stepped out of the shower and dried off with one of the towels he brought with him. He slipped on his underwear, and when he stood up and saw the mirror, he saw Ryuko standing behind him, with Senketsu active. Even he turned around, nobody was there. He looked all around the bathroom, thinking she was in there with him. She actually was, but she was using Senketsu and his ability to cloak her. He started dressing and he felt a hand on his shoulder, so he quickly turned around and didn't see anyone. His heart was racing at the thought of Ryuko being aware of what had happened. He finished dressing and stepped out into the hallway and gave a final glance into the bathroom before starting to walk away. As he turned to walk, he bumped into Ryuko, his face going between her breasts. He fell back and landed on the floor. "Um, Mrs Kiryuin, I'm sorry for not-" Haruto started, but Ryuko interrupted.

"Felt my daughter's tits last night, now you're going after mine?" Ryuko asked, drawing her sword.

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

Ryuko interrupted again, this time with the tip of her blade in his face. "We know what happened last night."

"Please don't kill me. We were just-"

"Your package did most of the taking last night." She said, lowering her sword to her side.

Haruto bowed at Ryuko's feet, terrified of what might happen. "I just... I just-"

"Settle down. And don't bow at my feet. There's only one person in this house who bows at anyone's feet. I just wanted to have a little fun with you." Ryuko continued, powering Senketsu down. "You're a nice kid, and the two of you did something that's completely normal. Me and her other mom talked, and we're okay with the two of you."

Haruto stood up and looked Ryuko in the eyes. "So, you're not... Upset over what we did?'

" Nah, it's perfectly normal. If you two want to explore each other's bodies, go ahead. Just a couple of conditions. One: she's keeping her virginity until her wedding night. And two: don't brag about anything you two do with each other to any of your friends. What you two do with each other stays between you. "

...

After the thoroughly disturbing conversation and Ryuko's confrontation, Minatsuki took Haruto into her bedroom and sat him down on the edge of her bed. "I talked about it with my moms and they're fine with us, doing mouth stuff. Do you maybe want to... Go again?" She asked, starting to unbutton her shirt again.

"Well, if your folks are okay with it, sure." Haruto replied.

Minatsuki slipped her shirt all the way off again while they kissed. She turned him so he was laying on her bed, and she took his pants and underwear off, exposing him completely. She also slipped her pants off to reveal herself completely. Just as she was about to go to work, there was a knock at her door. Haruto covered himself and Minatsuki walked over to answer the knock. As was little surprise, it was Ryuko. She opened the door and Ryuko pushed it open. Minatsuki didn't bother covering herself. "Mom, what's up?"

"Remember, you're not going to go all the way until your wedding night. And keep this door open. At least cracked."

"Okay. Thanks mom."

Minatsuki walked back over to her bed and laid down next to him. She noticed that he had lost his eagerness. She reached down and took his manhood into her hand. She started stroking him until he was ready to go again. She kept stroking while she kissed him, until she thought he was good enough. "Now, we don't have to worry. Just remember, pat me on the head when you're about to go."

Minatsuki moved down to his private area and started again. She went down and started sucking on him again. She took his member as far as she could. Haruto started gripping the sheets while Minatsuki worked on him. When he was about to release, he patted her on the head and she backed off a bit, so his release would be in her mouth and not directly in her throat. He let go into her mouth and she swallowed again, but she kept him in her mouth for a moment longer. When she felt it was okay, she left his member and laid back beside him. "So much better when we don't have to hide it, huh?" Minatsuki asked.

"Sure is. Now, would it be okay if I did the same to you?" Haruto replied with a smile.

"Mhm. Remember, no fingers."

Minatsuki took his place on the bed and he went down below. She spread her legs and he looked on in quiet wonder at the beauty of Minatsuki's lady parts, which was also the first time he had seen a woman's parts in person. He started licking her, not entirely sure of what to do, but he did like he saw in the videos. Minatsuki wasn't used to it either, and she enjoyed the sensation quite a bit. She started pushing against his face as she felt her toes curling up from the pleasure. Haruto kept going until she climaxed as well. He stopped and crawled up next to her. "Did I do it right?"

"Yes, you did."

He kissed her while they held each other close. Ryuko knocked on the wall between their rooms and said out loud "Don't get too close now."

They broke apart and just laid together on the bed, holding hands. "You kissed me, after I..." Minatsuki started.

"Yeah, I know. But I figure, it's my stuff, so it's okay."

...

Ryuko had put Senketsu back up on the hanger and walked over to Satsuki, who was also nude. They shared a loving embrace. "You think she'll be okay?" Satsuki asked.

"She's a smart girl. She knows well enough. Now, something happened earlier that got me remembering something." Ryuko answered, taking a step back.

"What's that?"

Ryuko went down on her knees, bowed and kissed Satsuki's feet. She stood back up and bowed again to her lady. "I'm so glad everything has turned out the way it has."

"Ryuko, you haven't kissed my feet in more than a decade. What's the occasion?"

"I love you. That's what."

...

End side story 6


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Side story 7 CH 1: privacy, please!

...

Haruto sleeping over with Minatsuki was becoming commonplace, to the point that he regularly ate with everyone and helped with things around the house. He always slept in Minatsuki's room, and out of respect for her mothers' wishes, she always left the door open. When they would have their tender moments, she would partially close the door. Not all the way, but close.

One Saturday night, Minatsuki was feeling particularly frisky and wanted to be rather aggressive in her pursuit of her man. They went into her bedroom and she pushed the door almost shut. He looked at her and smiled. "I guess you wanna..." Haruto started.

"You bet your perfectly toned ass I do." Minatsuki replied, pushing him up against the wall. "You're gonna stay up against this wall and I'm gonna give you a good, long kiss. Now, drop your pants."

Haruto wasn't in a position to complain, so he pulled his pants and underwear down and let them hit the floor, then he slid them aside with his foot. Minatsuki undressed as well and went down on her knees in front of him, pushing him against the wall. Since he already seemed to be prepared, she went right to it.

She took his whole member into her mouth and throat, and started going forward and backward on him. His knees started shaking from the feeling. Minatsuki backed off, but kept stroking him with her hand, tickling his sac with the fingers on her other hand. "Hey, you're not going to go down yet. That's my job right now."

While still stimulating his sac, she took his member all the way again. As was his usual, he patted her on the head to let her know he was about to let go. She went all the way down again, letting him finish in the back of her throat. She held him in her mouth for another moment, then backed off. She stood up and pressed herself against him. "That was a big one." She chuckled, referencing how much he let go. "Another one of those and I won't need to eat tomorrow. Now, how about you do something for me?"

"Minatsuki hon, I'd do anything for you. I mean it." He said, pulling her in for a kiss.

"What about... Me putting a finger..." She trailed off, grabbing his butt. "... Right here?"

"I said anything, didn't I?"

"Well, guess what I'll be doing next time I go down on you..."

Minatsuki walked over to the bed and moved the covers so she could get in, then laid on her back, ready for Haruto to return the favor. He climbed in bed on top of her, pulling the sheets up to cover himself. Minatsuki spread her legs slightly to let him get to work. He wasted no time, going down to her spot. He stated licking her slowly, building up speed to match her movements. Minatsuki kept pushing herself against him and pushing his head down with her right hand, getting closer and closer to climax.

The door swung open just as she was going over the top. Her legs clamped around his head, her hand grabbing at his hair, she jumped up as Ryuko stepped in. "Why is this door clo-" she stopped, seeing her daughter in the middle of climaxing. "Oops, sorry. Didn't know you were getting a little something." She left, pulling the door almost shut behind herself.

Minatsuki let Haruto go, his face covered with sweat and her feminine juices. "Sorry *huff* I didn't know *huff* she would come in."

"Hey, I was just in a wonderful place. I'm not mad." He told her, moving up to lay next to her.

"As long as I didn't hurt you." She continued, moving so her back was to him.

Haruto pulled the covers up over the two of them, pulled her close and put his arm around her shoulder. "Not at all. Did you get yours?"

"Yeah, half of it. Mom coming in like that ruined it."

"I'll make it up to you. We can go again." He whispered to her, kissing her neck.

"Eh, not right now. Maybe tomorrow."

...

The next morning, Satsuki woke up before Ryuko and held her wife close while she waited for her to get up. Ryuko eventually stirred awake and kissed Satsuki's hand. "Hey there, beautiful. Good morning." Ryuko told her, rolling over and kissing Satsuki on the lips.

"Good morning, darling. You feel like helping me out with something?" Satsuki purred.

"I never don't."

Ryuko reached under the bed and produced the attachable marital aid. She put it on and got into position near Satsuki's intimate spot. Satsuki spread her legs apart and let Ryuko get down to business. Ryuko went in and started giving it to Satsuki, who wrapped her legs around Ryuko and locked her feet together, pulling her wife down as she stroked.

Ryuko laid flat on her wife, kissing her while she gave her pleasure. Satsuki was enjoying her morning session, getting lost in the feeling. Ryuko started kissing her on the neck, stopping to nibble on her ear.

As if to repeat the previous night, Minatsuki opened their bedroom door without knocking as Satsuki was getting off. "Mom, can we- oh no, I'm so sorry. I'll leave..." Minatsuki said, hurriedly closing the door behind herself with a bright red blush about her.

After separating, Ryuko removed the martial aid, cleaned it quickly and put it away. "I guess that's what we get for being so awkward with her." Satsuki chuckled.

"Let's have a word with her." Ryuko said, walking over to the door. She opened the door and saw Minatsuki in the hallway. "Hey Minatsuki, can you come in here?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset you two anymore." She replied, slightly worried.

"We're not that upset, just please come in here."

Ryuko stepped back into the bedroom and took a seat on the edge of the bed, allowing Satsuki to cover herself but not getting dressed herself. Minatsuki walked in and was startled at her mom still being nude. "Mom, I didn't mean-"

Ryuko interrupted. "Have a seat next to me."

"But you're naked."

"I've seen you naked, I've seen your boyfriend naked, I've seen you licking his lollipop. In sure you've seen yourself in the mirror."

Minatsuki sat down next to Ryuko, who put an arm around her and pulled her close. I'm really sorry to have barged in on you last night. I didn't know you were as close as you were. "

"It's not really a bad thing, my door was closed further than normal. Ma, I'm sorry for messing up your session."

"It'll be okay, just please knock next time." Satsuki responded.

"Tell you what. We trust you enough to keep yourself until marriage. From now on, when you two are doing your thing, you can close the door all the way. I promise we'll leave you alone and at least knock before coming in. But you must in turn promise us that you'll knock when you come in here."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Heh, by the way, I guess your man has really learned to lick you good huh?" Ryuko fell back into making it weird for her daughter.

"He sure has. His tongue is magic." Minatsuki said in a lovesick manner.

"Now you know how I feel about your mom's tongue." Satsuki added, also trying to make it weird.

"Neither of you have what Haruto has though."

"Oh, yes we do. Did you see what I was using to give it to your ma a moment ago?" Ryuko countered.

Minatsuki shuddered, having been out weirded by her moms. "Point taken."

"Shouldn't you be saying that to your boyfriend?" Satsuki chuckled.

"Okay, it's getting a little too weird for me." Minatsuki said, getting up and walking out the door.

"You think she'll be okay?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah, I can see her keeping it till marriage."

...

To be continued next chapter


	49. Chapter 49

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Side story 7 ch 2: privacy, please! ch2

...

After the awkwardness the day before, Satsuki and Ryuko looked into rooms in the mansion where their daughter could have more privacy. The mansion being fairly large, there were plenty of options to choose from. They invited Minatsuki to look at the rooms, letting her know that she could have her own room of her choosing so neither couple would likely ever interrupt the other during intimacy. She finally came upon an empty room near the kitchen, on the opposite side of the mansion from her current room. "Huh. I like the feel of this one. Are either of you using this one right now?" She asked her mothers.

"This is all for you to find a new room. Neither of us are using this room." Satsuki answered.

"Yeah, it's empty for that reason. If you want it, it's all yours." Ryuko added.

Minatsuki stood in the center of the room and looked around. "I like it. I'll start moving as soon as my man comes over." She said, sending him a text message about it.

Before too long, Haruto showed up to help with the move. Even though she had planned on the two of them doing the moving since they'd be the main occupants of the room, Satsuki ordered some of the help to move the bulk of the items in the room. By the time they were done, there was little more left to do than arrange things the way they wanted. The rearranging didn't take long, which was mostly moving the bed and dressers. When they were done, they sat together on the edge of the bed and shared a brief kiss. "You know what this means, right?" Minatsuki asked.

"Um... we don't have to worry so much about interruptions?" Haruto guessed.

"Exactly. Later tonight, let's christen this new room." She said, moving her hand to his inner thigh and giving his crotch a light squeeze.

"Sounds wonderful."

...

That evening, Minatsuki was trying to think of a way to please her man that he might like. Knowing one source of awkwardness was her mother, she went to see Ryuko. They sat together on the couch and talked about it. "So, after being shocked and weirded out by you and Ma, I guess it was only a matter of time before I asked about this." Minatsuki started.

"Let me guess. You want to have fun in your new room." Ryuko answered.

"Yes. I wanted to do something special, not exactly like we've already done, but not anything in the front. That's still wedding night stuff."

"Okay, I see where you're going with this." Ryuko said, pondering a response.

"Are there any positions that you and Ma use that are special? I mean, I've seen and heard enough of you two through the years to know there's something special."

"I'll tell you what works for us. I am totally submissive to your Ma. I've gotten down and kissed her feet quite a few times. I'm not saying you need to go that far, but maybe try letting him be in total control. Let him hold and move you in any way he likes. Of course, you'll have the ability to tell him 'no' if there's something you don't like or want to do."

"Hmm. I can see what you mean. Let him be the boss, huh."

"Maybe start off by getting on your knees in front of him with your hands together and closing your eyes before letting him... you know. I get a little bit of a rush when I do that in front of your Ma."

Minatsuki started blushing at the thought of using her mother's advice. "Heh, for once, the sex talk isn't so much weird as it is informative."

"Anytime you need help with the subject, feel free to ask. And tonight, suck his soul out of him."

Minatsuki almost wanted to shudder, but thought that she would be doing just what Ryuko said.

...

When night finally came, Minatsuki and Haruto retreated to their new room. They both knew they would be doing something, but Minatsuki didn't let on about what exactly she had in mind. They closed and locked the door and stripped completely. They started hugging each other and shared a long, loving kiss. When she felt it was the right time, she looked into his eyes seductively. "I wanted to do something special tonight. I't kind of the same, but not totally."

"Anything in particular?" He asked, kissing her again.

"I want to be completely submissive to you tonight. The only thing out of the question is... you know."

"Submissive? Okay, If you would like to do that, we can do it."

They let go of each other and Minatsuki went on her knees in front of him, then leaned down and kissed his feet. She then put her hands together and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth when she felt his member against her lips and let him all the way in. He put his hand on her head and started pulling her against himself, going all the way in with every stroke. He pulled himself from her mouth and looked down at her. "Is that too much?" He asked, not wanting to push any boundaries.

With a sweet look on her face, she shook her head. "Not at all. I'll gladly stay on my knees for as long as you want."

She closed her eyes again and he put his member to her mouth, and she took him in again. He put his hands on the back of her head and started lightly pulling her against himself, again going all the way. With one final stroke all the way to the back, he released in her throat and held her there for a moment after. He removed himself and brought her up for another loving kiss. "Did you like it?" She asked.

"Minatsuki, I swear I wasn't in my body there for a moment."

"Would you like to do anything else? Remember, you're in control here. There's only one thing I'll say no to."

"I think I know. Come here."

He moved her onto the bed, laying her on her belly. "Is this going where I think it is?" She asked, slightly nervous, but willing.

"Yes."

He climbed on top of her and slowly put his member in her rear until he was all the way in. "Ah, that's it." She purred as he laid flat on her back.

"Is this too much?" He asked, still nervous about the position and situation.

"Not at all. You can do what you want back there. Nice and slow, fast and hard or anything in between."

He began stroking in her rear, holding her hands down on the pillow next to her head to show a little dominance. He picked up speed for a little while, until he was ready to release. He pulled her rear up, keeping her head down as he pushed inside one final time and letting go inside her. Now fully spent, he removed himself and laid next to her. She moved closer and kissed him again. "You just treated me the way my man should. A little force, but not overstepping any boundaries."

"I love you, Minatsuki." He said, pulling her in for a kiss.

...

The nest morning, Minatsuki went to talk to Ryuko, finding her in the office with Satsuki. "Hey mom, thanks for the advice. I think I might have changed his life last night." She chuckled.

"Atta girl. Did you make him see another world?" Ryuko asked with a smile.

"He said he didn't feel like he was in his body for a moment when I was on my knees."

Satsuki looked at Ryuko, also smiling. "What did you tell our daughter?"

"She gave me wonderful advice." Minatsuki said. "I kissed his feet and let him do what he wanted, anything except in the front."

"What all did you give him?" Satsuki asked.

"Mouth, and then he laid me on my belly and went in the back."

"Damn, did you kill him?" Ryuko asked, openly laughing.

"No, but I definitely took a lot out of him. He's still sleeping after that, though."

"Did you get any on you?" Satsuki asked, slightly jokingly.

"No, I got it in me, though. It's still in me."

Everyone shared a laugh and went on about their day.

...

End side story 7


End file.
